


Without Her

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Depression, Drinking, F/M, Guilt, Heartbreak, Major Character Injury, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: It’s been two years since Nick last saw Judy. In that time his life has fallen apart.But when Nick becomes the main suspect in a murder investigation can he mend his relationship with Judy, and prove he is innocent? Or, is Nick just too far gone?





	1. Broken Bodies and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since the case that changed Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps lives forever. Now things are different.......

Downtown Zootopia in a hospital room at Zootopia General Hospital sat a tired and troubled red fox. It had been two days since the event that would destroy Officer Nick Wilde’s career and life, but right now he didn’t care. He was preoccupied with the grey bunny who laid unconscious in the bed before him.

His partner, best friend, and lover, Officer Judy Hopps lay almost motionless buried under bandages, tubes, and wires on the bed in front of him. The subtle rise and fall of her chest the only sign she was alive.

Nick looked over her fragile broken form tears in his eyes. If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed she was in some sort of horrible car accident. But it wasn’t an accident. These injuries done were purposely to the doe. A crazed red fox, she was trying to stop had used and abused her leaving her in this state.

Her entire body was covered in lacerations and contusions not to mention massive internal bleeding and broken ribs caused by the punishment he doled out to her small body for resisting his advances. He broke her arm as he held her down and violated her. Even after all of that, he wasn’t done stomping on her back to prove a point, breaking three lumbar vertebrae in the process and threatening her ability ever to walk again. If Nick hadn’t arrived when he did the fox would have probably strangled her based on bruises found around her neck.

To say the trauma experienced that night was extreme was a massive understatement.

Seeing her like this was killing Nick. She was always so bubbly and happy to see her lying here hurt, broken was killing him. He looked away from her hoping that when he looked back, she would be fine. But when he turned, he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection on a window and what stared back at him was not pleasant.

Like Judy, Nick’s face, torso, and arms are covered with bandages hiding the hundreds of stitches needed to put him back together after his fight with the fox that hurt Judy. He sat in a wheelchair unable to walk while the surgery to put his right knee back together healed. His doctors were confident he would walk again, but he would have a limp to remind him about this night for the rest of his life.

Nick looked back at Judy. There was so much he wanted to tell her. But due to the extent of her injuries, she was rushed into surgery and has been unconscious since she arrived two days ago. Nick so badly wanted to hold her, to let her know he was here for her, to tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn’t. They had agreed not to make their relationship public, so Nick sat there nothing more than a concerned coworker in the eyes of the hospital staff.

When she first arrived the doctors didn’t want him near her. Even though he was an officer and her partner, her doctors were convinced the tod was the cause of some of her injuries. A fox clearly made many of the bite marks and cuts.

They didn’t trust he wasn’t in on the attack, and they had proof. The results from the rape kit found two different types of fox hair on Judy’s body in locations that were very difficult for Nick to explain.

They didn’t have proof, but they were confident that Nick had at the very least molested her. But the discovery of some of her fur on him as they stitched up cuts on his legs only strengthen their conclusions. Her doctors were sure the tod had a paw in the rape and assault on his partner.

It wasn’t until the intervention of Judy’s parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, carrot farmers who lived outside of Zootopia in Bunnyburrow that Nick was allowed to see his partner. They were aware of their daughter’s relationship with the tod, and they trusted him. They knew how much Nick cared for their daughter, and due to the thin walls in the burrow back at their farm had a pretty good idea how his fur had gotten onto Judy and vice versa.

That is why despite Judy’s doctor's protests they refused to believe the accusations of the doctor. Even after being presented with the findings of the rape kit taken when they examined the doe they still maintained Nick’s innocence. Both Stu and Bonnie knew the problems Nick and Judy’s relationship could cause them at work so instead of telling the doctors the truth, they brushed the evidence aside saying the fur could have gotten there as he treated her on the scene. Or, that they may have merely done laundry together.

The doctors had no choice but to allow Nick to visit Judy, but they still didn’t trust the fox. They continued to watch him. They were waiting for him to slip up and make a mistake. To prove he was the monster they thought he was.

Suddenly Nick’s thoughts were interrupted when Judy began to stir. “n…o…..g.e…t…….awa…y..” She was mumbling something. Nick couldn’t tell what she was saying, but he knew, she was afraid.

Excitedly he called for the nurse. It only took a few seconds before her room was flooded with medical personnel. Nick took her paw and looked at her with love in his eyes. The excitement and fear were evident in his expression. It was an action noticed by more than one member of the hospital staff who thought it odd that her partner or her attacker, depending on which story they believed, would act this way. But at this moment he didn’t care if they were found out. His bunny was coming back to him. “Come on carrots. You can do it.” He said softly willing her awake.

Suddenly Judy sat up in her bed. “Stay away from me!” She said as she pulled her paw away from the fox “Don’t touch me!!” Judy screamed, a frozen look of fear in her eyes as she looked at the red fox in front of her.  
-

Nick woke up with a jolt. He was shaking, obviously troubled by the memory turned nightmare he had just relived in his sleep. It took Nick a few minutes to realize where he was. He wasn’t at the hospital; he was in a bed. It was early, and he was in a quiet room, well quiet except for the soft sounds of someone sleeping next to him. He looks to the bed and next to him and watches the white and grey fur of her nude form rise and fall with each breath.

Nick thought back to the first time he had woken up like this with Judy. The soft touch of her fur. The way her earthy and floral scent filled the room. He would never forget that scent. With it, on his mind, he breathed deeply yearning to find that scent again.

But that scent was nowhere to be found. Instead, Nick was greeted by the scent of a different female. A vixen he met at the bar the night before lay next to him quietly slumbering. Nick tried but failed to remember her name. “Something with an A,” he thought to himself. A lot of guys would feel embarrassed by that he couldn’t remember the name of the vixen lying next to him. But Nick wasn’t. If he was being candid with himself, he doesn’t really care.

Standing from the bed careful not to wake the slumbering vixen, Nick stretches feeling the stiffness of his surgically repaired knee before hunting around the room for his clothes. Gathering his things he quickly and quietly gets dressed being sure he has his wallet and phone. The last thing he wanted was to have an uncomfortable conversation that would be sure to follow if he woke her up.

Nick thought to all of the times that he has had that conversation in the past. The one where he had to tell some pretty young thing he didn’t love her, that she was only a distraction. Something to take his mind off of how much his life sucked. She would hate him. Call him all sort of horrible names. Most of them accurate. He knew he should be ashamed of his behavior. Using these women as if they were nothing more than objects. But to him, that’s all they were — mammals as broken as him hoping to escape from their pain and problems for a night.

If he ever ran into her again, he would apologize. Admit he was an asshole. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he had a reputation to protect anyway.

Once he had collected his things, Nick silently left the sleeping vixen’s room and let himself out of her apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of her building and he was safe from any uncomfortable conversations.

As he walked home, desperate for a shower to get the smell of the bar and the vixen out of his fur, he laughed to himself. Most of the mammals of the city would call this the walk of shame. He was walking home after sex with a random stranger. They would be embarrassed, or ashamed of what they did the night before. Nick didn’t feel ashamed; in fact, didn’t feel much of anything at all.

Strolling down the street, Nick started to wonder about what brought him to this point. How did he get to the point where he didn’t care anymore. It’s been two years since the last time something truly affected him. It was the aftermath of “The Incident,” as the chief and his union representatives liked to call it.

It was when he found out about the restraining order that would keep him from seeing or contacting Judy. Nick hated thinking about it. If Judy didn’t want to see him, he could handle it. But this was worse. This meant she was afraid of him. She no longer saw her lover or her partner. All she saw was a worthless fox. Some days it was hard for Nick not to agree with her.

Nick knew he went too far that night. His anger and fury were getting the best of him. After seeing what that monster had done to Judy, he lost it. Nick wasn’t trying to stop him and wasn’t trying to restrain or arrest him. Nick wanted his blood. Nick wanted to hurt the one who injured his beloved.

It all started when they had found a lead on a mammal a red fox, like Nick, who was hunting young female prey. He would coerce them into coming with him before he raped and murdered them. Judy volunteered her self as bait. She was confident she could take him down alone if needed.

Nick had begged her not to take the assignment. A bad feeling in his chest was warning him that this operation could go wrong. But in usual Judy Hopps fashion, she ran at the challenge head first not aware, or not caring about the danger she was putting herself in.

On the night of the operation, Nick was stationed in the communications truck a block away. Judy met the suspect and as planned followed him to his place Nick and her back up listening in. Everything was going according to plan until it wasn’t. The fox made his move and somehow overpowered Judy.

Nick reacted quickly but not quickly enough. By the time he had ascended the four flights of stairs and gain access to the apartment. The fox was already on top of Judy. Nick threw him off of her. The fight between Nick and the fox was brutal. A flash of teeth, claws, and blood. When it finished, the fox lay in a puddle of blood barely clinging to life. Nick crawled to Judy and held and covered her broken, naked body until help arrived.

Crossing the street, Nick looked to see mammals out for their morning run, or off to work hoping to get an early start to the day. Nick was never in a hurry. It’s hard to be in a hurry when you never had anything waiting for you.

Nick’s thought drifted back to the fox. The only reason Nick didn’t kill him was because of Judy. Her pleas for him to stop somehow were able to cut through his anger. It wasn’t until he was kneeling there the other fox’s blood dripping from Nick’s claws that he realized how far he almost went.

In the end, their battle had left the fox with a severe head injury, cost him an eye, and left him with multiple scars across his body as well as almost dead from blood loss. It took six months in intensive care before the fox was able to stand trial.

Nick was hopeful that at the trial Nick he would be allowed to see Judy. He could talk to her to know why she took out the restraining order after that night in the hospital. Maybe convince her how much he still loved her.

But he was ushered out of the courtroom before she entered. He was able to catch a glimpse of her in the hall outside the courtroom even managing to make eye contact. He looked at her pleading for a second chance with his eyes. But quickly looked away ashamed of he assumed how much of a monster he revealed he could be.

Judy’s attacker was found guilty but due to the “excessive use of force by a member of the ZPD” as the judge said Instead of being sent to jail he was sent to a rehabilitation facility on the outskirts of town.

Nick laughed as he thought about it. “He was sent to a resort, and I was going to hell.”

Reaching his building, Nick took the slow climb up the stairs to his 3rd-floor apartment. Inside he quickly discarded his clothing throwing it into a pile on the floor. Glancing at himself in the mirror he was looked disappointed to see himself looking back. It sounds dumb, but Nick always secretly hoped to see someone other than the fox he had become standing there looking at him with disappointment in his eyes.

As he continued to look at his reflection, he ran his paws down his sides and across his chest, tracing the scars he received back on that night. Each scar a reminder of the pain and loss he suffered. Then he paused. His hand was traveling up to another scar a small one on the side of his neck just above his clavicle. It was small, and it would be easy to miss if you didn’t know it was there.

Judy had given him that one. It was an accident, of course, the result of a nip to his neck she had given him during an especially passionate night of lovemaking. He lingered for a moment as he traced the line of the scar thinking of how she apologized, and how he teased her about hurting him afterward.

Stepping into the shower, Nick turned on the hot water and felt the warmth of the water soak into his fur as he slowly started to clean the unwanted scent of the nameless vixen off of his fur.

Blindly he reached for his shampoo but knocked it to to the floor. Looking at the shelf in his shower he saw the bottle of fur shampoo Judy had left at his house before all of this had happened. Even though it was mostly empty, he couldn’t bring himself to throw it away because every time he sniffed the floral scent it reminded him of her.

Allowing himself this little indulgence he closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to Judy as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo.  
  
Turning off the shower Nick stepped into the fur dryer and quickly got dressed back into his work blues. He didn’t bother brushing his fur or making himself look nice. Who did he have to impress? Nick laughed at the thought.

After the incident most of the force though Nick was guilty. The evidence too high for them to overlook. Most of the force wanted him fired. Many wanted him behind bars. Fortunately for them, Chief Bogo knew of their relationship, even if he didn’t admit it to either Nick or Judy.

He protected Nick letting him keep his job and allowing him to stay out of jail. But the case was too public for there to not be any punishment. So instead, Nick was stripped of rank and transferred out of Precinct One.

But while Bogo was on Nick’s side, none of the district captains wanted anything to do with the first fox on the ZPD and his tarnished reputation. He went through a revolving door of partners and precincts each dropping him as soon as they were given a chance.

Nick often thought about quitting. Just leave it all behind and go back to being a street hustler. His old partner and friend Finnick would probably take him back. Assuming, of course, Nick could find him. Like everything else good in Nick’s life Finnick disappeared a long time ago.

Grabbing his keys, he headed down to his current assignment Precinct 34 located in the depths of the Rain Forrest District to make the world a better place. Nick laughed as he thought about Judy’s motto. Before he said to himself, “Police don’t make the world a better place. They just clean up the trash.”

Any assignment after Precinct One felt like a demotion, but Precinct 34 in the Rain Forest District was rock bottom. This dark, gloomy and of course always raining part of the district was nobody’s first choice coming out of the academy. It was where they put problem cops who they didn’t have enough on to fire yet. Eventually, they would give in to the stress of this place and quit, which is why after being shuffled from precinct to precinct. Nick ended up here.

As he walked into the precinct, he looked around. Modeled after Precinct One the layout and floor plan are both foreign yet familiar. Nick almost expects to hear the excited greeting of his friend, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. The portly and donut loving cheetah who worked the front desk of Precinct One.

Nick always used to complain about the cheetah’s overly enthusiastic greetings back before he was an outcast on the ZPD. Now he would give almost anything to be greeted like that by a friend.

Nick crept past the front desk over to the coffee machine not bothering to greet anyone he saw on the way. Grabbing a cup, he stopped to fill it, ignoring the other officers who were greeting each other.

“Hey, Fox,” A grey wolf said laughing to the other officers around him “Ain’t you quit yet? How many times do they need to transfer you before you understand you aren’t wanted here?” Nick turned his back trying to ignore the wolf. “Or are you just hanging around looking for another little doe to have some fun with?”

Nick turned and looked directly at the wolf as he stifled a growl in his throat. He started to say something when he felt a paw grab his chest pushing him back. “Easy Wilde” the yellow lab standing next to him said. “He’s just trying to get you to do something stupid to get you in trouble.”

“Listen to your pet doggy foxy. Run away before the real cops get angry.” The wolf said with a laugh.

“Ignore them,” the lab said pushing Nick out of the break room.

Reaching their desks, Nick and the lab sat down. Nick turned to him and said, “Thanks, Doug.”

“What are partners for?” he said with a welcoming smile.

Nick’s partner was Doug Bonchien. The yellow lab who was probably the only mammal in the entire precinct Nick could even kind of could call a friend. D

Doug was a few years younger than Nick but a veteran of the Precinct 34. One of Doug’s biggest strengths was in getting difficult people to work with him. Usually, this was referring to difficult witnesses or suspects. But Nick suspects it was this skill that got Doug was saddled with the unfortunate job of babysitting Nick when he was transferred over to the rainforest district.

Doug didn’t treat Nick like an outcast or a criminal. To Doug Nick was just another cop. But it didn’t start out that way. When Doug first found out he was going to be partnered with Nick, he was unhappy. Like the rest of the force, he had heard about Nick and what he was accused of doing to Judy.

Doug was horrified that one officer could take advantage of another in that way. Being raised in a family of police officers, he took the badge and what it stood for very seriously. Being a cop wasn’t a job. It was a responsibility, and a privilege to Doug and someone who would use that privilege to hurt someone especially another officer was not something he could handle.

Doug was prepared to ask for reassignment. To tell his superiors that he refused to work with someone like that. It was only a delay in his meeting with his boss that changed his mind. While he waited he looked deeper into Nick’s file, a way to both fill the time and find more ammunition to justify his request.

But he didn’t find what he expected. Nick’s time on the force before the incident read like that of an all-star cop destined for great things. Nowhere was the apathetic curmudgeon Nick was now.

He was well-liked, with an excellent eye for details and a quick mind that allowed him to solve cases that stumped his superiors. His experience on the streets gained his knowledge and connections that proved invaluable to the force.

Reading the file, it surprised Doug that Nick hadn’t made detective before the incident. But one thing stood out. A single line hidden deep in the record about Nick’s punishment: there on the very bottom of the last page was a note from Nick’s former chief. Chief Bogo of Precinct One. It just said, “He doesn’t deserve this.”

It struck Doug as odd that someone, as respected as Bogo, went on the record to say that one of his officers, who was accused of raping his partner didn’t deserve the punishment. It didn’t fit if Nick did what they said he did and what the evidence seemed to point to Nick got off easy. No jail time, only a reassignment? The note just seemed out of place, and if all of Doug's years on the police force told him anything was to look for the things that didn’t fit.

Doug never attended that appointment instead deciding to find out why Nick didn’t deserve the punishment. A goal thus far unachieved due to Nick’s stark refusal to reveal anything. The only thing Doug knew for sure was Nick wasn’t always like this. Something horrible had happened, and even though Bogo didn't think Nick deserved this punishment, Nick felt like he deserved worse than he received.

Doug wasn’t the online surprised by the partner assignment. Nick was also surprised when he was assigned to Doug. Most of his partners were burnouts, close to retirement or guys that it was clear weren’t cut out for police work — a guy like him with no future and no expectations.

But Doug was a good, honest and hardworking cop. Being a Cop ran in his family, his parents, and more than half his litter also working in law enforcement. Doug had a family with a wife and a couple of pups. He was funny, warm, kind, and as by the book as you could be — basically the exact opposite of Nick.

“So other than asshole coworkers, what’s new?” Doug said. Nick was never able to understand how he let things like the incident the break room roll off his back so quickly.

“Just excited for another day of protecting and serving the citizens of Zootopia from the scourge of the paperwork on my desk.”

Doug laughed. Like Nick, he hated the paperwork that seemed to take over their jobs. It was one of the few things they had in common.

Nick looked up and forced a smile. He knew Doug was trying and Nick did appreciate someone treating him like something more than a criminal. But unlike Doug Nick didn’t love his job. Not any more.

But then he met Nick and something seemed off. Gone was the charm or charisma mentioned in his file. It was replaced by a sour disposition that hates everyone just a little bit less than he hates himself.

On more than one occasion in the last two months that they have been partners, Doug has tried to get Nick to tell him what happened. Explain his side of the story.

Why did he lose control? Why was his fur discovered during the rape exam? Most importantly, why did his ex-partner take out the restraining order? What turned Nick into the apathetic mess he was now, instead of the charmer with the bright future he once was?

But Nick refused to open up. At first, he would change the subject. But lately, he has just started telling Doug he didn’t want to talk about it. But Doug had to know. His curiosity needed to be satiated, but also Doug could tell Nick was suffering.

He saw Nick self medicate with booze and a series of one night stands. Nick spent more time distracting himself and numbing himself than any healthy person should. He knew Nick needed help. Doug couldn’t stand to watch anyone, even an asshole like Nick, suffer.

“Wilde,” Doug said deciding to reach out to his partner. “What are you up to this weekend? I think the wife and I are going to have some people over for BBQ. You interested?”

Nick looked up at Doug, and for one second Doug saw the pain and the self-loathing retreat from his eyes. In his place was a longing. Doug was sure Nick wanted to say yes. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and Nick’s sour expression returned.

“Doug I appreciate it, but I’m busy this weekend.” Nick lied. The closest he had to plans was crawling into a bottle until Monday morning.

Doug was undeterred. “What plans could you possibly have? Drinking your self stupid? Bringing home some homely vixen from the bar?”

Nick smiled a bit of his past humor was peeking through. “You know, ugly girls need love too besides, drunk mammals like me better” Nick frowns as his self-loathing come to the forefront. “Or at least they hate me a little less.”

“That’s kind of sad you know that?” Doug said a little disgusted at Nick’s attitude.

“Actually, it is the best part of my week” Nick shot back.

“Come on. You can get drunk at my place with friends. What do you say.”

Nick wanted to say yes. It had been so long since he had a friend. Of all the partners Nick has had since he left Precinct One, Doug was the only one that genuinely seemed to want to get to know him and be his friend. But he knew it wasn’t real. It had to be a setup. No one ever invited him out there had to be a catch.

“Trust me Pup, “You don’t want me there. How pissed would your wife be if you showed up with me?”

Doug looked at Nick confused. "What makes you think she wouldn’t approve of it?”

“We’ve met, right? Seriously I appreciate the invite,” Nick said “ I really do. But you don’t want to be seen associating with me outside of work. You have a good reputation around here. Don’t ruin it by being around me.”

Doug couldn’t believe the self hate he was hearing. “You really think anyone would care what I do on my own time?”

Nick shot back “You really think they wouldn’t? Doug, I’m only here because they haven’t found a good enough reason to fire me yet. I’m shifted from precinct to precinct because of what they think I did to my old partner but can’t prove. You’re a good guy so take my advice. Stay away from me.”

Doug's face was serious ”Did you do it?”

Nick looked up and frowned. “What do you think?”

Doug looked up at Nick who had returned his attention to the paperwork he was slowly and methodically making his way through. He was unsure of what to believe. If Nick was guilty why would he still be here? But if he was innocent why doesn’t he fight back? “What could be so bad that Wilde feels he deserves it? I know you’re an asshole but how can you think you don’t deserve a friend?” He thought to himself.

“Well if you change your mind, know your welcome any time.”

Nick looked up again “don’t worry. I won’t” he said before he returned to the report on his desk.  
-

A few days later Nick and Doug were out on patrol driving around the raining streets of the Rain Forrest District. It was a quiet day which suited Nick just fine because a busy day would have been more exciting, but it also would mean more paperwork tomorrow.

Inside the cruiser, it was oddly silent. Unlike when Nick was one patrol with Judy, where the two of them would tease each other and bicker back and forth, play games, and generally enjoy each other’s company. Riding with Doug was all business.

Doug had a job to do, and it was one he took very seriously. Scanning the mammals, he drove by looking for any sign that he and Nick might be needed.

Nick would also stare out the window. Like Doug he watches the mammals of the rainforest district go about their day. But he wasn’t looking for crime. Nick was just watching them and wondering why they were happy. Curious if their lives were really that much better than his.

He hated them for it how their lives didn’t seem to suck nearly as much as he did. “It wasn’t fair,” he thought as he would get lost in his jealousy and self-pity.

So when the radio went off, it surprised him as he snapped back to reality and was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Unit 19 this is dispatch” the radio squeaked. “We just had someone call in a possible 187 a block from your location at the Spring Meadow Apartment Complex. Please respond.”

Grabbing the radio, Doug looked at Nick before he responded “this is 19 we are on our way” Hanging up the radio Doug looked at Nick. “So much for our quiet afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok not much happened but a lot was set up. Stick with me. There is a lot that is going to happen before we reach the end of this one. 
> 
> As always comments, are always appreciated.


	2. The Worst Kind of Deja Vu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let them see they got to you, Nick's motto. But when a new case seems just a little bit too familiar, it leaves Doug wondering, what got to Nick?

It didn’t take long before the two members of the ZPD arrived at the Summer Meadows Apartment complex. A newer complex, it was located on the very edge of the Rainforest District in one of the nicer area’s because it is in one of the few where it wasn’t continually raining.

As Nick and Doug pulled into the complex, they noticed a brown squirrel standing out front of one of the buildings frantically waving them down. They drove over to her and parked the cruiser. Getting to of the car Nick quickly looked her up and down. Mostly for police reason but also out of some personal interest. Doug noticed this and frowned at his partner’s unprofessionalism.

As for the squirrel, She was younger probably in her early 20’s, and from the look on her face, she had been crying. Doug correctly figured this was the mammal that called in the homicide.

Except for the squirrel, everything around them was calm. Doug breathed a sigh of relief. While it was never good to be called to a homicide it was better to be and a quiet scene then one with an aggressive mammal that could still be a danger to them or to others.

Approaching the squirrel, Nick and Doug prepared to ask some questions but before they could say anything she started talking.

“She’s in there!” The squirrel said fighting to hold back tears. “My.. my roommate. Sarah. I just.. I just came home and found her and, and she was, ..………“

“Slow down miss…..” Doug said trying to keep the frantic squirrel calm. “Let’s start with your name.”

“My name is Sylvia, Sylvia Rongeuse.”

“Ok, Ms. Rongeuse” Nick started “Can you tell us what happened?” It always surprised Doug how caring and considerate Nick was with witnesses. Especially with how unprofessional he was leering at her as they got out of the car. All of the bite and anger that was usually present in his voice would vanish. It was almost like he was a different mammal, a peak perhaps into the officer he used to be.

“I was at class.” Sylvia said “Both Sarah and I are students at Zootopia Community College. Normally when I get home Sarah has already left and locked up, I always forget to lock up, so she makes sure of it. But today the door was unlocked… and….”

Sylvia started to get choked up again causing Doug to step in. “Take your time Ms. Rongeuse.”

“…. the door was unlocked. I figured she might have overslept, So I was quiet when I came in. I didn’t know if she had the day off what …. and…..then ….. there she was. Just laying there she wasn’t moving, I called to her, and she didn’t answer.…… I touched her arm, and it was cold.” Sylvia was now crying hard. “ and she was … she... Then I called you.”

She looked up at the two officers.

“ok,” Nick said with compassion in his voice. “is there anyone else in the apartment?”

“Just her…”

Nick looked at Doug. “Ok, miss please wait here a minute while Officer Bonchien and I go assess the situation.”

“Yes, yes of course.” She answered still crying.

Doug entered first with Nick close behind him. The kitchen was clear but as they entered the living room what they saw horrified both officers. There, lying nude on her back was a chocolate colored bunny. She had a multitude of cuts all over her body, and while they couldn’t be sure until forensics arrived, it seemed likely that she was sexually assaulted.

The room was destroyed. Furniture overturned pictures torn from the walls. Signs of a struggle everywhere. Looking at the destruction Doug secretly hoped whoever did suffered at least some injury. Some sort of instant punishment for a crime so heinous.

Doug shook his head disgusted at what one mammal could do to another. He turned to Nick to ask what he thought of the scene or if he noticed anything, but he paused. Nick was frozen looking at the scene in what Doug could only describe as fear.

Turning on his heels, Nick rushed out of the room and backed out front where he landed on the side of the building breathing deeply. If Doug didn’t know better, he thought Nick might be sick.

While watching his partner’s odd behavior, Doug returned to Ms. Rongeuse. “I have to apologize for my partner. After all of the scenes, he has seen he still hates the sight of such violence.” It was a complete lie. They had seen much worse than this. Car accidents and crime scenes that would upset the strongest of stomachs would hardly bother Nick let alone have such a visceral reaction. But for some reason this one was different.

“It’s ok,” she said, “It’s better than being used to it.”

“Ms. Rongeuse do you mind if I ask you a few questions while my partner pulls himself together?” Doug said in his calm and nurturing manner that made him so good at interviewing witnesses.

“Of course.” She said, her voice shaky and uncertain

“Ok, I’ll make this easy. Does anyone besides you and Sarah have access to the apartment?”

“Only the landlord.”

“Do you know, did Sarah had any enemies?”

“No everyone liked Sarah.”

“an ex-boyfriend perhaps?”

“She doesn’t really date. Until recently she started hanging out with this one guy.”

“Do you happen to know his name?”

“I’m sorry I don’t. I never met him. But she was always talking about how caring and considerate he was.

“Ms. Rongeuse is there anything you can tell us about Sarah’s boyfriend?

“He was a red fox. Like your partner.”

Doug turned looking towards Nick when a second police cruiser arrived this one carrying members of the ZPD forensics team.

“What do we got?” Carla Tragen a koala bear and the senior member of the forensic team, said as she exited the police cruiser.

“One victim, female, chocolate brown, lagomorph, appears to be in her early 20’s, it’s pretty gruesome in there. Doug said.

“Good,” Carla said. “Hopefully the bastard that did this left us enough to find him.” As she directed her crew to start searching the scene, Nick and Doug began to explore the rest of the apartment.

In Sarah’s bedroom, and away from the body, Nick had seemingly returned to normal. They looked through the room and found little of note. Nothing that pointed to an enemy or a motive for why the doe was attacked.

As far as either of them could tell it was the same bedroom of any 20 something college student. They were about to give up and move on when there by the door Doug noticed Sarah’s phone sitting on the floor.

Picking it up he noticed it was locked, but he was able to read the last message left open in her notifications. It was from earlier this morning, and it said. “I will be there soon.” The message was sent from the Tod.

Waking into the living room Doug walked up to Carla and asked how the forensic investigation was going.

“Not bad,” she said “Whoever did this didn’t really take much care to cover their tracks. Here is what we can tell you. She was defiantly sexually assaulted, and while we can’t be sure until we get her back to the lab, the claw marks look to be from a smaller predator.”

Turning to Nick, Carla looked at him for a second before she smiled. “Officer mind lending me a paw?” Walking over near the body she picked up a book that had three claw marks raking across the cover.

“Be a dear and let see how well these fit. Her roommate said she was dating a fox and I have a feeling you are going to prove her right.”

Nick looked uncomfortable but still complied with Carla’s request. Just as she had guessed Nick’s claws were a perfect length and width to make the slice marks like those seen on the book.

“Fox all right,” Carla said proudly. “Which means I am willing to bet that after some tests these red hairs we found will prove it and we just might know who we are looking for in no time.” Carla smiled obviously proud at what she was able to determine about what happened.”

Nick still looking a little flustered from being part of her experiment asked: “Can you tell us anything else about what happened?”

Shaking her head, Carla responded “Not until we get her back to the lab. Stop by tomorrow, and I will be able to tell you more than.”

“It’s a date,” Nick said as he turned and walked away.

Doug frowned at Nick’s choice of words before turning to Carla. “The corner is here and ready to take the body. We are going to turn the scene over to you so we can gather a few more statements and hopefully get out of here soon.

“Sound good,” Carla said as she turned back to one of her team members.

Tapping Nick on the shoulder, Doug said “Come on let's talk to the neighbors then go get a drink. If I need one this bad, you must be dying.”

After checking with the neighbors, who despite the paper thing was managed to hear absolutely nothing of the heinous crime happening next door Nick and Doug were back in the cruiser. Nick was still out of it. Preoccupied with something that weighed heavy on his mind and clearly, the crime scene had something to do with it. “So,” Doug said while driving the cruiser “What happened in there?”

Nick looked at Doug. “Nothing” he lied. The last thing Nick wanted to talk about was how familiar this scene was. How he even though the bunny today was brown all he saw was the blood-stained grey fur of his former partner.

He still remembers every smell and sight from that night. The metallic smell of the blood. The heavy breathing of Judy’s attacker. The view of her broken form and the exhausted whimpers of pain she made as that monster forced himself inside of her.

Doug frowned knowing for sure the tod was lying to him. On many occasions when Nik refused to share Doug would let it go. But today was different. Today it wasn’t just Nick’s past. It had to do with the case. Nick knew something. Something that might catch whoever did this or something that might affect his ability to do his job.

“Bullshit,” Doug said. All friendliness that was usually present in his voice was absent. “I saw you in there today. You completely froze up when we found the body.” Doug kept his eye on Nick waiting for a response.

“Look, it just reminded me of something I would rather forget” Nick sounded dejected almost sad. “It’s something I really don’t want talk about it” Nick paused for a second before continuing his voice becoming defensive. “So if you’re done with your interrogation can we do our jobs? Or do you need to know what color boxer’s I wearing so your report can be complete?” Nick snapped.

“Back off. I was just worried about you” Doug said a bit of disgust in his voice due to his partner’s outburst. “It’s not like you to freeze up at a scene like that. It makes me think there is more to the story than you are letting on.”

“I am sure there are more important things for you to wonder about than why I wasn’t excited to be at the scene of a gruesome murder.” Nick paused for a second before he continued, his voice dripping with venom. “Like, I don’t know, the dead naked bunny we just saw laying in a pool of her own blood? Maybe you should be wondering who did that instead of being curious as to why I was uncomfortable.”

Doug was pissed. It wasn’t a secret that the fox wasn’t well liked around the precinct and if he kept acting this way he might lose the closest thing he had to a friend. “Whatever” Doug said as the two rode in silence back to the station.  
-

In an empty bar not far from his apartment Nick sat alone on a barstool at the far corner of the bar. It was a seat that had become all too failure to him as his drinking and depression increased. In his shaking paw, he held an almost empty glass of whiskey. “calm down” he kept saying to himself. “It’s just a coincidence. Just another bunny.”

“But it was so similar.” He thought to himself. “The blood. The way she lay there, cut up and hurt. The glassy look of fear in her eyes.” He lifted the glass taking the last drink when the thought that haunted him returned. “If I had been only a few minutes later that would have been Judy.” He thought. As hard as he tried to fight it, he pictured Judy laying there like the bunny he saw earlier. It sent chills down his spine.

“Another?” The bartender, an old bulldog, asked from the other side of the bar noticing Nick’s empty glass. Nick looked at the glass and then to his watch. He struggled to read the time as the numbers danced around, causing him to realize how drunk he really was even if he couldn’t tell how late it was. “I think I have probably had enough,” Nick said managing not to slur and tip off the bartender to how much he was over-served.

Standing from his seat at the bar Nick grabbed his coat and pulled out his wallet throwing a few bills down to cover his tab before waving at the bartender on his way out of the bar.

Stepping outside Nick was shocked at how cold it was. He shivered wishing he would have grabbed a heavier coat, but at least the chill in the air would help him sober up a bit on his walk home.

Looking around Nick thought about how much he used to love Zootopia at night. The lights, the stillness. But now the silence was deafening. Without distractions he was left with only his thoughts which when he drank, which was most of the time would drift back to the night his life fell apart.

He remembered it all. No matter how much he drank or tried to forget every second of that night was burned into his mind. The sound of her scream. The sight of her laying there shaking in fear, that monster on top of her while she begged him to stop as she tried to resist.

He remembered the fight. The rage he felt. The feeling of flesh being torn by his claws. The metallic taste of the other foxes blood. The earthy and floral scent of Judy on that monster who had taken her against her will.

He remembered her calling for him stopping him from taking a life. He remembers holding her. Telling her how much he loved her as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Finally, he remembers her waking up, scared of him. In what had to be immense pain and a three-day coma the only thing she wanted was she wanted him to stay away from her.

Nick didn’t realize it at first, but at some point in the walk, he had begun to cry. Missing the feeling of his bunny in his arms. Looking up at his surroundings it took Nick a second to realize where he had walked to.

He was in front of Judy’s building. A place he had stayed many times that he will probably never enter again. In his drunken depression he walked back to the one place he really wanted to be, but also the one place he could never be.

He looked up at her window. The shades were drawn keeping the light out. He quickly turned and started walking away back towards his own place a few blocks away. He didn’t want to risk being caught by her.

As much as he was dying to see her, to hear her voice, he knew she didn’t want to see him. He knew that her even knowing he was out here would upset her and he didn’t want that. He loved her too much to let that happen.

Once he reached his place, he pushed open the door and looked at his tiny dirty apartment. He flashed back to how it looked when he first moved in. He originally got this place for Judy and him to share, although the incident happened before he could ask her.

It was beautiful back then. Everything was clean and new. It was small, but still an upgrade from that glorified dorm room she has been living in. It was going to be an anniversary present. But then it happened. She never got a chance to see this place.

She would never live here now, not with the way it looked. Not with him here. Walking over to the couch Nick plopped down and grabbed a picture for the end table. It was of Judy and him. It was after a picnic in the park that was ruined by a massive rainstorm.

He had tried so hard to make that day perfect. Packing the ideal lunch, finding the perfect spot. They had just finished with another of their big cases, and both of them needed to relax. He wanted to give her the perfect day, and then it rained.

They tried to hurry back to his old apartment. But by the time they arrived their clothing and their fur was utterly soaked. All of the work Nick put into making himself look good for their special day ruined. Judy couldn't help herself. She so funny, she had to take the selfie Nick was now holding.

Later, after they dried off and ate what was left of their waterlogged lunch. They spent the rest of the night together cuddling under a blanket and making love while the storm washed the city outside.

The day was ruined, but it was a perfect memory. One Nick was desperate to hold on to. Carefully placing the picture back on the end table he looked at the ceiling tears in his eyes.

“Carrots... I hope you are ok. You have no idea what I would give to hold you again. To be able to tell you how much I miss you, and that…. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted you to be afraid of me. ” Nick paused as he blinked away tears. “I’m sorry.”  
-

The next day Doug was still curious as to why Nick had frozen at the scene of that homicide the previous day. He was ready to pounce on the fox as soon as he got to work. But when Nick showed up before Doug could say anything “Sorry, I was out of it. I’m going to see my therapist tomorrow. Hopefully, she can help me figure out why I’m getting cold feet.”

Doug was caught off guard. He was planning on having a big argument. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering his partner. But Nick’s actions disarmed him. How could Doug question him when not only did Nick say he didn’t know but admit he was seeking professional help to understand it.

He hated to admit it, but Doug was actually impressed and a little proud that Nick was taking some initiative and looking after himself. “Maybe he is getting a little better,” Doug thought to himself.

Letting go of his curiosity, for now, Doug turned to the next thing they had to do. They had an appointment to visit the coroner’s lab in the morgue and get the result of the autopsy and exam done to their victim from the previous day.

Walking down the stairs in Zootopia General Hospital neither mammal looked all that excited. They both hated the morgue. A feeling that Nick assumed was pretty common throughout the force. No one had ever gone down here for a good reason it was always because something horrible happened and today was no different.

Opening the door, Nick stepped in first. Doug was trying not to read anything into it, but he wondered if Nick was doing it to show he was doing better after yesterday. After they entered Doug paused he wanted to see how Nick would react to seeing the corpse of the bunny again.

Approaching the table where the bunny lay under a sheet Nick acted like nothing was unusual. Doug wasn’t surprised by this. He was sure Nick would probably figure out that he was being watched and was being careful with his reactions. Walking up to the coroner Nick spoke first. “So doc, what did you find?”

The coroner was an elderly goat named Dr. Paul Leiche. He was a little taller than both Nick and Doug but still seemed frail. He greeted both officers before getting into the disturbing business of sharing his findings.

“Well, as you can see things were pretty rough for this poor doe.” Dr. Leiche said in a shaky voice” Whoever did this was angry. First, you were right on your suspicions. She was sexually assaulted, but we didn’t find any DNA. Around her genitals and on her body we did find some small hairs. Some were red and somewhere cream colored. I heard from Ms. Tragen that the doe was dating a fox. Which would make sense based on the texture and color but we sent the samples out to the lab to be tested anyway so we can have confirmation.“

“As for injuries, like you noted on the scene, there was a multitude of contusions and lacerations all over her body likely caused by the perpetrator's claws. Again based on this test Carla did on site we are going to assume a fox, like Officer Wilde here, is the suspect.”

Nick cringed as he was compared to whoever did this heinous act.

“In the process of the rape she was beaten pretty bad, and at some point, the perpetrator had stepped on her back fracturing two vertebrae in her spine. Probably to stop her from escaping be for the sexual assault.”

“The cause of death was strangulation. Probably done by paw based on some claw marks we found on her neck.”

The goat paused. “But the oddest thing we found had to be her left arm.”

What was odd about her arm?” Doug asked.

“Because Officer Bonchien, It was broken after this poor bunny was dead. Someone broke her arm on purpose. It wasn’t in a struggle. Or by accident. Whoever hurt her broke her arm after the assault. Maybe as a calling card? Or some strange fetish. We really have no idea why.”

Nick took a step back clearly disturbed at the revelation. The injuries suffered by this poor doe matched Judy’s exactly. This couldn’t be a coincidence. This had to be planned, this had to be on purpose. This was a message. A message to him. Nick’s head was spinning. He felt like he was going to be sick or maybe pass out. He had to get out of the morgue.

Without a word, Nick turned on his heels and quickly walked out of the morgue to the surprise of both Doug and the coroner.

“uh….” Doug stammered trying to think of anything to cover for his partner’s odd behavior. “I think he may have had an idea. Thanks, Paul. “

“It’s my job,” The elderly goat said as Doug turned and followed Nick out into the hall.

In the hall, Nick was nowhere to be found. The only thing Doug saw was an emergency exit door as it slowly closed. Dashing outside he found Nick leaning against the building his hands on his knees as he tried in vain to catch his breath and slow his racing heart rate.

“You ok partner?” Doug asked as he witnessed Nick’s second panic attack in as many days.

“Just peachy. Can’t you tell?” Nick said trying to be his usual sarcastic self but being too jittery to really pull it off.

“You looked like you saw a ghost down there. The same as at the scene the other day.”

Nick never looking up said too quietly for Doug to hear “I did.”

“What was that?” Doug asked Not hearing Nick.

Nick stood having regained his composure. “Nothing I was just saying something I ate wasn’t agreeing with me. I think it was the smell down there.

Doug looked at Nick knowing he was hiding something. “Something about this case is hitting a little too close to home for him.” Doug thought. “But he will never admit it.”

“So, why do you think he broke her arm after she was dead.”

“I don’t know,” Nick said a little too quickly, eager to dismiss the similarities to Judy’s case.

Nick and Doug stood there for a second looking at each other Nick trying to shrink from the prying gaze of his partner. Doug knew there was more to this story and he was going to find it out.

“So” Nick started. “I uh have to go to my mandatory therapist meeting tomorrow. I think I am going to go home and figure out what I am going to say, and hopefully feel a little better. Are you going to be ok without me?” Nick tried to joke, but the unease in his voice was easy for Doug to catch.

“I think that may be a good idea,” Doug said while at the same time resolving to do a bit more research into his partners past and try and figure out the connection.

“Nick turned and hurriedly walked away, his limp a little more noticeable than usual. Doug had never realized before how much he worked to hide it. Like many things Nick had refrained from telling Doug exactly where it came from preferring to keep that like every part of his past a mystery. “Maybe him not hiding it now was a clue” Doug wondered.  
-

Doug was determined to find out what Nick was hiding. There was a reason for these attacks. Maybe he knew the girl. Perhaps he knew the fox. There had to be a reason he was acting like he was. Back at his desk Doug began his search. Starting in the most obvious places first, Nick’s case record.

As Doug poured over every case, Nick had worked on he was shocked at how prolific the fox was. Nick and his former partner were clearly the rising stars of the ZPD. They had tackled many high profile cases and solved cases that had confounded their fellow officers.

But for everything Doug learned about Nick’s history, nothing helped to explain why a homicide would have freaked him out like this.

Nick had handled multiple homicides of mammals young and old and of many different species. He had dealt with some truly horrible criminals who did things that made Doug feel sick to his stomach. The only common thread was the accolades he and his partner received for solving the cases.

The most striking thing he found was the picture these cases painted of Nick Wilde was not the tod he knew. Like in his personal file Doug had read when he first became Nick’s partner, these files spoke of a charismatic, fast-talking, fox. One who’s quick wit and keen eye were invaluable to the ZPD.

Nothing in any of them pointed to the malcontent Nick would become by the time he reached precinct 34. Doug closed the file. There were no answers in there. Maybe there was a connection in his personnel file. That is where he would check next.

As Doug stood, he looked at his watch, and it was already after 6:00. His family would be waiting. The mystery of Nick Wilde would have to wait for one more day. But tomorrow morning he was going to talk to the chief. Nick has some sort of link to these cases, and Doug is going to find out what. 


	3. Someone To Talk To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Doug both seek out others for help with their problems. Neither gets the support they were seeking, but they just might have gotten the help they needed.

The next morning Doug Bonchien awoke in his bed tired. After watching his normally stoic and unflappable partner Nick Wilde freeze up for the second time in two days, Doug had to know why. Did Nick have a connection to the murder case they were investigating? Did he know the victim? Or was it due to a memory an event from his past that this case was hitting a little too close to?

Doug’s research at Precinct 34 the day before took up most of his afternoon and yet didn’t yield the results he was looking for. His personal and case files were clean. There was no connection he could find that would link Nick to this case in any way.

After leaving the precinct around 6:00 pm to join his wife for a quiet dinner, he excused himself to his computer and continued his search. There was nothing official but thanks to the internet any article that was written was still available and might hold a clue into why his partner was acting so strangely.

It was a hunt that kept him up late that night, or more specifically early in the next morning. Doug was getting ready to give up. To go to bed and continue his search in the morning. But just before he turned off his computer, he clicked on one last link, and there it was.

It was a newspaper clipping with details on a case that seemed to be missing from Nick’s file. It was a sting operation gone bad that resulted in Nick, his partner, and the suspect all being sent to Zootopia General for a lengthy stay.

Based on the dates of the article this case had happened just before Nick was reassigned to Precinct 34. Doug was sure this was the case he was looking for. But why was it left out of both Nick’s case file as well as his personnel file? The question bugged Doug the entire night and was the reason he wasn’t able to sleep.

Rolling out of bed at 9:00 am the next morning Doug noticed that his wife, Olivia, was already awake. It was Doug’s day off, and she had graciously allowed him to sleep in, which after the rough night he had was much appreciated.

Walking into the kitchen wearing his shorts and a tee shirt Doug found Olivia eating breakfast. She was Doug’s age, and like him, she was a yellow lab. She was a little bit shorter than Doug but just as athletic as he was. But while he looked as you would expect having just climbed out of bed, she was already showered and groomed ready to tackle the day.

“Morning honey,” she chirped as she gave the tired pooch in front of her a cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek. “You were tossing and turning so much I decided it was best to let you sleep.”

“Thanks,” a still half asleep Doug said taking the first sip of his coffee. “What are you all dressed up for? Something going on at the center today?” Obviously not remembering what she had told him.

“Yes, there is. I have a funding meeting with some potential donors for the Community Center in a little over an hour,” she answered. “It takes money to keep the place open, and the mamas I am meeting with have a lot of it.” Olivia smiled as she looked at her sleepy looking husband.

Like Doug, Olivia was a very community-minded mammal. After graduating she could have pursued all sort of potential career paths but instead opted for the less-glamours, and less profitable position as director of the local community center which provided services and programs for thousands of kids all over the Rain Forrest District.

Olivia loved her job even if it was never going to make her rich. As Doug sat there, drinking his coffee, Olivia sat a box of cereal down next to him along with some milk. “I am going to be gone the rest of the day so enjoy your day of freedom, and I expect a good dinner waiting for me when I get home.” She said with a laugh.

The male lab’s inability to cook was legendary with Olivia often teasing him that he was so bad he could burn water. It was Doug’s one glaring flaw in Olivia’s mind. He could clean, fix things, and do laundry but preparing anything more complicated than the cereal she placed in front of him was just not going to happen.

Doug smiled knowing that whenever she was asking him to cook, it was really a hint that she wanted to be taken someplace nice for dinner. Hopefully, the dinner would be to celebrate a nice new donation to the kids' programs.

After kissing his wife and wishing her luck on her big meeting, he sat down to his cereal. I full day off without a list of chores was a rarity. Doug considered what to do. Maybe play golf, or fix one of the many broken things around the apartment. Be even as he thought of different things to do he knew the truth. He had to find out about Nick’s past. What was the connection between the missing case he saw online, and their murder case? Why was Nick freezing up?

Placing his breakfast dishes in the sink, Doug thought to himself. “I need some help. Someone to bounce some ideas off of.” Fortunately for Doug, he knew just the person for such an activity. Who better to ask for advice about police issues than a retired cop with over 20 years on the ZPD, his father. Jonathan Bonchien.

Walking over to the counter where his phone was sitting he picked it up and dialed his father’s number. After a couple of rings, he dad happily answered. “Hey Mutt,” his father said calling him by his old nickname from when he was a pup. "What are you up to today?” His father said.

“It’s my day off,” Doug said. “I was going to see if you were free and wanted to grab a cup of coffee at Mel’s Diner.”

“I can’t say no to you offering to buy me coffee and a donut” his dad answered back enthusiastically.

Doug smiled catching the addition to his dad had added to the invitation. “Who said I was buying the coffee? Or a donut?”

“At my age who can remember” his dad joked. “When do you want to meet?”

“How about in an hour or so I need to hop in the shower first.”

“Sounds like a plan. I will see ya there Mutt. I’ll be the one who looks like me.” His dad said laughing at his own joke before hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone back on the counter, Doug hurried into the bathroom to get himself ready.

After a quick shower, Doug got dressed and was walking the few blocks down to Mel’s, his and his father’s favorite diner. As Doug entered, he looked across the small restaurant looking for the old dog he was meeting. Unsurprisingly his father was already there sitting at the bar with a half-eaten donut and a cup of coffee in front of him.

As Doug approached Jonathan, His dad stood up and smiled.“About time you showed up. I was going to have to order another donut if you didn’t hurry.” He said as he greeted his son with a hug.

Just then a voice from the other side of the bar said, “The last thing that old dog needs in more donuts.” The voice belonged to the waitress Joan an old friend of the retired cop who had been working at Mel’s for years. “Hey, Dougie what can I get you?” She said with a smile.

“Just coffee right now. Thanks, Joan” Doug answered

“Anything for my favorite customer,” She said with a smile.

Jonathan put on a hurt look on his face. “I thought you said I was your favorite customer?”

Joan smiled at John. “You told me he was paying today. So that makes him my favorite.”

All three of them laughed as Joan poured the coffee for Doug and refilled Jon’s cup. “Ok, you two let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks,” they both said in unison.

Jonathan took a sip of his newly warmed up coffee before he looked at his pup. “So Dougie, are you going to make me guess or are you going to tell me what is this really about?”

Doug looked at his father “Can’t a son just have coffee with his dad?”

“Any of my other pups yes. You, I can tell from your voice something is bothering you, and you need some advice.”

Doug smiled. “Never could sneak one by the old detective.”

“Not that you didn’t try in high school. You really thought I wouldn’t notice my whiskey getting more and more watery every weekend?” Jonathan said as he remembered his pups misdeeds.

Doug laughed remembering the story. “What can I say young and dumb.”

“Well, you’re not young anymore so what can I help you with,” Jon said teasing his pup.

Doug paused, not quite sure how to tell his problem. “I’m, having an issue with my partner.” He said.

“You don’t get along? John asked.

“No, no,” Doug said “We get along fine, but there is something wrong. A couple of days ago we were assigned to a homicide. It isn’t our first, isn’t even the most disturbing. And Nick, Nick’s my partner, has never so much as blinked. The stomach of steel. But on this one, he had what looked like a panic attack.”

John nodded as he listened to his son.

“It was weird, but I didn’t think much of it. But then the next day at the morgue when we were getting the official list of injuries and cause of death from the coroner he did it again. Just panicked and ran out of the morgue. Later I found him outside barely able to stand.”

Doug paused letting his father absorb what he had said. “If I wouldn’t know better I would think he was some rookie. Of course, he won’t tell me anything just tells me he had some bad food that was bothering him.”

“There is more to this story isn’t there? I mean, that’s odd, but I have a feeling that if that were all it was, you wouldn’t be here.” Jonathan said

Doug looked down at his coffee for a second before looking back at his dad. “Nick is not a popular officer. I truly believe I’m the only one in the precinct that can stand him.”

Jonathan asked, “Is he just an ass?”

“Well yes,” Doug said without hesitation. “But after a look at his personal filed, I found he didn’t use to be like that. Nick was an all-star. He worked directly under Chief Bogo, solved a bunch of big cases. Received all sorts of accolades. But then, something happened.”

Leaning in towards Doug Jonathan was interested. “What happened?”

Doug set down his coffee. “That is the problem. I have no idea. I found mentions of a case that went bad. But the details of the case has been left out of both his case file and his personal recorded. Whatever happened it turned a star of the ZPD into a pariah.”  
Doug paused to take a sip of his coffee before he continued. “Last night I did some digging. I found an article about a case that is missing from the official records. Nick and his old partner were undercover, and things went bad. Both of them ended up with long stays at Zootopia General along with the Suspect.”

“According to the dates on the article, it happened just before Nick was reassigned. The rumor is that Nick molested his former partner. They found some physical evidence of his fur on her body. But she refused to press any charges and I’’ be honest. This might be naive of me, but he just doesn’t seem like the type. Especially, based on who he appeared to be before this incident.”

“Interesting,” The old dog said. “Just curious, anything of note about his old partner?”

Doug continued “Another star of the ZPD. Judy Hopps. The bunny officer that solved that Savage Predator incident a few years ago. So not exactly someone who gets pushed around or intimidated.”

“Is your partner Nick a bunny as well?”

“Nick is a fox,” Doug said matter a factly.

“You have a fox on the force? Never thought I would see the day one of those untrustworthy varmints would be allowed behind the shield, and his old partner was a bunny? I always knew Bogo was crazy.”

Doug looked at his dad a bit surprised at his response.

“I hate to tell you this son but have you considered the rumors might be true? He has a history with bunnies and is now freezing up around them. He might be remembering the moment of weakness that cost him his career. Besides It wouldn’t be the first time in history a fox has taken advantage of a bunny, although it used to be for food not …. Other things.”

Doug shook his head “I just, I don’t, Nick’s an ass, but he isn’t like that. Besides, you know the ZPD would have come down hard on him if they had any proof.”

“It sounds like they did have some proof,” Jonathan said

“But she said it was just from him doing first aid” Doug mumbled as he took another sip of his coffee.

Jonathan sat down his mug and looked at his pup. “That just might be what she wants to believe. From what I hear she’s tough, but she is still a doe.” Jon fiddled with his coffee stirrer thinking for a second before he spoke.

“Mutt have you considered that just maybe your partner should be a suspect? With his past, his current actions, and let’s face it he is a fox it wouldn’t really surprise me to find out he is back to his old ways.”

Doug frowned. He was confident there was more going on than he knew about, but he had never considered Nick could be the one behind the crime. “There is no way Nick could have been the one to kill the doe we found.”

Doug sat there in alliance staring at his father. Was it really possible for Nick to be shaken because he was worried about being caught? All they know about the perpetrator as he was most likely a red fox. Just like Nick.

“Look Mutt,” John said no longer in a joking mood. “I don’t know this mammal, and you seem to trust him. But since he is unable or at least unwilling to talk about it, why not go ask some mammals that know him?”

“Like who?” Doug asked

“Like your captain for example or maybe the perp who was sent to the hospital with him.” Jonathan paused to take another sip of his coffee.“ Maybe track down his victim slash old partner. She might be able to tell you something.”

“Who would you ask first?” Doug asked

“Me, I would ask the only one of the three that has no reason to protect the fox. Find that perp he sent to the hospital. He will probably have a few things to tell you that will give you a whole new understanding of your partner.

Doug nodded knowing his dad was right.

“It’s hard to suspect one of your own Mutt.” His dad said. “But no one is above the law, not even the ZPD. We all took the oath to serve and protect. That oath means more to some than others. Just make sure it means something to you.”

Doug knew his dad was right. It was hard to suspect his partner, but he was a fox that had a history of problems with bunnies, and he was acting pretty strange.

Standing up Doug took out his wallet and dropped a few bills next to his cup of coffee. “Thanks, dad, be nice to Joan.”

“I’m always nice,” Jonathan said.

“Ha,” they heard from the far side of the bar. Both of the dogs looked to the side and saw Joan laughing at Jonathan.

“Oh come on!” Jonathan said as Doug left his father there to flirt with the waitress.

Outside of Mels Doug looks at his watch. It was getting late, and Doug was not going to be late for his dinner date with his wife. Nick and his issues would have to wait until tomorrow. Then he would see what Thomas Mal has to say about Nick Wilde.

On the other side of town in a nondescript office building, Nick Wilde was laying on the couch in the office of his therapist, a red fox a few years younger than Nick, named, Dr. Emily Sinopa. Nick first started meeting with Dr. Sinopa not long after was released from the hospital. He wasn’t there to better himself or work through his issues. He was there because the ZPD made it a condition of his continued employment with the

Nick was pretty sure they didn’t really think he would get better, they just wanted it to look like they were trying to in case he snapped again. Like many bureaucracies, they were more worried about covering their ass than the health of one of their employees.

Nick had told his partner he was going to talk Dr. Sinopa about what was bothering him this session. To try and figure out why he kept freezing during their latest homicide investigation. But Nick didn’t feel the need. He knew it was because the case reminded him of a particular grey rabbit he was never able to get out of his mind truly.

But it didn’t matter because like most of his sessions with Dr. Sinopa Nick wasn’t saying much during this appointment. Most of the noise in the room was coming from Emily as she moaned his name as she straddled the half-naked tod beneath her.

It wasn’t what most would call the most healthy of patient-doctor relationships. Each one using the other for their own pleasure, while neither of them had any real feeling for the other anything other than the physical sensations of the friction between them.

After they had finished, the two of them lay together on the small couch coming down from the high of their own orgasms. It was while they were cuddling that they would sometimes talk, the closest Nick would ever get to professional help in her office.

Emily laid next to Nick on the couch purring softly. She looked up at the todd and noticed a faraway look on Nick’s face. “Somethings on his mind.” She thought to herself. Propping herself up on an elbow, she smiled. “Something on your mind lover?” She purred as her paw rubbed his chest gently.

Nick frowned. While she was a gorgeous vixen, part of the reason he was sleeping with her was to avoid having to talk. “Nothing you want to hear about,” he said dismissively hoping that she would drop it and not force the issue. Unfortunately for Nick, he wasn’t so fortunate, as Emily persisted with her questions.

“Try me. I am actually pretty good at what I do.” She said confidently

Nick smiled a sly smile “From the sounds of things a few minutes ago I am not bad at what I do either.” He said with a smile as he ran his paw through the fur on he chest trying to distract her from her questions.

Emily giggled as she snuggled into Nick, “Trust me, I’m not complaining. But I was referring to what I do professionally.

Nick looked at the clock frustrated. There was still ten minutes left in their hour. He hated to talk about his past. He just wanted to lay there and not think about how his life sucked. But he could tell that she wasn’t going to give up

Sighing he said. “It’s just this homicide case Doug, and I are working on. It was just a little familiar to another case from a long time ago. Has me a bit on edge” Nick said trying to not go into details.

“Let me guess,” Emily said suddenly a little annoyed at Nick’s attempts to be vague. “It was a bunny.”

Nick looked confused. ”How did you know?”

“Nicky, I’ve been sleeping with you for over a year. You really think I don’t know you are still hung up on your ex-partner. The bunny they accused you of raping? Baby, you need to forget about her and move on. You were never going to get into her pants, and pining after her is making you miserable.”

Nick opened his muzzle to say something, but no sounds came out.

“Seriously Nicky,” the vixen laying next to him said her voice was taking a more authoritative tone. “She took out a restraining order on you. She wants nothing to do with you. Trust me from where I sit, or at least where I was sitting a few minutes ago…” She cracks a smile at her own double entendre, "She is the one missing out.”  
Emily sat up looking down at the tod a seductive look in her eyes. “Let that paranoid little bitch think what she wants. You have already done much better than some slutty little cottontail.”

Nick’s face turns dead serious “Don’t call her that”

“Don’t call her what? A slut or a bitch? She ruined your life, Nicky. Cost you your career, your friends, Just because she couldn’t tell the difference between two foxes. You know what I think” Emily looked nick in the eye with a seductive look” after her assault and her first dose of fox cock she knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself around you.”

Nick stood up from the couch roughly pushing the doctor aside. Once on his feet he looked directly at the doctor barely surpassing a growl in his voice. “don’t say things like that about her. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Unshaken but the sudden aggressive behavior being shown by the tod Emily stared at him A possessive look in her eyes. “You need to get over her. You get to have this now” She said gesturing to herself “I mean seriously. Why do you care? She clearly doesn’t care about you.” She said looking at the naked tod in front of her. “Unless….. Nicky was her assault her first taste or was she already equated with……” Emily reached out brushing his fox hood before Nick could swat her hand away.

Nick was angry. He wanted to lash out. Tell the vixen in front of him about his relationship with Judy. How she saved him. How she took the lowlife loser, she met selling pawsicles and helped turn him into a respected police officer, something he would still be if he hadn’t blown their last case together. Everything he is was her doing. He could not love her after that no matter what she did.

Staring at Dr. Sinopa he slowly regaining his composure. “Doc, she didn’t fuck up my life. I did. What happened was my fault, not hers.”

“That's bullshit, and you know it. That bunny clearly hurt you.”

Nick started to gather his clothing. “I’m not going to stay here and listen to this. She was ten times the women you are, had a better ass too.”

Dr. Sinopa lashed out. Angry at Nick’s insult “Go ahead leave. It’s not my fault you are so fucked up you can’t get over your prey. Go see if she’ll fuck you after she has you thrown in jail? Maybe then you can tell me how special she is. You are seriously one fucked up fox Nick Wilde.”

“You’re right. I am fucked up. But, since it is your job to fix that I guess you’re as lousy a psychiatrist as you are a lay.”

Emily stopped and stared furious with Nick’s insult. “Fuck you. You piece of shit.”

Not stopping to look at her Nick continues to get dressed. “You already did babe, and since I am not getting much the way of therapy when I’m here that It seems, that is what I’m paying for.”

“Excuse me?” She said incised. “Are you calling me a whore?”

Nick looked at her with his sly smile. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Get the fuck out of my office” She yelled furious with the fox infant of her.

“With pleasure.” A fully dress Nick Wilde said as he walked toward the door of her office but paused before he left. “By the way hearing you talk right now reminds me of my favorite thing about you.”Emily stood there still hurt but curious about what he was going to say.

“It’s when you have my cock in your mouth. At least then you shut the fuck up.“ Nick said as he walked out the door.

As he strolled down the stairs back to the street, he mumbled to himself, “I need a drink.”  
-

After leaving the office of his now-former therapist and lover, Nick was not happy. He knew she was right. He was still hung up on Judy. Nick knew he had no chance to ever be with her again no matter how hard he wished it to be true. He had already blown his chance to be with the doe when he snapped.

But he couldn’t blame her. It was his fault. He had messed it up, and he wasn’t about to let anyone, especially not some slut vixen talk bad about her.

Nick was walking down the street paws in his pockets just generally feeling wrong about himself. He was headed to the bar. His plan to self medicate with as much booze as it took to make him feel better about himself. It was then that it happened.

There a few hundred yards away was Judy Hopps. She was just walking her daily patrol. Greeting citizens and just being present to make the public feel safer. It was a program Bogo was setting up when Nick was transferred.

Nick knew he should turn and run. Get as much distance between him and her as possible. But he couldn’t. He had to see her. He was frozen in place as she quickly closed the distance between them.

Thinking quickly Nick ducked into a nearby shop. His heart was racing, and his paws were shaking. This was the closest they had been since that day in the courtroom. Looking out the window, Nick strained to see her desperate to take in every detail. When she finally got close enough for Nick to see her, he was speechless.

She had paused to talk to a kit on the sidewalk just outside Nick’s hiding spot. He wanted to go out to her so bad. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her delicate features, her athletic form, her long ears, and her mesmerizing purple eyes. Nick could only stare muzzle agape as his heart was begging him to take the chance and go out and talk with her.

He wanted to apologize. To tell her how much he still loved her. He wanted to beg her to take him back. He would have given everything he owned just to hold her and smell her scent one more time. But he couldn’t.

Nick looked away thinking of why he couldn’t. The restraining order was one big reason. It showed she wanted nothing to do with him. But also Nick was ashamed at what he had become. He didn’t want her to see him. He was a loser. Friendless, alone, disliked by his coworkers. If by some chance she didn’t arrest him on the spot for going against the court order she would be disappointed to see what he had turned himself into.

Looking back towards the window she was gone. Continuing down the street so quickly Nick wasn’t quite sure he had actually seen or if it was just an illusion of her for a few minutes. With her far enough away Nick exited the shop. Every fiber in his being was telling him to chase after her.

Instead, he continued to the bar. Hopeful that the alcohol would help him forget this moment, and forget her. The love of his life. His only true regret. His bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think is going to happen. What will Thomas Mal tel Doug. Anyone who gets it right will get mentioned in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always please comment I love to hear what you think.


	4. Can I Ask You A Question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug needs answers. Thomas Mal, the mammal that Nick almost killed might just be the one who has them.

Nick Wilde woke up feeling like shit. He wasn’t really surprised. After seeing Judy the day before Nick had gone directly to the bar where he tried to drink enough to fill the gaping hole in his heart. It didn’t work, of course, it still hurt and with every drink and every shot he only wished harder for her to be back in his arms.

Rolling over on his bed away from the window he cursed the sun for rising. It was too bright to keep his eyes open. But when he closed them all, he could see mesmerizing purple of her eyes, the soft feminine features of her face, and he could almost smell the scent that would drive him wild back where they were together.

Sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes Nick was overcome with a volumes thirst. Reaching for the water on his nightstand he brought the bottle to his lips emptying it of the cold liquid in a single drink. His head was pounding, and his stomach felt like he was riding a roller coaster. For a fox who had made a habit of waking up hungover, this was one of the worst ones, he could remember.

Fortunately for Nick, he was working the afternoon shift later today and still had a bit of time to recover before he had to report. But first, he needed something to stop the thunderous pounding inside his skull.

Pulling himself to his feet he walked off balance, feeling the room move as he made his way to the bathroom. Grabbing a bottle of painkillers, he quickly popped two into his mouth as he grabbed and filled a glass he had left near the sink.

Looking in the mirror Nick had to admit the fox looking back at him was a mess, reduced to a shadow of the todd he once was. Gone was much of the muscle he had gained in the academy. Two years of poor eating and no exercise had reclaimed the gains he had made.

Now he stood there a little too thin, his fur missing its shine, and the dark circles under his eyes were now a permeant feature. Again his attention was drawn to the scars left from his fight with Thomas Mal. A constant reminder of what he lost that night.

Returning his gaze to the mirror infant of him he looked himself squarely in the eyes and saw nothing. No hope, no life, no soul. He was a shell, a corpse who didn’t have the good sense to lay down and die.

Taking a deep breath, Nick shook his head. But the fast movement was a bad idea for a fox who was currently in Nick’s shape. He felt it build out of nowhere and hastily moved to the nearby toilet where he threw up. His reward for the fun he had the night before.

Once he was done, and his system was clear Nick slumped down on the tile floor next to the toilet where he leaned against the bathroom wall and started laughing. It was a giggle or even a quiet chuckle. It was a full on laugh that would make any clown or comedian proud.

“You’re pathetic,” he said to himself as he continued to laugh. “No wonder she wants nothing to do with you.” As he finished talking his laughing stopped as a tear escaped his eye. “You never deserved her. You were never good enough. Just a hustler. A low life. Never smart enough to take a hint. This is what you deserve” Nick was crying now. “To sit here alone on the bathroom floor, knowing no one would miss you if you were gone.”

Nick sat his arms resting on his knees, his head lay on his arms tears falling like water from the shower. “I’m sorry Judy. I’m so sorry.”  
-

Across town Nick’s current partner the yellow lab Doug Bonchien sat on the bus watching the buildings of Zootopia roll by. He was on his way to meet a criminal. A predator who was convicted of the rape and murder of multiple small female prey.

In the last two day, his grumpy malcontent of a partner had twice fallen into panic attacks when presented with the facts of murder case the two of them were tasked with solving. Doug was determined to find out what in his partner’s past was causing this, and if there was a chance he might be involved in this crime in some way.

Doug checked his watch. He still had about twenty minutes left in his ride and visiting hours had just started at Shady Acres, the care facility that housed Thomas Mal.

Looking at the folder in his hands he reviewed what was know about Mal. He was a red fox roughly the same age as Nick. But there the similarities ended. Tom had lived a hard life even by Nick’s pre-cop standards. In and out of Juvenile Detention when he was a kit, it wasn’t much of a surprise that he turned to a life of crime as an adult.

Armed robbery, breaking and entering, grand theft auto, if there was a law against it, Mal seems to have broken it. Twice in his life, he did stints in prison once for 6 months for an assault charge. The second was for 3 years for assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder.

But in the case, Doug was interested in there was very little evidence connected him to the crime scenes. The most damning thing being the testimony of Nick and Officer Hopps. The physical evidence that was found could have easily been attributed to either fox present at the scene.

After his trial, Mal was found guilty and sent here to serve out his sentence. Apparently, the beating he received from Nick was so severe that Mal was unable to be kept in an ordinary prison. Looking at the file in his hands Doug for the first time got an accurate look at the damage his partner had done to the fox he was about to meet.

Mal had suffered broken ribs and broken bones in his face. He had lost an eye, seemingly clawed out by Nick. Mal also almost died from the loss of a large amount of blood, due to the plethora of bites and slashes that covered his body.

But the worst injury had to be the brain injury he received from Nick’s repeated blows to his face. It had left Mal disabled. Physically he can move, but his brain no longer able to control his body. The initial attack and the subsequent swelling caused irreparable damage to his mind.

Now like an old punch drunk boxer he sits in his wheelchair barely able to communicate or move. He just sits there watching the world he used to be part of passing him bye.

When he arrived at the hospital, he was not expected to survive. It was “one of the worst beatings I have ever seen an offer dole out to a suspect” According to one of Mal’s doctors. It too Mal a full 6 months before he awoke from his coma and was well enough to be put on trial.

His inability to speak made it hard for him to defend himself or for his doctors to tell if he even knew what had happened to him. For his sake, Doug hoped he didn’t because being trapped in your body like that was a punishment Doug wouldn’t wish on anyone.

  
It wasn’t long before the bus arrived and dropped Doug off a couple of blocks from the care home. It didn’t take long for him to walk the distance and soon he was standing out front of Shady Acres.

Doug took a deep breath. He was afraid of what he might learn in here. If by chance, Mal had gotten better Doug might find his answers, but he might also find out Nick wasn’t who he claims to be. He had to go in. He had to find out why Nick was acting like he was.

Walking in Doug looked around the lobby. In the background, a subtle and relaxing song was being played on a piano. There were plants everywhere making this look more like the lobby of a hotel instead of a care facility.

Walking to the front desk, Doug introduced himself, badge in paw, to the receptionist a large male black bear wearing scrubs.

“Hello, My name is Officer Doug Bonchien. I need to speak to a patient of yours.”

“Of course, Officer.” The bear said. His deep voice echoing slightly around the lobby. “If you can tell me who you are looking for I would be happy to point you in his or her direction.”

“I’m, looking for a red fox by the name of Thomas Mal.”

Looking at his computer for a minute to check the patients' schedules. The bear looks up at Doug and smiles. “Mr. Mal is out in the garden with his nurse,” the receptionist said as he pointed to a door across the lobby. “Officer, if there is anything else you need please don’t hesitate to ask. Anyone in scrubs can help you.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Doug said with a smile.

Walking outside Doug paused giving his eyes a chance to adjust to the bright sun. Looking around at first he didn’t see the fox. He was about to turn back and check with the bear when he saw him. Seated in his wheelchair on the far side of the garden staring at a small coy pond was the fox. Next to his chair stood a young and attractive arctic fox with bright white fur. She was talking to Mal her paw on his shoulder.

Doug again took a deep breath and made his way over to the two foxes. “Hello,” Doug said. “My name is Doug Bonchien, Officer Doug Bonchien” Doug produced his badge for them to see the arctic fox looked, but Mal kept his attention on the pond and the bright orange fish swimming in there.

“I was hoping to ask Mr. Mal a few questions about his altercation with Nick Wilde.”

At the sound of Nicks name, Mal became visibly agitated. He furrowed his brow and shook as if trying to move but being unable to coordinate his muscles. But even in his agitated state, Mal remained silent.

Doug turned to look at the arctic fox and was surprised to see the deepening scowl on her muzzle. “Don’t say that name” She almost hissed “It bothers Tommy.”

Doug was taken back; he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. “I’m sorry Ms,…”

The arctic fox looked at Doug holding up a paw as if to tell him to wait. “Tommy, I am going to go talk with the policeman here. Can you stay here and watch the fish?”

“Yee…. Yee…. Yes … I … can ” Mal said with great effort.

Leading Doug a few feet away out of earshot of Mal the arctic fox turned to address Doug. “Officer, Nick Wilde isn’t a topic we like to discuss here. Not after what he did.”

Calmly Doug persisted. “What he did is what I need to know about. First, what is your name?”

“My name is Crystal Eira, and I am Mr. Mal’s primary care nurse.” The fox said

“Ms. Eira, I am trying to find out what if anything was covered up in regards to Officer Wilde and Mr. Mal’s incident,” Doug said trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

“What happened?” She laughed. “Officer Wilde lied set up Tommy and then almost beat him to death. That’s what happened, and then his bosses made up some story and he got off with no punishment and Tom is stuck here.”

“What story?” Doug asked as he took out a small notebook. “It is missing from the file.”

Crystal exhaled sharply. “They covered it up. I can’t say I am really all that surprised.“ She said, “Let me tell you what they said and then I will tell you the truth.” They said Tom was some rapist and murder that Wilde was trying to catch. I know in his past Tommy wasn’t always the best mammal, but he didn’t do this.”

Doug stayed silent letting Crystal tell her story.

“His bosses said he used his partner for bait. Then they blamed Tommy for beating and raping her. They used it to justify Wilde’s attack and how badly he hurt Tommy.

“That isn’t what happened?” Doug asked.

“Not even close.” She said her voice agitated. “Just look at the evidence. They found his fur on her. How do you think that got there? Second, if this was some big sting operation why was it only the two of them? No backup? No one to see what Wilde did? It doesn't make sense.”

Doug took a few notes in his note pad. Things he wanted to confirm with the chief when he talked to him later today.

Crystal turned and looked at Mal. He hadn’t moved. “First some history. Judy that was Wilde’s partner wasn’t just his partner. There were….together. Like together together.”

Doug looked surprised. This was the first he had heard about Nick and Judy being in a relationship. But it would make sense. Why he reacted the way, he did. Why her parents trusted a fox with their doe.”

“But, not at the time of the incident. According to Tommy, they had broken up about a month before. But it seems that the bunny had a thing for foxes because after she had left Wilde, she was involved with Tom.”

Doug was writing in his notepad. Trying to make sure he missed nothing.

“This wasn’t a sting operation. This was a jealous ex with connections getting the current boyfriend out of the way.”

Doug paused “you mean….”

“He concocted this story about Tommy being the suspect in these crimes. I know he had a checkered past. But he was trying to get better. So Wilde planted the evidence needed and then waited for Judy and Tommy to be together.”

Doug stared at the fox speechless. “Could he really have read Nick that wrong? Was he really capable of something so evil?” He thought to himself.

Crystal continued. “Everything they blamed on Tommy was Wilde. After he got them alone, he attacked her. He raped her, and he almost killed Tommy for trying to protect her. Wilde wasn’t a hero who saved his partner. He is a monster, a jealous ex-boyfriend who couldn’t accept that she didn’t want him anymore.”

“But,” Doug asked his voice a tad shaky as he tried to process what he had just been told. “why didn’t Judy tell the truth.”

“Because of that bitch…..” Crystal stopped her self a little embarrassed at her outburst. “Sorry. I get a little fired up some times.”

“It’s ok.”

Crystal looked to Tommy to make sure he couldn’t hear her. “It’s because the bunny was too worried what it would do to her career. Interspecies romance isn’t illegal but still carries some stigma to it. So she played her part in the cover-up. We are here because she cared more about her career than that fox over there. if she weren’t so scared about people thinking less of her for sleeping with a fox, she would have told the truth and Wilde would be behind bars.”

Doug looked at Crystal. Barely able to keep the emotion out of his voice. “If you don’t mind me asking Ms. Eira, how do you know all of this? It doesn’t seem like Mr. Mal is talking all that much.”

Crystal looked back at Mal who had turned to look at the dog talking to his nurse. “He has good days and bad days. He has never sat down and told me the who story, but over the last year he had been here I have been able to put the story together.”

“Well Ms. Eira, Thank you for your time. You have been extremely helpful. I know you must be busy.” Doug said trying to extract himself from this uncomfortable situation. “ Here is my card. If you think of anything else, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“I will, and officer Bonchien? Just please look into it. Don’t be like the other cops who just swept this under the rug. Bring that monster to justice. Don’t let him hide behind his badge.”

“I will do my best ma’am,” Doug said unsure who to believe at this point.

Walking towards the door of the garden Doug paused and turned to look back at Crystal and Tom. She had returned to his side and now stood her paw rubbing his back a shoe whispered something to him. Whatever it was it brought a smile to his face.

As Doug walked back towards the bus stop, his head was spinning. Crystal certainly had strong feelings for Tommy. She genuinely did care about him and as far as Doug could tell she was telling what she believed to be the truth.

Despite leaving with just as many questions as when he arrived, his talk with Crystal did confirm with a few of his hunches most notably that there was a lot more to Nick and Officer Hopps relationship than just partners.

It would explain his harsh reaction against Mal. If Nick caught him on top of and having sex with his lover. Doug stopped himself. What if Crystal was right and Hopps was his ex-lover. Could it be nothing more than a jealous ex? Did the department cover this up to protect their two marquee officers?

As Doug reached the bus stop, he still hadn’t reached a conclusion. Nick wasn’t what he seemed, and Doug needed more information. Next, he was going have to talk to the captain and find out officially what the ZPD had to say about Mal’s allegations.  
-

At Precinct 34 a still hungover Nick Wilde was dragging himself to his desk. Being an alcoholic Nick had become quite adept at hiding his hangovers but today wasn’t a day that was possible. Nick looked like warmed over shit.

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the break room he was happy to see no other officers in there. The last thing. He needed was to deal with those pricks feeling like this. He quickly filled his cup with the burnt liquid that passed for coffee here and made his way to his desk.

At his desk, he flipped open his computer and stared blankly at his screen. He was supposed to be looking at case files and filling out reports, completing the busy work that Nick usually hated.

But today he was happy that was all he had to do. It allowed him to look busy and not have to deal with any other mammals. He slowly started to fill out the reports on the screen. Despite the painkillers, his head pounded. His throat was dry, and even the thought of food upset his stomach. But at least it was quiet. No one was asking for him for anything. He was able to suffer in peace.  
-

About the same time as Nick was getting to his desk, Doug was walking into the precinct. After a long time he had to think after leaving Shady Acres Doug knew there was more to this story and he hoped that Captain Rena the head of precinct 34 could help him.

After running home to change into his uniform, Doug hurriedly made his way to work. Entering, he quickly crossed the lobby ignoring other officers he saw as he made a line directly for the captain's office. Standing outside the captain’s office, Doug paused. Would the captain tell him the truth? Would he lie to cover the departments back? What even was the truth?

Gathering his courage, Doug knocked on the door. At first, he didn’t hear anything and was surprised to find himself a bit relieved at being able to put off the uncomfortable conversation he was preparing to have. But before he could turn and leave he heard “Come in” said from behind the door.

Opening the door, Doug confidently stepped in and saw, a giant male reindeer and the captain of Precinct 34 sitting behind his desk already buried behind a mountain of paperwork.

“Captain Rena” Doug started as he approached his desk. “Do you have a few minutes to talk? I am having a problem, and I am not sure where else to turn.”

“What is it Bonchien?”

Confidently and in as calm a voice as he could muster Doug said, “It’s about Wilde.”

Captain Rena look up a disappointed look on his face and shaking his head almost hitting the wall with his massive antlers. “What did he do now?”

“I’m not sure, sir…..and that’s the problem.”

Rena looked at Doug a confused look on his face as he waited for the dog to continue speaking and clarify the statement.

“Two days ago while we were working the homicide out by ZCC Nick was acting strange. You know the one with the bunny who had been sexually assaulted and murdered?” Rena nodded showing he remembered the case. “Well sir, Nick was ok outside of the scene but when he saw the victim he just sort of froze up and then for lack of a better way to describe it ran out of the scene.”

Rena shifted in his seat seemingly uncomfortable talking about this.

Doug continued “Than yesterday when we were getting the details on the victim's injuries he did it again. He panicked leaving me standing there with the coroner. Later I found him outside looking like he had just received the fright of his life.”

Rena frowned. “Are you sure Bonchien? The few times I have worked with Wilde he has been almost emotionless on the scene. It was one of the few things I liked about that shifty fox.”

“I asked Wilde, but unsurprisingly he didn’t feel like sharing so after he left yesterday I looked into his case record and his personnel file.”

“And,” Rena said starting to grow a bit impatient.

“It seems Nick used to be quite the cop. His case record was exemplary. All of his peer and supervisory reviews were excellent. Even Chief Bogo said good things about him. If it weren’t for the pictures and the names I would figure it was a different fox.” Doug paused “Sir Nick Wilde is a grade A asshole. The fox in this file isn’t.”

Rena sighed. He knew where this was headed. “You want to know why he changed and if that might have something to do with him freezing up.”

“Yes sir” Doug answered almost a little too eagerly.

Rena leaned back in his chair. “It was a little bit over two years ago. Wilde was a rising star of the ZPD along with his partner a bunny named Judy Hopps. Do you know Officer Hopps Bonchien?” Rena asked.

“Only by reputation.” He answered.

“If you remember back to the savage predator scare they were to the two that solved it even though Wilde was still a civilian at the time.” He said

“Due to their success, Bogo gave the two of them a lot of leeway. That turned out to be a mistake because then they set up a sting operation. The carried this operation out with no backup. They were overconfident and way too green to be leading something like that.”

“Somehow Wilde talked that bunny into offering her self up as bait to the vicious predator that the perp he made Officer Hopps as a cop or if he was just too much for her and she was just another victim. But Wilde was too far away. He didn’t get to her until she had already absorbed a hell of a beating.”

“You don’t happen to remember any of Officer Hopps’s injuries do you?” Doug asked curiously as to how they might match up to injuries they saw in the morgue the previous day.”

“Well I know she was raped, beat to hell. I remember her being in rehab for a, so something to do with her back or her legs. Oh, and he broke her arm trying to keep her from escaping.”

Doug wasn’t surprised. It was almost an exact match.

“When Wilde got there he found her beaten and in the process of being raped and he attacked. Like savagely attacked. He took quite the beating himself, but he destroyed that mammal. Internal Affairs called it excessive, but that doesn’t begin to describe what he did. Last I heard he was in some assisted care facility because his brain never did heal from the beating Wilde gave him.“

“I know sir. I met with Thomas Mal this morning, he wasn’t talking well, but his nurse told me a story that was quite different than yours. She accused the ZPD of covering it up.”

“Really? That is the first I am hearing about this. His case was handled by Bogo and internal affairs. I can’t see either of them covering this up.” Rena paused. “What did they tell you?

“It’s not pretty sir. Doug said, “They said Wilde and Hopps had recently ended a..”Doug paused not quite sure how to say the next part of the story. “ sexual relationship. They said he was jealous and used his connections with the ZPD to set up a fake sting to physically assault Mr. Mal Hopps’s new boyfriend. They also said the assault Hopps suffered was at Wilde’s paws.”

“Those are some pretty big accusations you are making there Bonchien. Tell me What proof do you have that they are real?” Rena said obviously annoyed, something Doug took notice of.  
Doug stammered for a second. He was so excited by what he learned he didn’t think about proving it.

I hadn’t heard that they were dating or that they had broken up. That was nowhere in Nick's files.

“Sir” Doug said “But even before this I had heard he was accused of sexual assault. Where did that come from?”

“After he got her to the hospital they started treating her they had to put her in a coma to heal after all the surgeries. During that time they did a rape examination and found traces of Wilde’s fur around her genitals and on other parts of her body. He never made a statement about how that fur got there, but it defiantly raised some suspicions.”

“Officer Hopps’s parents were the only reason Wilde wasn’t arrested. They didn’t believe he was capable of such a thing. We didn’t find out until later, but they found her fur on Wilde too, which raised a bunch more questions.“

“Do you think they were in a relationship?“ Doug said

“I guess it’s possible they were in a relationship. It would explain why he freaked out on fox raping her.” Rena said. “But it doesn’t make sense then that she would be so scared of him when she woke up. I mean the doctors actually had to have security remove him, and a restraining order was placed on Wilde to keep him away from her while she recovered.”

“The doctor placed the order?” Doug questioned

“You have to understand Hopps was compromised. Her emergency contact was Wilde. They wanted to protect her from him. Even after her parents showed up. They were able to keep Wilde from being arrested, but the doctors didn’t release her for months.”

By the time Hopps was able to make the call herself Wilde was already reassigned and serving his suspension for the assault of Thomas Mal.”

Doug asked, “Does Wilde know she lifted the ban?”

“I don’t know“ Rena replied. “All I know for sure is when she was healthy and able to speak for herself she said he did nothing to her. Now according to you, Mal said that is because she was ashamed to be in an interspecies relationship.”

Doug looked confused. “Captain, it doesn’t make sense. If Nick didn’t do anything why did she cut him out of her life? If he did do what Mal accused him of why would she cover it up? Something is missing from this story.”

“I know. But you and I both know who holds the answer” Doug nodded knowing what the captain was about to say. “Go talk to Officer Hopps.”

Doug was just about to leave when Captain Rena’s office door swung open. It was Officer Mousekwitz, the mouse who worked the front desk.

“Sorry to interrupt captain. But Bonchien, you have another one. Homicide, It's a young female bunny. The officers on the scene think it was done by a fox."

“Bonchien,” Rena said “Your going o have to follow up on your other case later. Grab Wilde and get out there. Maybe he will tell you something on the way that will help.”

“Yes, sir.”

Walking quickly to his desk. Doug saw Nick slumped over his computer clearly feeling worse for wear.

"Wilde!" Doug said much louder than Nick would have preferred. "We got another case. Grab your stuff and let's go."

Nick moaned. "Can't someone else take this one?"

"Sorry Wilde. It looks like it is our guy from last week, the fox."

Nick sat up in his chair. "Not another bunny, is it?"

"How did you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that commented. 
> 
>  
> 
> SaberGatomon, JDFowlerton good job on guessing Mal had a lot to say. 
> 
> LordVincent14. I'm still not going to tell you the one thing you got right. 
> 
> As always if you like the story comment. I love to hear your ideas, critiques, and even my mistakes as Mortat pointed out. It helps me fix them for later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. A Message and an Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second bunny has been murdered and it is looking more and more like someone is targeting Officer Nick Wilde. Maybe a talk with Doug can bring out some of. the truth about what's happening.

It was a long quiet drive for Officer Doug Bonchien and his partner Nick Wilde to the scene of the most recent in what was threatening to become a string of murders. Doug was driving the car, but his attention was split between the road and the fox to his side. The todd had been fidgety and ill at ease ever since they were told that the probable killer of a young bunny a few days ago had struck again brutally murdering and probably assaulting another young rabbit.

“Are you ok?” Doug asked as he watched Nick fidget nervously in his seat clearly uncomfortable by the situation they found themselves in.

“Yeah….. My back is just sore. It’s making it hard to get comfortable. Just getting old I guess.”

Doug looked at Nick. While the fox was a very talented liar, there was no doubt in Doug's mind that there was more to Nick discomfort than a sore back. But even though he did not believe a word of his partners excuse Doug decided to let it go for now. He wanted to watch Nick at this crime scene. Doug was curious if he would react as he did at the previous scene and the at the morgue. Based on the way Nick was acting in the car Doug was expecting another attack.

Pulling up the took in the scene. Nick remarked, “I should have just stayed home today.”

Doug looked at him confused. He wasn’t expecting Nick to be comfortable but this was forward even for him.

“I mean my apartment is only about a mile from here. I could have slept in” Nick smiled at Doug enjoying the annoyed look on the dog’s face. Nick knew Doug was watching him. Something he hated. So if Doug was going to make him uncomfortable, he surely wasn’t going to take it easy on him.

Doug parked the car and looked around. This time they weren’t the first responders, so the street was packed with other marked cruisers and civilian cars surrounding the small house at the end of the road. Even the Zootopia CSIs were already starting to get their gear out of their van and preparing to enter to property.

As the two officers stepped out of the car, Nick hesitated. The feeling dread in his stomach was overwhelming, but he was determined not to let Doug see how much this was bothering him. “Never let them see they got to you.” He heard himself say as he remembered that night he said those words to Judy on the gondola. He shivered but not from cold. His entire body almost overwhelmed by the memory for just a second.

Doug noticed Nick’s apprehension as they walked up to the house that was now surrounded but ZPD personal. The first thing they saw was one of their fellow officers, a tiger by the name of Lily Compord, sitting on the from step her massive paw on the shoulder of a male rabbit who had been crying. It would have been fun to see the large mammal comporting the smaller one if it hadn’t been for the look of total anguish and loss on the face of the bunny.

Seeing Nick and Doug approach that large tiger turned towards the rabbit and said something quietly in his ear before patting him on the shoulder and standing and approaching Nick and Doug.

“Poor guy,” She said gesturing towards the bunny. ”He had just bought a ring. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life. Instead, he comes home to find her….. like this.” She turns and points towards the house.

“That's terrible,” Doug says.

Not looking at either Doug or Lilly, his gaze locked on the door a few feet away from them that would lead to the gruesome sight Lilly referred to, Nick responds “Yeah terrible because if they were just fucking, I am sure no one would care she’s dead. Well, except maybe her” He pointed into the house as he said this.

Lilly and Doug both turned and looked at Nick with disgust. Nick just smiled slightly hoping the crass comment would cover some of his unease at being here. Pushing past Lilly Nick walked into the house while the other two mammals stood there still talking.

Looking back at Doug Lilly said” Some partner you have there” She waited for a response of agreement from Doug that didn’t come. “Well like I am sure you heard,” she continues “young bunny, looks like she was raped, broken arm, all cut up. It’s as if we were at your crime scene last week. The only difference is this victim isn’t nude. It’s weird she is wearing a pink flannel shirt.”

“Why is that weird?” Doug asked,” Just because the last victim was nude doesn’t mean this one has to be.”

“No,” Lilly said. “It’s weird because according to her fiancé or boyfriend whatever, she doesn’t own a shirt like that. The perp must have dressed her in it, and since there is almost no blood it he did it after he killed her.”

Doug had a confused look his face “why on earth would someone dress the victim up in a flannel shirt after they killed them.” He thought to himself. “It didn’t make sense. Why waste time.

Entering the house, he saw the crime scene, and he had to admit the similarities were disturbing. The victim lay in the same position as the bunny in his other case, and the injuries seemed to match up as well. Her left arm was bent at an odd angle indicating it was broken. Her body was sliced up and bruised just like before, and like Lilly had said the. The almost clean shirt was wrapped around the bunny.

It didn’t make any sense. This wasn’t done on accident; someone was sending a message. Maybe it was for Nick? Perhaps that is why He was acting so strange? Looking around the room at first Doug didn’t see his partner. But when he located him any doubts that this was a message for the fox quickly dissipated.

Nick had backed himself into the corner on the right his entire body pressed against the wall as if he could push his way through it. He refused to look at the body, shaking his head side to side as he scanned the room for anything else he could look at. He was distraught, almost scared. Doug didn’t know what the message being sent was, but it was clearly understood by Nick.

Stepping toward the frightened fox Doug put his paw on Nick’s shoulder to comfort him as he asked: “Hey partner, you ok?”

Nick paused before turning slowly to look Doug in the eyes. Seeming to calm down Nick said “No,” as he shook his head.  
Doug stood there in silence, seeing if Nick had anything else to say before he started asking him questions about the similarities between this murder and the previous one. But Nick didn’t give him a chance pushing past Doug and walking quickly away from the crime scene and out of the house.

A little surprised Doug followed the quicker Tod out of the house and onto the busy street. Reaching the outside only steps behind Nick, Doug was shocked not to see the todd anywhere. Turning to Lilly who was still comforting the victim's boyfriend out in front of the house, Doug asked, “Did you see Nick go bye?”

Lilly looked up surprised before she answered. “He just came through that door and…” She paused looking around the yard. “Where did he go?”

“I’m not sure, “ Doug said, “but there is something wrong he saw that pink shirt and freaked out.”

“Nick did?

Why?” I’m not sure Doug answered.

Doug said as he started to make his way to his police cruiser. But before he could get there, he was interrupted by Carla Tragen the CSI who had worked with Doug and Nick on their previous homicide case.

“Doug, you ok? You look a little panicked.”

“Yeah,” Doug said as he tried to look past her and find Nick. “It’s just Nick, he’s acting strange even for him.”

“Poor guy he never got over losing Judy as his partner,” Carla said as she started to gather her things and head inside the house.

Doug stopped, his brain taking a minute or two to register what had just been said to him. “Wait,” he said to Carla’s back. “You knew Nick before he was transferred.”

“Of course.” She said “I was a CSI at Precinct One when Nick first joined the force. Completely different guy back then. Funny, friendly, everybody who knew him liked him. Well, except maybe Bogo.”

Doug looked on confused. Friendly? Well-Liked? It sounded nothing like Nick.

“You should have seen him with her. They were just the perfect pair. They worked so well together…” Carla glanced at Doug “No offense.”

“No, I get it. I’m Nicks 5th partner in the last two years. He doesn’t have the best reputation around the office.” Doug said

“They were so close. It seemed like the pair dating. They knew what the other was thinking and going to do like it was instinct. A lot of us, me included were pretty sure they were a couple away from work as well. It was in the way he looked at her, and she would smile at him. Heck, Clawhauser, our precinct gossip, even had a wager going for when they were going to make it public. He was so sure they were secretly together.”

 

Although they denied it, we were pretty sure the two of them were just hiding it so Bogo wouldn’t get on their case. Then Judy…” Carla struggled for the words. “got hurt, Nick was transferred, and as far as I know, he hasn’t seen her since. Guess we were wrong about them being together.”

“His ex-partner Judy, she’s a bunny right?” Doug asked

“Yep,” Carla paused. Then as if she was reading Doug's mind said: “You are wondering if whatever is going on with Nick has something to do with Judy.”

“I do” Doug answered.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Like I said. Even if they weren’t dating, the two of them were super close. Then Judy freaked out when she saw him after her attack causing her and the restraining order.”

“The Doctors ordered that not her,” Doug said

Carla looked surprised. “Really? Does Nick know It wasn’t her?”

“No, I just found out. I was going to tell him, but then all of this happened.

“Are you still in contact with Judy? I think I need to talk with her.” Doug asked.

Carla frowned. “Unfortunately no. She seems ok when you talk to her, but she changed after it happened. it doesn’t take much training to see that just below the surface she is still in pain.”

Doug glanced around hoping to see Nick. “I am going need to talk with her before Nick ends up ruining what left of his career.”

“Talk with Bogo first. He will appreciate the accuracy before you go looking around in his precinct. He’s not a bad guy, but you don’t want to get on his bad side. But before you deal with all of that show me where the victim is we have a job to do.”

Doug let her into the house and shared what he had observed. He pointed out the similarities between this victim and the previous victim's position and arm. He told Carla about the shirt and about how he was sure it was a message for Nick especially after how he found him.

Carla looked at the scene for a minute when a look of shock came across her face. “Hold on,” Carla said as she pulled out her phone searching for something.

“ah, here it is,” Carla said as she found what she was looking for on her phone. It was a picture of Bogo next to a picture of Nick and Judy hung on in Bogo’s office. “Nick won a bet with Bogo, and he had to display this in his office for an entire month. It drove that big buffalo crazy.” She handed the phone to Doug who looked at the screen. It was a picture of Nick and Judy from the Zootopia Times taken a right after the Nighthowler case. Nick was supporting Judy her leg bandaged for an injury.

“She looked a lot like both victims, But that isn’t why I gave this to you. Look at what she is wearing.” Carla said

Doug looked over the picture before looking up in horror. “It’s the same shirt.”

Carla frowned. “You’re right. Wilde is involved in this somehow. I think you need to get out of here and talk with him. He is either being targeted or knows something about these murders.”

“I hope that is the limit to his involvement,” Doug said trailing off.

“Look I know Nick is a pretty big asshole,” Carla said. “But trust me on this. If there is even a thread of the mammal he used to be still in there, this wasn’t him. Please prove he is only a target. I know he has fallen, but I don’t think he fell this far to where he could do something like this.”

“I’m going to go see what he has to say. Maybe there is a straightforward explanation to all of this. I just need to get him to share it with me.

Walking out of the house Doug made his way to the car. There was no longer a doubt in his mind. Nick was involved. Someone was targeting him, or out to get him. Doug didn’t want to think of the alternative. That Nick Wilde his partner for the last six months might be the one attacking these bunnies. But before anything else he needed to find Nick.

On a bus leaving Zootopia proper, Nick was a wreck. He had gotten the message left for him loud and clear and there was no way in Nicks mind it could be from anyone else. That is why Nick was on his way to see Thomas Mal.

It had been over two years since the last time Nick had seen Mal at the trial. He was nervous and uncomfortable. Mal represented everything that ruined Nicks life. He was the cause of the horrible things that happened to Judy, and a constant reminder of how Nick lost control and scared away the bunny he loved.

Once the bus arrived, Nick made the short walk to the front steps of Shady Acres. Where like Doug did the day before, Nick paused. Unsure of how to continue. Nick wasn’t here for information or to apologize. He had one mission.

He wanted to make sure that Thomas Mal was still here. Nick was convinced whoever was doing this had to know about what happened that night. At first, he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it or if it was real. But, after seeing the bunny in the same shirt Judy wore when they broke the NightHowlers case, the same shirt she wore in many promotional photos when she was out of uniform. There was no doubt in his mind. Someone was targeting him or Judy.

Walking up the steps Nick was nervous but determined. He knew the shape he left Mal in and didn’t feel bad about it either. He still felt like the mammal deserved it. Nick’s only regret was how it scared Judy away from him.

In the lobby, Nick looked around seeing a large Bear at the front desk. The same bear who had helped Doug only a day ago. “Excuse me,” Nick said, “I’m looking for Thomas Mal.”

“Does this have to do with the same thing that other officer was here about yesterday?” The bear asked

Nick was surprised. He didn’t know about Doug being here, so he was confused why any officer had to talk to Mal. Thinking quickly “Yeah guy didn’t take good notes. We don’t even know what he asked Mr. Mal. You don’t happen to know, do you?”

“No sir,” The bear said. “All I can tell you is that they talked for about an hour be for the dog officer left looking quite disturbed. Ah, I found him. He is over int the library down the hall” The bear said as he pointed in the direction of the library.

“thanks,” Nick said as he turned and walked down the hall. Nick was nervous. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. “Why was Doug here?” wondered. “Might he have something to do with all of this?”

When Nick reached the door, he stopped. He looked across the room and saw what he was looking for. The red fox with one eye that changed Nick’s life. He looked frail. No longer the fox that almost killed him and his partner. He just listens quietly as one of the nurses read a book.

“Excuse me!”

Startled Nick jumped as he looked to his side. Standing there was a white arctic fox. “leave” She said.

Nick looked at her for a second before he began to say “Ms. My name is …….”

“I know who you are Officer Wilde. I also know what you have done. Why are you here? To gloat? To remind him of what you got away with while he sits in there trapped? You disgust mesMr Wilde.

Nick looked at the vixen anger rising in his stomach. “You know that red fox you are so worried about protecting nurse Nightingale is a murderer and rapist. I think he got what he dissevered.”

“Nightingale? My Name is Eira, Crystal Eira. And I know about your lies. I know about your past, and I know who you really are. Now leave before I have security remove you.”Nick looked at her for a second before a smile crossed his face. “Just remember if you have to have security call the cops I’m already here.”

The vixen storms off, obviously angry at Nick. Watching her leave he can’t help shake the feeling that he has met her before. But that thought is quickly vacated from his mind as he looks across the library to see Thomas Mal looking at him.

Nick couldn’t be sure, and it isn’t supposed to be possible be he could swear at that moment Mal smiled at him before turning back to the nurse reading the story.

The entire experience sent shivers down Nick’s spine. Part of them was due to seeing Mal again. But there was something off about that vixen as well. She seemed to care a bit too much, and who knows where she got her information from.

Outside he is walking to the bus when he pulls out his phone to find a couple of messages from his partner Doug wanting to know what Nick was doing and if he wanted a drink. Nick laughed Doug wasn’t much of a drinker especially compared to Nick. But a drink sounded good, and tonight Nick could use a friend, or at least find out if Doug was a friend.

Getting the bus, he decided that he would contact Doug when he got closer and accept his invitation.

While Nick was visiting Shady Acres Dog was on the hunt for his missing partner. The first thing Doug tired was to call Nick. Unsurprisingly Nick didn’t answer his phone. Doug left a voicemail but also texted figuring it had a better chance of being answered than the voicemail.

The message read. - “You ok? Looked like the scene today got to you. If you want to grab a beer, let me know.”

Doug knew something was bothering Nick and sometimes over a beer is the best way to find out what is bothering someone. All Doug had to do was find Nick. But where to start. Any of the hundreds of bars across Zootopia or maybe Nick’s apartment. He did say it was nearby.

After the short drive to Nick’s apartment, Doug arrived and began to climb the stairs that lead to the door to Nick’s apartment. Pounding on it was fruitless. There was no answer. Doug was about to give up when he heard a sound next to him. There, standing in the hall, was Nick’s neighbor, a raccoon who was obviously not very happy to see the k9 officer there in the hallway.

“He’s not home.” The raccoon said.

Doug smiled and turned on the charm. “Hello, sir. My name is Officer Doug Bonchien, and Nick is my partner. You don’t happen to know where he might be at do you?”

“Sorry copper, but no one pays me to babysit that drunk. All I know is I have to work tonight, and you’re out here making a lot of noise,” The raccoon said his annoyance evident from his tone of voice.

Doug took a business card out of his wallet and handed it to the raccoon. “sWell sir I’m sorry to disturb you. If you hear from him, please ask him to contact me.” Doug said still being polite despite the less the friendly welcome he was receiving from the raccoon.

“Yeah, whatever. Just keep it down” The raccoon said as he closed the door leaving Doug standing alone in the hallway.

“Nice guy,” Doug said to himself, and he turned and walked back down the hallway and stairs making his way towards the street. Doug had barely had time to make it back to his car when his phone buzzed with a new message. Nick had simply written “If you’re buying I’ll be at Le Renard Ivre” Doug laughed to himself. With a name like that he should have guessed.

Le Renard Ivre was only a short drive away. Parking the car, Doug opened the door and stopped. He remembered he was still in uniform. It didn’t really matter how beautiful a place was or wasn’t. No one liked a uniformed cop strolling into the bar at 8 pm.

Due to Doug’s lack of other options, he was going to have to make do with what he had. First, he removed his badge and belt that held all of the tools of his trade. Next, he rolled up his sleeves and finally left his tie in the car before he walked towards the door. Inside he was surprised to see the place wasn’t the dive he was expecting to find Nick in.

In fact not only was the place pretty nice, but it was also bustling. The tables and booths were full of mammals of all species. Both predator and pray all mixed together.

It struck Doug as unique because while everyone was welcome in the bars and restaurants in Zootopia most would focus their menu on the dietary needs of prey or predator, not both. But here they had separate menus to accommodate everyone. It was a very welcoming place, somewhere Doug would consider bringing his wife Olivia to the next time it was his turn to “cook.”

Scanning the room at first Doug thought that maybe Nick had lied to him when he said he was here. But then he finally found the todd sitting alone at the far side of the bar. Looking at Nick, it was apparent he had a rough day. He looked tired and stressed.

Walking up to Nick, Doug said: “Hey mind if I join you.”

Nick pretended to look around the bar before he turned to Doug. “It doesn’t seem like I have any other BETTER options, so I guess it will be ok,” Nick said with a smile as he playfully teased his partner.

“Pretty rough day,” Doug said as he sat down on the stool next to Nick at the bar.

Nick laughed a little as he took a sip of the bourbon he had sitting in front of him. “Dougie you have no idea.”

Doug laughed back “Try me.”

Doug was surprised at how jovial Nick seemed. After everything that had happened in the last week, he was surprised to see Nick not be his usual grumpy self. Part of it was probably the alcohol, but it wasn’t long before Doug saw the real reason for Nick’s happier demeanor.

The bartender, a cute grey bunny with blue eyes that looked remarkably like Judy, came up to see what Doug might want to order.

“What can I get ya?” she asked happily.

“You’re in luck, Doug.”Nick said “This is Becky and she is one of the best bartenders in the land. She can seriously make any drink; you can think of….that only contains one ingredient.” Nick smiled at her as he said this causing her to giggle and to return his flirty smile.

Turning to Doug but keeping her eyes on Nick, she said: “I can make plenty more I just don’t want to waste the effort on a fox is all.”

“What kind of business is this where the bartenders are so mean to a kind gentle foxes? I think I may need to talk to the manager.” Nick said now teasing the bunny in front of him.

“Oh didn’t anyone tell you? Giving you a hard time is now a requirement for us to work here.” She said with a smile.

“I’ll take a beer,” Doug said as he laughed at Becky’s joke.

“Bring him three he needs to catch up” Nick called after Becky as she went to get Doug’s beer.

As the bartender hopped away to get his drink, Doug looked back at Nick Doug noticed Nick’s eyes following every bounce of her fluffy tail as she walked away.

Doug laughed to himself. He didn’t even need to ask if Nick had a thing for bunnies after he was so obviously staring at her.

Nick was flirting with the bunny, and it was genuinely cheering him up. Looking at Nick Doug thought this might work out to my advantage. He might be more open if he is happy, and a little drunk.

“So Nick, Doug started after being handed his beer. “We need to talk. I know something is up and I’m worried about you.”

Taking another sip of his drink, Nick turned to Doug with a chuckle. “Dougie, if you’re worried about me, then I am worried about you. Don’t you have anything better to do with your time then think about a drunk fox.”

“You’re Drunk?” Doug asked surprised Nick would admit it so early in the night.

Nick smiled, “Not yet, but no one ever called me a quitter” Nick laughed as he finished his drink in one gulp.

“I’m being serious you dumb fox,” Doug said.

Nick paused the smile that mason his face moments ago vanishing as he remembered before when SHE called him a dumb fox. Trying to change the conversation Nick took his empty glass and held it in the air. “Excuse me, Becky? I have a bad case of empty glass that needs to be addressed.”

Walking over and grabbing his glass, she looked at him. “And what am I supposed to do about it?”

“Can I have another one? pleasseee” He said stretching out the end of the word as he attempted to be as cute as possible.

“Sure,” She said as she turned around and placed a second glass in front of him. “There you go,” She said with a look and a smile Nick knew was just for him.

Looking down at the glass he noticed something was off. “Um, Becky? This one is empty too.”

“Oh! She said playing dumb “you mean you wanted another drink. I thought you just wanted another glass.” Grabbing the glass and the bottle of bourbon, she poured him a new drink. “Better?”

“Beautiful,” Nick said with a smirk.

Becky smiled back seductively. “Are you referring to the drink?”

“Maybe,” Nick said giving her a wink as he raised the glass to his lips.

Becky walked away to help other customers and once again Nick obviously watched her walk away. The only difference was time Doug could swear there was a little bit more sway to her hips.

Turning to Nick “Well that was an interesting show, but we need to talk shop for a minute. What's going on? I’m worried and don’t tell me it’s nothing. You almost had a panic attack today and then was MIA for a few hours before I find you here drinking your night away.”

Nick sighed. “I guess you were going to find out eventually. “ Taking another quick sip Nick prepared to tell his story. “As I am sure you heard two years ago I was part of a sting operation that went bad. It ended up with both my and I partner having lengthy stays in the hospital. While the suspect ended up in a care home due to his injuries.”

“You put him there?” Doug asked already knowing the answer.

“He was a rapist and a murderer. Just an all around horrible mammal. I’m not ashamed I hurt him, only that he was also a fox. Like me.”

“The reason I am having so much trouble is, well the facts of these last two cases were pretty similar to what I found that night. The only big difference was the bunny, my partner and, well, I when I go there she wasn’t dead yet. I got there intake to save her life but not stop the rest of it.”

Nick’s voice trailed off as he remembered what the rest of it meant. He took a long sip of his drink savoring the flavor of the aged alcohol. Looking back at Doug a very serious Nick said, “I lost everything that night. My career, my reputation, my…. Partner. “

“When we wherein the scene of the first murder it was creepy how similar it was. I chalked it up to coincidence. Me reading more into it than there was. The next day at the morgue when the coroner told me the injuries were an exact match, I was sure it was intentional. But today, after this second one there is no doubt. Especially with that shirt. Someone is reenacting that night. Someone is sending me a message.”

Doug nodded as Nick talked. “Could it be the same guy?” Doug asked knowing full well that Thomas Mal still used a wheelchair and in the care facility.

“No,” Nick said. “But I did consider that. That is why I disappeared for those few hours today to go check and make sure he was still in custody. I was worried he had healed up and gotten out. He was still there, and he wasn’t going anywhere without help, but I did learn two interesting things while I was there.”

“What was that?” Doug asked.

His nurse, this attractive arctic fox is probably in love with him. I can’t see any other reason why she was so protective of a convicted rapist and murderer. I also learned that yesterday, you were there to talk to him as well. So my question for you Doug.” Nick’s voice is taking an accusatory tone. “Why? Are you the one out to get me? Or are you just a narc waiting for me to slip up so you and the rest of the ZPD can flush me even farther down this pit?”

Doug was speechless. He never considered Nick would ever figure out he was at Shady Acres let alone how he would react if he found out Doug had been talking to Mal. Realizing that Nick knew Doug was snooping around he was even more surprised Nick accepted his invitation. Doug realized why he did it. It was for the same reason Doug had made it, to gather information.

“So partner, what is it? Why are you investigating me?”

Doug paused wanting to make sure that he phrased it right. “Nick, I am going to be completely honest with you, and you can decide what this means,” Doug said a bit of uncertainty in his voice. “After your second attack, I started to investigate why you might be having them. I was worried.”

“I looked into your personel file and your case record looking for a case or reason that the prior case might bother you. There was nothing only your stellar past, and..” Doug paused looking for the right words. “ Your….. present…."

“I know you were being punished. I had to find out why. I turned to google, and I found an old newspaper article, and it talked about a case, the one you mentioned earlier, that was missing from the log. It was the one that changed everything in your life.”

“Destroyed my life” Nick corrected as he took another sip.

“I got Mal’s name from the article and at my dad’s advice went to talk to him. As you saw earlier, he was in bad shape. Like you, most of my interaction was with his nurse. I am assuming it was the same mammal unless he has multiple attractive arctic vixens watching over him that are clearly in love with him.”

“Mal’s nurse blamed you for everything. She maintained that Mal was just a victim. Your victim to be exact. Mal was just the fall guy for your plan to get back at Judy for dumping you. You were some bitter ex-boyfriend jealous that Hopps had mood on to a new fox. So you. Set it all up to get revenge on both of them.

Doug could see the anger in Nick’s eyes. “She would NEVER be with scum like that.” He said angrily

“Settle down. There is more to her story. After you said, you did all of this she said the ZPD covered it up.”

“I should have killed that piece of shit when I had the chance,” Nick said to no one in particular. “After what he did no one would miss him. How dare he say things like that about her!”

Doug continued talking seeing if maybe he could use this anger to get Nick to confirm something “You really did love her didn’t you.”

“Hell yes, I loved her! And I hate him. How would you react if you found someone beating and raping the one you love?” Nick said not even realizing what he just admitted to.

“He took everything from me. He took HER from me!”

Doug sat there quietly looking at Nick, listening to him talk.

Just then Becky came over and saw how agitated Nick was. “Everything ok Nick?” She asked genuinely worried.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. ” Nick said as he began to calm down “Just something from work is bothering me.” Looking down at his almost empty glass for a second he looked back at Becky. “Do you mind grabbing me another and one for my partner here as well?”

“Sure thing foxy,” she said as she walked away this time. Nick didn’t follow her with his eyes. He was focused on the empty glass for a second before he turned to Doug and said. “Look, Doug, I’m sorry I got mad, but I guess now it’s my turn, to be honest. I’m not over this yet. After everything, Mal did to Judy and to me. I’m still having trouble accepting it.”

“I mean how he convinced her to throw me away, left her afraid of me, I will never understand. I loved her, I do love her, and for a while, I am pretty sure she loved me. It’s why they found my fur on her. It’s why her parents didn’t believe I could hurt her. They knew how much I loved her.”

“Now it’s just hard. Especially with these last two cases being just so similar. Too many details are the same. Whoever is doing this had to be there or have access to the reports. I know I have pissed off a lot of cops, but I don’t think I have pissed them off enough to drive them to the murder of innocent mammals.”

Becky returned with their drinks. “Are you sure you’re ok? I don’t want to see one of my favorite customers having a bad night.”

“One of?” Nick said trying to regain some of the earlier moment he had when flirting with, the younger rabbit.

“Well, your buddy here is pretty cute.” She said with a tip of her head without ever breaking eye contact with Nick.

Nick smirked “Sorry he’s married” Doug smiled showing her the ring on his finger.

Becky smiled in response, “Well Nicky I guess you move up a spot.” She said with a wink before leaving to help another customer.

“Doug do me a favor,” Nick said now focused on the dog in front of him again. “I know you want to help but be careful. I have made a ton of enemies on the force. You have a bright career ahead of you don’t let them see you getting close to me. I career poison.”

“Nick don’t worry about that I already tell them how much of an ass you are on a regular basis.”

Nick laughs as he takes a long sip of his third drink.

“Do you mind if I ask why you have never gone back to see Judy. If you two were, together, how do you know she never wanted to see you again?” Doug said

“She still has the restraining order,” Nick said as he took another sip.

Doug looked at Nick surprised. He really didn’t know. “Nick, have you been that drunk that you never checked on it? It’s been lifted for over a year.”

“You mean I can see her?” Nick said with a bit of hope in his voice that Doug hadn’t heard since he met the tod.

Nick stood from his chair and grabbed a few bills throwing them on the bar to cover he is tab. “Doug we are going to have to continue this later. I have someplace I need to be.”  
  
Doug looked at the obviously drunk fox in front of him. “Are you sure now is a good time? How many have you had? Maybe you should sober up first, maybe take a shower?”

“I’ve had seven drinks and waited two years. I don’t want to wait a second more.”

Waving goodbye to Doug, Nick hurried out the door. Judy’s apartment was nine blocks from where he was. It was a walkable distance but not something Nick would usually do. He would take a cab or a train. But tonight Nick was oblivious to the distance. He walked as quickly as he could towards Judy’s apartment, and before he knew it, he was standing out in front of her building. Looking up he could see the apartment. The light was on and the window open. He hears her laugh and it was music to his ears. It made his heart jump and only increased his desire to finally see her again and maybe hold her again.

But then he heard a second noise. A second laugh that echoed out after Judy’s. I was a male’s voice. She wasn’t alone. She had someone, a male up there, and he was making her laugh. All of Nick excitement instantly vanished as the reality of the situation rested on his mind.

She wasn’t alone. She had moved on. Turning from her apartment, Nick began the long walk back towards the bar where he had left Doug. Opening the door, he looked around the restaurant. Doug had left, gone home to his wife no doubt. Many of the other patrons had left as well leaving a much quieter bar than when he was here earlier.

Finding a new seat at the bar, Becky cheerfully came up to him “Miss me that bad you had to come right back? What can I get you?”

“Let’s just say I am trying to forget tonight. Anything you have that can help with that.” Becky frowned a bit at Nick’s dour attitude. But returned with his usual bourbon on the rocks and two shots of tequila.

“Here ya go foxy.” She said as she placed the bourbon and one shot in front of him. Taking the second shot in her paw, she looked at him as she raised it for a toast. “To forgetting what happened and maybe the night getting better from here.”

They both threw back the shots, but while she took it like a champ, he started coughing as the foul tasting liquor warmed him up.

Grabbing the bottle, she refilled their shots. “You definitely need more practice doing tequila.” Lifting her shot in a second toast the pair again did the shot with her being fine and him coughing, but less than last time.

“Getting better?” she asked as she filled them up the third round.

Nick looked at her as she raised the third shot. “As you sure you should be drinking like this on the clock?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine. I have a big strong fox to protect me,” She said with a seductive look in her blue eyes before she downed the third shot.

Nick laughed as he followed suit.

The two drank until the bar closed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to melodiousmorphine for consulting on the story the help has been invaluable. 
> 
> Also sorry I'm a day late. Blame Thanos.
> 
> Finally please comment I love to hear what you think or where you think this is going. Who’s out to get Nick? How did Nicks night end?


	6. Why try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with his current boss, his partner is talking with his old boss and he's hungover. This isn't going to be a good day for Nick Wilde

Nick awoke slowly, his body hurt and his head was cloudy leaving him feeling confused. As he looked around, he realized He didn't know where he was. Opening his eyes wide, Nick strained to see anything. But even with his ability to see in the dark he still needed a little bit of light, and this windowless room left him nothing to work with.

Sniffing the air Nick searched for a scent he would recognize, anything that may give him a clue as to where he was. But any smell that might have given him that clue was overpowered by the smell of sulfur and alcohol that hung heavy the air. It was so unpleasant Nick declined to smell any more fearing it would make him gag and puke.

Making things that much more difficult was the fact that his head was pounding and there was a taste in his mouth that made him gag slightly. As he became more awake he put his paws on the surface he was laying on. It was hard, cold, and somewhat sticky. Was he in someone's basement? Maybe a warehouse? But it was also smooth like…ceramic.

As his head continued to clear Nick was beginning to remember what happened the night before. A second bunny victim this one dressed like Judy. Going to confirm Thomas Mal was still locked away and being yelled at by that vixen.

Next, he went to the bar with Doug. He remembered going to Judy's house but finding her there with someone else, a male who was making her laugh. He then remembered returning to the bar and spending the rest of the night drinking with the cute bunny bartender, Becky.

He remembered the tequila and Becky matching him shot for shot. He also remembers her walking him out front before dumping him into the backseat of a very unhappy Zuber driver who spent the entire ride back to his place warning him not to puke in the back seat of his car.

Suddenly it then dawned on Nick to where he was. He wasn't in a basement or an abandoned warehouse. He was in a bathroom, his bathroom. After a night of way too much booze, he fell asleep or more accurately passed out on the floor of his windowless bathroom.

Nick sat up and reached in the dark grasping for the light switch on the wall. When his search was successful, the room was suddenly filled with light. Nick squinted as his eyes adjusted only to see the horror around him. There was vomit everywhere. Nick just exhaled loudly as the thought of cleaning that up made his stomach turn over and threaten to revolt.

Pulling himself to his feet, he looked at his watch on his wrist seeing it was only 6 am in the morning. Nick was relieved. Today, he was working the afternoon shift with Doug which meant there was no reason to suffer this hangover conscious.

Taking off his puke-covered shirt and pants he tossed them into a pile on the bathroom floor amongst the mess he made the night before. Looking at the sink, he grabbed a half-full glass of water and some pain killers that would hopefully help dull the pounding in his head.

Exiting the bathroom he moved slowly, his gait lacking balance or coordination as he made his way to his bedroom. Entering the room, he swallowed the pills and emptied the glass of water. Dropping the empty glass, he leaned forward as he collapsed in a heap on his bed.

After pulling a blanket over himself, he lay there motionless. He wanted to sleep, but his mind kept drifting back to the laugh he had heard outside of Judy's apartment. Whatever buck Judy had over last night most likely didn't even know he was out there listening. He was laughing with her. But even knowing this, Nick still couldn't shake the feeling this mystery male was laughing at him. Laughing at the loser Nick had become. He was laughing at how he was about to have the women Nick loved. A tear escaped Nick's eye as he thought about it. About how he ruined his only chance to be happy. It was the last thing Nick thought about before he drifted back off to sleep.  
-

It wasn't much later that Nick's partner Doug Bonchien found himself standing in front of the intimidating building that was Precinct One. It wasn't Doug's first time here, like al cadets at the academy they were given the tour of the premier precinct in the city, but this time different. This time he wasn't a wide-eyed cadet, he was an officer. A member of the ZPD and this is the precinct where the best officers of the ZPD were stationed, and where they reported directly to Chief of Police Bogo.

Stepping inside Doug was still amazed at how grand everything was. Every other precinct in the city was molded after this one, but they all paled in comparison. There was just something about Precinct One. It was every member of the ZPD's dream to be assigned here, and Doug was here to get information on one of the few to ever be kicked to out of this building.

Doing his best to look confident and like he belonged there. Doug pushed back his shoulders and began walking toward the front desk. Looking the officer who was working the front dest Doug was surprised. Doug wasn't sure what he expected to be the first officer he met at this prestigious precinct, but he sure wasn't expecting a portly cheetah who was enjoying a donut while intently watching something on his desk. As Doug got closer, he was able to make out the sound of the pop-star Gazelle's newest song playing on what he soon realized was the cheetah's phone.

As he reached the desk, the cheetah paused the song and turned with a friendly smile and greeted Doug. "Hello there, and what can I do for you today" the cheetah in a cheery sing-song tone.

"Doug stood up as straight and as professionally as he possibly could before he said. "Officer Doug Bonchien here for a meeting with Chief Bogo."

The cheetah looked at him and smiled. "Well, Officer Bonchien I'm Officer Ben Clawhauser, and you need to relax a bit. Is today your first day?" Clawhauser asked to the embarrassment of Doug.

"N..no," Doug said. "I'm from Precinct 34. I just need to talk to the chief."

Clawhauser smiled at the obviously uncomfortable canine in front of him." Well, ok. I'll let him know you're here. But do me a favor and relax a bit. Trust me, the Chief will be wound up enough for the both of you." The cheetah laughed to himself.

Picking up his phone Clawhauser dialed the number of his boss and waited for an answer from Bogo" Hi Chief" Clawhauser said cheerfully "I have a Dog Bonchien here to see you. Yes, sir."

"Head on up," Clawhauser said as he pointed to the buffalo's office.

Doug walked past the cheetah in the direction he was instructed to. As he reached the door, he stopped. Doug was nervous and needed a second to get his thoughts in order. Unfortunately for Doug, the buffalo on the other side of the door was waiting for him. "Hurry up I don't have all day" He bellowed from the other side of the door.

Quickly and nervously, Doug enters the office. There, seated on the other side of the desk Was chief Bogo. Doug looked over his boss's boss and could only think about how intimidating the cop was. Gathering his strength, Doug started "Hello sir. My name is…""I know your name officer I have your entire personal record open on my screen," Bogo said with a hint of annoyance. "What can I do for you Officer Bonchien, and please make it quick. I'm a very busy mammal." Bogo said with a slight scowl.

"Well, sir," Doug said trying to regroup and hide his nerves. "I wanted to….. request your……. permission ….. to ask one of your officers some …… questions."

"Who," Bogo said without looking at Doug.

"Judy Hopps"

Bogo paused and looked at the dog standing in front of him.

"WHY," he said in a tone that made Doug's blood run cold.

Doug took a deep breath. "Sir, someone seems to be targeting my partner. We were assigned two murders over at Precinct 34, and they seem to be copies of a previous crime my partner worked with Officer Hopps before he joined my Precinct 34. My partner hasn't been the most forthcoming with information, so I thought I would ask Officer Hopps because I believe she might be able to shed some light on the case for me."

Doug took a deep breath and waited like a child about to be scolded by their father.

"And just who is your partner Bonchien? Why are you avoiding saying his name?" Bogo asked as he put down the papers in front of him, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My partner is …….Nick Wilde." Doug said worried that anything he said could potentially set off the much larger Chief of Police. "

Bogo sighed, his voice softening. "I figured as much," Bogo said. "And your hoping Hopps can clue you into the details of the case that got him resigned since it is missing from Wilde's case log."

Doug looked at Bogo confused. "How did you know what case I was referring to?…. Sir." Doug looked at the chief expecting him to be mad, but surprisingly Bogo laughed.

"Bonchien, I know that now I spend most of my time hidden behind a wall of papers, but I used to be a regular cop as well. If the information could be gathered elsewhere, you wouldn't be standing in my office ask for permission to interview one of my officers and the victim of the case."

While Doug was mentally chastising himself for asking a dumb question Bogo asked. "You did read the case file, correct?"

"Yes,," Doug said attempting to regroup after his mistake.

"Then you saw my note?"

"Yes sir," Doug said before asking "I was curious about that. If you feel Nick didn't deserve the punishment why didn't you stop it?"

"I called in every favor and pulled every trick I had to keep Wilde out of jail and on the force." Bogo leaned forward causing Doug to lean in as well. "Officially I don't know this. But I know where the fur in question came from. They were a couple. They thought it was a secret, but I knew they were together as a couple long before this case. But anyone on the scene that night knew it too.

"It wasn't in the report. It was deemed insignificant. But I was there." Bogo quieted his voice as if sharing a secret. "We found Wilde kneeling on the ground covered in blood and clearly injured. But what was most striking was the tears. In his lap, he was holding a semi-conscious Hopps. He was begging for her to survive. Telling her over and over again how much he loved her. The last thing said before she passed out was that she was so sorry for this and she loved him too. I will never forget her final words that night." I love my fox."

Bogo paused allowing Doug a second to understand what was just said. "Any doubt I had about the two of them was erased right there. But he wasn't done proving how much she meant to him. He refused any and all medical care until she was with a doctor. I have no idea how he pulled himself into that ambulance with a blown out knee, but he did. He wouldn't leave her side. "

"He finally consented to treatment. Including the surgery to put his leg back together but as soon as it was done he went back to being a pest refusing to let the bunny out of his sight."

Doug noticed Bogo spoke fondly of the two. Like they were his kids. "Wilde can be a bit of a pest," Doug said agreeing with Bogo.

"You have no idea," Bogo said with a smile. "He wouldn't stay in his room, choosing instead to stay by her bed and watch over her. That is why I knew the allegations were false. There is no way on earth he would hurt her. "

"Her parents knew it too that is why they refused to have him charged. But the evidence told a different story. Without Judy being awake it was his word against the evidence. Internal affairs wanted him in prison. A male predator raping his prey partner was a public relations nightmare. "

"We were winning until she had that episode. Judy was scared of him. I am not even sure she recognized him; she only woke up to see a fox and panicked. Her doctors made it so he couldn't see her anymore, and it broke him.

  
He was different. Hurt, angry, I don't know why, but he changed. As far as I know, that is the last time he saw her. Why he abandoned the mammal he loved is a bit of a mystery."

Doug spoke up deciding to share what he knew with Bogo. "He thought she didn't want to see him. In fact, he was sure she still had the restraining order on him.

"As soon as she was conscious that was thrown out. She refused to sign it to make it official. Wilde should have been notified. But from what I hear he has been so drunk he probably never opened his mail. At this point, I think she figures he just moved on.

"He didn't," Doug said.

"Yeah but now I hate to say it, but I think she might have," Bogo said. "I am going to grant you your request to talk to Hopps, but there are a few things you need to understand," Bogo said. "I know you know what this case did to Wilde, but it was even harder on Hopps."

"Excuse me, sir," Doug said but how was it difficult on her? As far as I can tell she didn't receive any punishment for her part in this case."

"Are you kidding me Bonchien? Do you somehow not know what happened to her? Yes, she wasn't punished by the force, but she lost everything that day. It was months before she could even talk about it without breaking down in tears."

"Losing Nick was that hard on her?"

Bogo frowned. "You're not listening." He said. "Losing Wilde was unpleasant, but his lack of support was nothing compared to what she went through physically and mentally. It's been two years, and she still isn't on active duty."Doug looked at Bogo Confused. "But Nick told me he saw her on foot patrol."

"Yeah her job is to be seen, that's it. Not handling any real cases or making arrests. She is little more than a security guard right now."

"Why," Doug asked confused.

Bogo sighed. "Trust me I want to give her more to do but I can't. Her doctors haven't cleared her. But what worries me the most is she hasn't asked for more. I know you don't know Hopps. But she was one of the hardest working and tenacious cops on the force. Now she sits back afraid to rock the boat or take a chance."

Doug looked Bogo again a little embarrassed for what he didn't know. "I didn't realize things were so tough for her."

"Not were, are. Don't upset her." Bogo said

"Thank you, sir. When might I talk to her?"

Bogo thought for a moment. "She is on patrol right now but tomorrow morning, be here at 9am, and I will make sure she is available to help," Bogo said. "Oh and Bonchien? If you do anything to set her back in her recovery, or try and force her to see Wilde if she doesn't want to, I will personally see to it that the rest of your career is nothing more directing traffic and writing parking tickets. Am I clear?"

"Doug nodded afraid to answer.

"Ok, Dismissed."

Doug nodded again and hurriedly left Bogo's office. Surprisingly that went better than he had expected. Not only had Doug gotten the meeting he desired, but Bogo was able to fill in a few holes in the story he was putting together.

As he walked out of the precinct the cheetah at the front desk waved to him. Doug waved back excited to know that he would be back tomorrow to finally meet Judy Hopps.

-  
Across town at Shady Acres Care Home, Crystal Eira was helping her patient Thomas Mal get cleaned up. He had just finished his daily physical therapy, and she was helping him take his shower and get dressed.

His shower was completed, and he stood there holding on to a couple of bars. It felt good to be out of his chair. It made him feel whole again.

Crystal looked over his body as she stood behind him drying off his back and tail. He was lean, and maybe a little too thin due to his time in the wheelchair, but thanks to his therapy he hadn't lost nearly the muscle mass as some of the other patients in his situation.

His body was covered in scars. Lines in his fur that served as a constant reminder of his battle with Nick. Crystal frowned as she traced on particularly bad on his bad. She still couldn't believe that a cop and a fellow fox had done this to Thomas.

Moving to the front of his body she continued to dry him off. Starting with his legs, she bent down taking a knee. Looking up at him she realized he was looking down on her with a smile as his fox hood was inches from her face.

She smiled as she looked at him before reaching up with the towel and taking ahold of his member stroking him as she dried him. She smiled as she saw the look of pleasure come over his face as he closed his eyes.

Letting go of him, she continued to dry off his chest and stomach. Opening his eyes, he looked at her disappointed as his cock now stood out by its self and bounced in the air.

Rising to her feet, she took a step back taking in the entire view of him. She as she returned to him while undoing the buttons of her dress. As she got close, she again reached for him feeling the rigidity of his foxhood in her hand.

She smiled as she saw him tense up under her touch. Returning to her knees, she stroked him a few times before taking him into her waiting mouth. She could hear him purr as her tongue worked the underside of his cock.

Looking up at him she knew he was enjoying her efforts, but this wasn't her endgame. Letting him slip from her mouth she stood up and gently leaned him back onto his bed. With his back now resting on the mattress, she discarded her dress and stood over him allowing the fox to appreciate the beauty in front of him.

She looked down on him as she slowly mounted him. Feeling him slip inside of her she let out a moan of pleasure that he echoed. Gradually she found a rhythm as she slowly pushed both of them towards orgasm.

After their tryst was complete, she laid next to her lover. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked at him. "I love you, Tommy," she said

"I love you too," Thomas said much clearer than anyone, but Crystal knew he could talk.

Crystal kissed him before looking at him again a slightly guilty look on her face. "And I'm sorry you had to see Nick Wilde. Know how that upsets you."

"It's ok my dear. There was nothing you could do about it." Thomas said. "Like everyone, one day he will get what he deserves."

Crystal smiled knowingly "Yes Tommy, Yes he will."-

Back at Nick's apartment, it was time. It was painful, but it had to happen. It took a lot of self-discipline and even more false starts, but Nick Wilde was finally able to extract himself from his bed. Nick still felt horrible, the hangover not having given up on making his head pound and his stomach hate him for the alcohol he pumped into it the night before.

But he couldn't be late. He needed to meet with the captain as soon as he got in, and there was still the mess he left in the bathroom after all of that booze he drank made its hasty exit when he got home last night.

Fortunately for Nick, it wasn't nearly as bad as he remembered. Most of the mess that missed the toilet was on his clothing, probably the reason the smell was so strong earlier that morning. Grabbing some rags, he quickly cleaned up the mess and happily stepped into the shower. It didn't matter how bad his hangover was hot water always made him feel a little bit better.

Getting out of the shower Nick dried his fur but didn't take any time to brush it or do anything else besides the bare minimum. He just didn't have the desire to. As he got dressed, Nick noticed his other uniform, the one he had soiled the night before laying on the ground. He picked up the offending garments and deposited them in a bucket of water to be washed later.

In no time Nick was out the for and on his way to Precinct 34, and his meeting with captain Rena. Upon realizing his close connection to the cases, Nick knew he was going to have to talk to his boss.

When he arrived, he stopped and looked up at Precinct 34. It was a pale imitation of Precinct One. You couldn't help feeling a little inspired by Precinct one. It was a little bit special to every cop especially those lucky enough to have worked there.

But while Precinct One was inspiring Precinct 34 was depressing. While similar in design 34 was a pale imitation. Opening the door, Nick looked toward the front desk. But instead of his friend, the bubbly Officer Clawhauser there was an old goat who never bothered to even look up let alone greet you when you entered.

Nick just continued past the goat not even bothering to greet him. Soon he stood in front of Captain Rena's office. Reluctantly he knocked on the door sort of hoping the reindeer wouldn't be there.

But today wouldn't be Nick's lucky day because as a loud voice answered his knock telling him to enter.

"Hey cap," Nick said in an effort to keep things light and hopefully hide his desire to puke in the closest trash can. "We need to chat about the two homicide cases you currently have me on."

Rena sighed. He didn't want to deal with this. Looking up from his paperwork he was appalled at the mess of a fox that stood in front of him. He was clean, but his eyes were heavy and his fur, while washed hasn't been brushed or styled. "Wilde, don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit."

"Well, Cap, first of all, thanks, but I feel like shit, so it fits," Nick said. "But that isn't why I'm here. Like I said I am having an issue with the two homicides I'm working"

"The freezing thing?" Rena said referencing the earlier talk he had with Nick's partner Doug Bonchien.

Nick frowned. He really wished Doug wouldn't have told everyone about that. All he needed was one more negative thing following him around. "No, well," Nick said. "I mean that's part of it, but I have reason to believe someone is targeting me or trying to send me a message with these cases."

Rena frowned, matching the serious and unhappy look on Nick's face... Someone targeting one of his officers meant they had something much bigger than two dead bunnies on their hands. "So you're here to ask to be removed from the case. Conflict of interest right?" Rena rolled his eyes. "Just like a fox," he thought. "Using a few similarities between cases to get out of work."

Nick looked confused. "No, I want to be kept on the case. Obviously, they are after me. I want to know why and let's face it. It isn't like you're really working with your A team out there." Nick said about the other officers of Precinct 34. "You know I am the best cop in this dump. Let me solve this and let me figure out who is targeting me."

Rena was surprised. Standing in front of him was a driven officer. One who was confident and needed to find the truth. This isn't what Rena had come to expect from the fox at all. He wasn't a bad cop, but he was also never very driven. At least not in his time at Precinct 34. If he was this motivated at Precinct one maybe that is why Bogo stood up for him.

But it didn't matter. This was his precinct, not Bogo's and one little bit of motivation wasn't enough for him to change his opinion of the fox.

"Can I know you will stay impartial? I mean if your correct Wilde, you probably know whoever is behind this. What if it is a friend? Or an enemy? Can I trust you to follow the letter of the law and not take justice into your own hands?"

"Of course sir," Nick said confidently.

Rena leaned forward in his seat. "Well, I don't. Until further notice, you are to have nothing to do with these cases. I am going to leave Bonchien on them, and you can consult."

"Captain, come on you know I am capable of this!" Nick protested.

"I have no idea what you're capable of, fox," Rena said. "You already crossed the line once. In a case that this one mirrors. How could you possibly expect me to trust you? Now get out of my office fox."

Letting the door close behind him Nick stormed off. He knew the captain was right; it was a conflict of interest. But Nick also knew that isn't why he was being pulled from the case. It was because he was a fox.

This sort of thing wasn't new to Nick. Not in life, and not in the ZPD. Nick thought back to when he first met Bogo. Mr. Manches had disappeared, and Bogo was about to take Judy's badge. Nick was a witness. Someone that could cooperate her story but Bogo, like Rena, had no faith in the truth coming from a fox."

On multiple occasions, Rena has made it very clear he doesn't respect foxes. Something Nick notices the most whenever he is being reprimanded. Instead of using his name like he does with other officers Rena calls him a fox.

Getting back to his desk Nick notices the blinking light on the phone on his desk indicating that he has a couple of messages on his voice mail.

First is one from Carla Tragen the head of the Zootopia CSI. "Nick" The message started. We found something regarding the two murder cases I need to talk to you about asap please get back to me once you get this."

"Sorry Carla," Nick said as he deleted the message. Not my case, not my problem.

The second was from Officer Lily Compord the tiger he last saw on the scene of the second murder. "What the hell Wilde, neither you nor Bonchien are answering your radios. We have another one. Call me."

Nick growled. He knew he could help, but the captain didn't trust him. Nick rubbed his temples as the headache from earlier was beginning to return. Digging through his desk, he found a bottle of painkillers and quickly popped two into his mouth.

Turning to the stack of papers on his desk Nick began to fill out the reports. He paused thinking back to Lilly's call. He picked up his phone and prepared to call her. He was going to tell her what he knew and offer to help, but he stopped.

"If they don't want me, they don't need me." He thought to himself as he set down the phone and returned to the papers on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gamerguy1992 for some help working on the story.
> 
> Next chapter we finally get to hear from Judy. What do you think she has to say?


	7. Presenting Zootopia's first bunny officer… Judy Hopps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug finally meets Judy, and things get tougher for Nick as his connection to the murders is questioned.

It was just before 9:00 am, and once again, Doug Bonchien was starting his day by standing outside of Precinct One. Like the day before he was nervous. But this time it wasn't because he would be meeting one of his heroes and the top cop in the entire city of Zootopia, it was because he was finally meeting the one mammal at the center of all of this Officer Judy Hopps. Doug was hopeful she could finally get the answers he was seeking and help out his partner, Nick Wilde.

In preparation for this meeting, Doug had pulled Judy's personnel file and tried to learn as much as he could about the bunny he would be speaking with today. Her record was pretty similar to Nick's Which wasn't so surprising because Nick and she worked almost exclusively with each other. They were both rising stars in the ZPD, and both were destined for greatness.

Judy's personality was described as driven, happy, and friendly. A good fit with the charismatic and fast-talking fox she requested as a partner.

Doug chuckled really was it any surprise that a pair of partners this close that works this well together might become romantically entwined. Doug frowned upon the realization of why no one noticed. They were pred and prey. No one believed a bunny could love a fox, or trust that a fox could love a bunny without something up his sleeve.

It was hard to admit it, but there was still quite a bit of speciesism at the ZPD. What's worse is cops like him didn't even notice it. It's easy to pick out the jerk actively making things worse. It's harder to find those that just don't know they are doing it.

Shaking his head, Doug tried to clear his mind. He had something important to do, and he was uncomfortable enough without the thought of the many issues facing the modern ZPD.

Entering the building Doug looked around, a little more comfortable than he was the day before. Mentally preparing himself to ask the uncomfortable questions that were going to be needed if he wanted to finally learn the truth about Nick Wilde, he started the walking towards the front desk.

Seated there, Doug was again greeted by the site of the overweight cheetah, Officer Clawhauser, who was sitting behind the desk donut in hand. He headed that way figuring he would be the best one to tell Doug where to meet Judy.

As Doug was preparing to greet the cheetah, he met the day before. He realized that Clawhauser was talking to someone he could barely see. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized who he was looking at. Standing there off to the side of the desk, not even tall enough to see over the top of it was a small rabbit with her back facing him.

Upon reaching the desk, Doug started to greet the cheetah but was interrupted.

"Well speak of the devil here he is. Doug Bonchien of Precinct 34" Clawhauser said motioning towards Doug who was surprised that Clawhauser had remembered his name "This here is one of the finest officers in all of the ZPD, the hero of the Nighthowler's case, and Zootopia's first bunny officer… Judy Hopps!" The theatrics of this introduction was not lost on Doug or Judy as both laughed as he spoke.

"It's an honor to meet you, Officer Hopps," Doug said as he extended his paw to the bunny. 

"The pleasure is all mine," Judy said as she returned the handshake. "Now Officer Bonchien"

"Doug" He interrupted "My father was Officer Bonchien."

Clawhauser let out an audible groan at hearing the old tired joke again, making Doug wince and Judy chuckle.

"Ok then Doug, what can I help you with?" She said in a friendly and inviting tone trying to hide her amusement at the portly cheetah's antics.

Doug shifted his weight uncomfortably. The time had come to share the bad news. Putting his paw behind his ear, he hesitantly said," I need to ask you about a case from two years ago. Your last case with NII... I mean one… with… your old partner."

Judy sighed her smile fading a bit as she knew what case he was referring to. It was the one she was always asked about and the one she least wanted to talk about." Ok," she said her voice emotionless, the pep and happiness that was there when she greeted him now replaced by a tired indifference. "How about we go someplace..…else" She said, "I really don't want to have that conversation out here around my coworkers."

Doug smiled trying to put her at ease. "Of course would you prefer your office or a coffee shop?" Doug could see how uncomfortable this was making her and he instantly felt terrible for it.

"Let's get out of here," Judy said as she turned and walked towards the door.

Doug was forced to jog to catch up to her. Reaching the doors first he opened them and pointed to his car a few yards away. She passed by him and out the door without a word.

  
Doug felt horrible. He could see how her demeanor changed as soon as he brought up the case that was obviously still painful for her. When he first saw her, she was happy, confident and friendly. Exactly like she expected her to be based on her personnel file. But now she was distant and withdrawn. Doug didn't blame her. He knew it was due to him asking her to relive such a painful experience.

Reaching the car, He looked at Judy and saw her hesitate. She seemed unsure or uncomfortable getting in. Doug looked at her confused. But then it dawned on him. He was a stranger who was prying into some very personal and painful memories. It's not surprising she might be uncomfortable just the two of them in a car. He was about to say something, something that would hopefully alleviate her nerves, but after a second's hesitation, she opened the door and got in.

Once they were both seated in the car, Doug turned to Judy. He felt horrible putting her through this. "Look," Doug said his voice as comforting as he could possibly make it. "I know this is hard. But someone is copying that crime. Same injuries similar crime scenes and I need your help."

Judy looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Judy, I'm sorry to put you through this. I tried to get the records other ways, but they are missing or hidden. There is no record of what happened in the case logs. The court documents are sealed. I mean I only found out your name from an article I found on the internet."

"What do you want to know? She asked meekly.

Doug didn't answer her question he just continued to apologize. "Believe me I don't feel good asking you this, but my partner is freaking out. He is convinced it is a message directed at him. No one in the ZPD is giving me a straight answer, so I came to you."

Judy looked at him annoyed. She got he was uncomfortable and felt terrible that it bothered her, but now he was beginning to bother her too." Did they ever tell you what happened that night? She asked, her voice trembling slightly as she tried to get the conversation started so it could end sooner.

"No," Doug said.

"Ok," She said "It wasn't anything special just a case. My partner and I were assigned to. A murder. In the next few days, there were four more murders all the same. All young female prey animals, who were sexually assaulted and murdered."

Doug shivered as he noted the similarity to his case and the murder he was after.

"We didn't have a lot of clues. The perp was good at covering his tracks. We knew he was a red fox, but that was about it."

"How did you know he was a fox?" Doug asked.

"Claw marks, and we found some red fox fur on the scene."

Then with the fourth victim, he made a mistake. She took a selfie of the two of them at the bar he picked her up at. She sent a picture to one of her friends to show the hot fox she met at the bar. It wasn't enough for an arrest, but it at least gave us someone to look for."

"Then one night Nick, my partner's name was Nick," She said he voice drifting off a bit when she said his name. "He and I were out at dinner, AS FRIENDS" Judy emphasized unaware that Doug already knew the truth.

Judy was quiet. Just kind of staring off into space. Doug wondered if she was thinking about Nick. Then she turned to him and looked at him "He's your partner, isn't he? That is why you're here asking me about it."

"Yes," Doug said reluctantly hoping it wouldn't upset her.

Judy fidgeted in her seat. "How is he? Is he in trouble?" She asked hesitantly.

"No he isn't in trouble, but," Doug paused as he decided if he should tell her the truth. "He's a mess. He's an alcoholic, he barely tries at work most of the time, and he isn't well liked around the precinct." Doug said

Looking down away from Doug with a sad and apprehensive look on her face she asked, "Is he seeing anyone?"

"Nothing serious," Doug said quickly, before adding "well, some one night stands girls he's picked up in the bar but that is just for sex I think." Seconds after saying it Doug regretted that admission. "You idiot," Doug thought to himself.

"Oh..." Judy said quietly obviously disappointed at the news.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Judy spoke up refocusing on the story of that evening. "We were eating dinner when I saw him, Thomas Mal. He looked exactly like his picture. We were off duty, but what were the chances he walks into the bar we were eating at. Our primary suspect, who we couldn't even find to question the week before, was now right in front of us. He sat down at the bar and started to chat with a few of the small prey women there. "

"I saw our chance. We could catch him right then and there before he could hurt anybody else. Nick didn't want me to do it." Judy's voice lost some enthusiasm when she spoke of Nick. "He was protective of me then. It made me feel cared about. I managed to talk him into it. He knew I could handle my self. I mean I did drop a rhino in the academy. I wasn't scared of a fox."

Doug was impressed hearing about a little bunny taking out a full-size rhino. But Judy continued. "I left Nick there to keep an eye on Mal, while I ran to our police cruiser. "There I hurried and changed into my civilian clothing and grabbed a wire pack from the trunk. I snuck over to Nick handing him the receiver, and then I went to talk to Mal."

Judy looked out the window as she remembered" It didn't take long to get his attention. In no time he was trying to flirt with me, touching my paws or rubbing my shoulders." Judy shivered uncomfortably at the memory of the fox's paws touching hers.

"It didn't take long before he suggested we go back to his place." Again Judy shifted in her seat uncomfortable at the memory. This was the mistake. The decision that truly destroyed her life. She could have delayed him, gave back up more time to get ready, but she didn't hesitate. She was excited to get the arrest. To get this animal off the street. "I agreed." She said "I didn't have anything to arrest him on yet. I needed him to try to…"

Judy's voice trailed off. Doug couldn't hear what she said, but he knew what she was referring to. He noticed a tear in her eye and again felt horrible for putting her through this.

Silently Judy remembered the ride from the bar. The hungry look in his eyes, his smile that would just slightly reveal the sharp teeth underneath. The way he kept trying to touch her as they drove. His paw wandering and how much she wanted to bat it away. To tell him how uncomfortable she was with him. She shuddered at the thought.

"At his place he parked, and he hurried me upstairs. Like we planned Nick had followed us and stayed out front of the building. Unfortunately we ha da marked cruiser, so he had to stay pretty far away."

"If we waited for back up, help would have been closer, but I was worried about losing our chance. If we would have waited…" Judy was crying now, the memories starting to overwhelm her. "We should have waited then there is no way he could have…… or … It's my fault I didn't have anyone there."

Doug stopped her. "Hopps," He said forcefully "I obviously I don't know everything, but I do know that nothing this animal did was your fault. No mistake or decision by you, or Nick, or anyone else besides him made it ok that he did what he did. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"I know," A crying Judy squeaked out, "But it is still hard not to feel that way. "

Doug looked at her. "Do you need a break? How about we go in and grab a coffee.

"Do you mind drinking it out here?" Judy said with a sniffle. "I don't want them to see me cry."

"Of course," Doug said, "I'll be right back."

While Doug was inside Judy tried to calm her self down. She was embarrassed that she was crying in front of a stranger even if he seemed like an ok guy that just wanted to help out Nick. Her Nick.

A few minutes later Doug returned with their drinks. He handed Judy her's, and she took a long slow sip. Doug looked at Judy who looked less upset. The few minutes alone had given her a chance to collect her thoughts he figured.

Looking at Doug, she smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it," he said returning her smile.

Judy took another sip before she continued her story. "Once we were inside he changed. There was no more flirting or anything like that. He just looked at me, that hunger in his eyes." Judy shivered at the memory. "I saw him look at me as he licked his fangs. For the first time in my entire life, I really felt like someone's prey."

Judy set her cup in her lap and turned to Doug looking him in the eye. "I will never forget what he said to me as he bared his claws. "Run little bunny. I'm ready for the hunt"

It was Doug's turn to shiver. Mal's words, even when said by Judy, sent chills down his spine.

"I thought I could handle him." She said looking down away from Doug. "I thought I was fast enough and strong enough. But… I slipped. I lost my footing, and he had me. I looked into his eyes." She was crying again reliving the horror she felt that night. "I thought he was going to kill me."

Judy took another sip of her coffee trying to calm herself down so she could keep talking through her tears. "I don't remember much of his attack. I remember hitting the wall a few times, and I remember when he snapped my arm as he threw me to the ground."

"I called for Nick, but Mal put his paw on my mouth and said…" Again Judy fell silent. She didn't want to tell Doug what happened next. About how Mal had torn her clothing and called it "the fun part" before he took advantage of her inability to fight back. Doug didn't need to know how she felt. How she hated Mal, how she hated herself for being beaten. He didn't need to know how many nights she cried her self to sleep or the dreams that wouldn't stop coming to her.

On the other side of the car, Doug sat there silently watching as Judy was crying. He wanted to comfort her. To tell her it was ok, but he didn't know how. What could he possibly say that could make this better?

It was a few minutes before Judy spoke again, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"Then Nick, he, he saved me." Judy once again paused she was still crying, but it was softer now.

Judy thought back to that moment. The sounds of bones breaking, and flesh tearing. The grunts of effort followed by the yelps of pain. Doug didn't need to hear about this. Judy didn't even like remembering the detail of Nick and Mal's fight.

She knew why he did it, and she knew he did it to protect her, but she hated to think of Nick in this way. As the vicious animal tearing at the flesh of another. She was never scared of him, but it was a memory she still wished she didn't have.

Then Judy spoke again but it this time it wasn't to Doug. She was just kind of talking to herself. "I was so scared. I knew what Mal was capable of. Nick was trying to protect me. What if… he took my fox away from me?"

Judy stopped as she called Nick "Her fox" She has just let their secret loose. She looked to Doug with fear in her eyes behind the tears.

"Don't worry," Doug said. "I already know and so does Bogo."

Judy looked at Doug confused. "Bogo knows? How?"

"He figured it out. He suspected before that night when he found you in Nick's arms but after hearing the two of you profess your love before you passed out, it kind of eliminated all doubt."

Judy smiled slightly. "All of the hiding was for nothing. We were worried we would be split up if they found out."

Judy looked away when she looked back she was crying again, tears streaming down her face. "When I woke up I was scared. I couldn't really focus, and I didn't know where I was. I all I could remember was Mal. Him on top of me. According to my doctor, I panicked, they had to sedate me to keep me from hurting myself.

"I wanted Nick so bad, but he wasn't there. I didn't find out until later what had happened to him, and what they accused him of. I got rid of the restraining order, and I asked everyone who visited me to ask him to contact me, but I never heard back. I don't know if he didn't get the message or if he declined. But he never came back."

"I still don't know why. I don't know if he was mad that I was with another fox, or that I woke up and didn't appreciate what he did. Maybe he was mad I got him hurt or mad that I wasn't there to defend him against the accusation. All I know is he didn't come back." Judy was crying harder now. She looked up at Doug's eyes pleading for an answer." Why didn't he come back? What did I do? You're his partner now, was he really that hurt? Can you tell me why did he stop loving me?

"Judy," Doug said as calmly as possible trying to not further upset her. "I don't want to give you false hope because reading Nick isn't exactly something I am good at, but I don't think he ever stopped loving you,"

Judy laughed slightly, as she wiped her eyes. "Doug you don't know how badly I wished that were true. But I saw him. After I saw him at Mal's trial, I went to find him. He had moved so I couldn't go to his place. Instead, I went to a bar I know he liked and waited. I went there every night for 4 days before he showed up, with some vixen on his arm. He was drunk and happy, the two of them making out before leaving together."

Judy looked at Doug; her eyes were pleading for him to tell her she was wrong even though they both knew what she saw had happened. "He had moved on. He forgot about me. He must have never loved me. If he did how could he have moved on so quickly? Was I that damaged he needed someone not broken?"

Judy was crying again, when she turned back to Doug and said softly, "Please take me back. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Doug nodded and drove her back to Precinct One in silence. When they arrived, Judy had gotten out of the car not saying a word when Doug stopped her.

"Judy," He said. "I think you're wrong. I don't think Nick moved on. I think he is letting his life dissolve around him because he thinks you didn't want him anymore. I mean he was ecstatic when I told him the restraining order was gone. He didn't even know. I think he still loves you but is too wrapped up in his own self-pity to act on it."

Judy paused a brief flash of hope on her face before she said. "Doug, even if that's true the fact remains he was more worried about his own pain and his own happiness than to worry for me."

Judy said goodbye to Doug and turned and started to walk away when Doug's phone rang. It was the Carla Tragen of Zootopia CSI.

"Carla, have some news for me?" Doug asked

"Yeah, Nick was just arrested for murder," Carla said.

Doug was floored. "WHAT How could Nick be arrested for murder? Who do they think he killed?" He said practically yelling into the phone.

"All three of the bunnies. Nick was obviously connected to the crimes, We have pictures of him with the third victim taken only an hour before the murder, and his fur was found on two of the victims. Not to mention in the face of this obvious conflict of interest he asked the chief to stay on the case."

"Why would staying on the case be bad? Doug asked

Carla sighed. "Rena thinks he wanted to do it to hide the evidence."

"Carla wait you said three. Who was the third victim?" Doug asked.

"A bartender. A grey rabbit. Apparently, he was drinking with her late into the night last night. Then the morning shift at the bar found her assaulted and dead. Same circumstances as the previous two murders."

Doug shook his head he knew who they were talking about. Becky, the bartender Nick was paying so much attention too. Even so, Doug was sure there was no way Nick did this. He was right; someone is targeting him.

"You need to get down here. Someone is going to question him soon. I think it should be you. Because between you and me, after how he acted at each of the first two scenes I don't think he did it." Carla said before she hung up her phone.

"I'm going too," Judy said after eavesdropping on Doug's call.

"You heard all that," Doug asked.

Judy pointed to her ears. "You think these are just for decoration?"

"Look I appreciate your offer to help. But I don't think it would be wise for you to ride back to Precinct 34 with me. Nick is already kinda fragile and with him now under arrest. I don't know if seeing you is what is best for him.

"Ok, I understand," She said to Doug's surprise.

He looked at her. "I will call you and let you know how he is."

"That's fine" was her only response.

Hopping back into his police cruiser Doug sped off leaving Judy standing there in front of Precinct One.  
-

How could they arrest Nick? Doug wondered as he sped towards his precinct. Was the evidence they found really that good that Rena felt ok putting one of his own officers in jail? Whatever it was it had to be good, unless Rena was as bad as the rest. But Doug didn't want to think about that. Right now his only focus was getting to his partner.

Arriving at the station he parked and hurried inside. Bypassing the front desk, Doug headed straight to Rena's office. When he arrived, he found the door closed and heard voices coming from inside.

Doug didn't care. Grabbing the door handle, he threw the door opened and stormed inside determined to get the answers he sought.

"Captain, What the FUCK!" Doug said grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Standing around the captain was Head of the CSI Carla Tragen, Officer Lilly Compord, and two other mammals Doug didn't recognize.

"Bonchien, Don't you know what a closed door means," Rena snarled. "I don't know what got into you but get out. When I am done here, I will deal with you and your little tantrum."

Doug stood there for a second. He was always brought up to respect authority. He dad was a loyal and honest cop. In his entire career, he had never ignored a direct order. Doug put his head down embarrassed at his outburst before he quietly said "no."

"What!" Rena said not so much out of not hearing him but out of surprise that Doug had disobeyed him.

"No" Doug repeated louder and more confident this time. "This is my case, I was gathering information, talking to another officer at Precinct One with information on it and I come back to find my partner in jail. So no I am not going to leave. You are not going to deal with me later, and you are going to tell me exactly what the FUCK is going on."

Rena was speechless as he looked at the normally obedient dog in front of him.

Lilly was looking at Rena a little happy to see their blowhard of a boss unable to speak. "Allow me." She said. "The first bit of evidence was all three cases are clearly connected. All three appear to have the same perpetrator, injuries match, even the position of the bodies match. I don't think anyone would argue they aren't related."

Doug nodded conceding this bit of knowledge.

"Next, we have Nick's connection to the cases," Lilly said as she continued to review the evidence. "He was panicking and visibly nervous at the first two crime scenes. Now we believe that was because he was worried someone else would find something he forgot to clean up."

"That doesn't make sense." Doug protested. "Someone trying to send him a message could easily explain his actions as well as his reaction at the morgue."

Lilly looked surprised. "Another reaction? Again at a place where evidence was being gathered. I am got to have to add that to evidence."

Carla frowned, unhappy that Doug was a little too loose with the details he had learned.

"Next, after searching the bar, we found victim number three's phone. On it was about ten pictures taken no more than an hour before the murder. In many of them, Nick was clearly visible posing and making faces at the camera."

Doug stood stoically. He didn't know about the third murder, and he didn't realize Nick returned to the bar after he left the night before.

"Finally and most alarming was we found his fur on the bodies and around the genital regions of the second and third victim. A DNA test confirmed it was from him."

"This is all circumstantial. None of this will hold up in court." Doug said.

Rena interrupted finally regaining his voice. "We can put him at the scene of the crime around the time of the murder with evidence he made physical contact with the victims. Is it really so hard to believe a fox could do something like this to three bunnies?"

"You know this isn't a real case. Rena. You are only after him because you don't like him, or more likely because he is a fox." Doug said.

Rena was mad." Bonchien, you're off the case. Clearly, you are compromised as well. Maybe we are going to find you were helping him cover it up since you couldn't solve a homicide with the murderer sitting next to you." Rena said his voice was dripping with anger and he threatened the Labrador. "Now get out of my office."

Doug walked out of Rena's office angry. He might be off the case, but he was going to prove Nick innocent. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down doing the right thing.

Walking back to interrogation Doug saw his partner sitting through the mirrored glass sitting with his head in his paws. He was stripped of all of his police gear leaving him sitting there in his police issue blue slacks and button down shirt. His tie was missing along with his belt, and most importantly his badge. Nick looked like he had already been beaten.  
Entering the room, Nick surprised Doug by greeting him first even though he didn't look up for the spot on the floor he was starting at.

"Hey Dougie," Nick said

"Ok Wilde, Your words what happened," Doug said the anger from his meeting with Rena still present in his voice.

Nick looked up "You know how we thought that the crime scenes were sending a message. Well, we were close. It was a message. It just wasn't for me. It was about me. It said the fox did it."

Nick looked back down defeated.  
"I'm going to prove you didn't do this," Doug said

Nick laughed. "Give it up Dougie. It isn't going to work. All you need to do is get as far away from me as possible. I'm going down. Rena will see to it. He clearly hates me and wants me out of this precinct. At best I'm transferred. The more likely outcome is I will be spending a lot of time in a box like this. There is no reason for you to sink your career as well.

"Nick," Doug said "I saw the evidence. It isn't strong at all. We can beat this!"

Looking at Doug again Nick sighed. "What's the point? It is just a matter of time before they find a way to get rid of me. Besides I've done enough bad stuff. I didn't do this, but I probably belong in here anyway. I'm sure there will be plenty of other foxes there to keep me company." Nick said the sound of defeat heavy in his voice.

"How can you say that?" A female voice said from back behind Doug. Turning around Doug was shocked to see Judy Hopps standing there in the doorway behind Nick tapping her foot.

Walking towards her attempted to get her to leave the room, worried she might send the depressed fox over the edge. When he reached her, he said: "I thought we agreed it was for the best if you let me handle this and didn't come down here?"

"No," Judy said a sly smile on her face as she stepped out of his grasp. "We agreed it was best if I didn't RIDE with you down here. I didn't say anything about staying away or letting you handle it." Looking past Doug at Nick she said: "It's called a hustle sweetheart." Using Nick's own words to grab his attention.

Pushing past Doug, Judy continued into the interrogation room standing in front of the table where her former partner and lover sat.

"Judy?" Nick said almost in shock, still not quite believing she was actually there in front of him.

"Hi, Nick," she said softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to melodiousmorphine for consulting on this chapter and Gamerguy1992 for his help on the story. 
> 
> With so many of you asking to hear from Judy, I am very curious to see what you think now that we see some of her side of the story.
> 
> Plus is there a future between Judy and Nick?
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> 5/14 changed Nick's location from a holding cell to an interrogation room. No other dialogue or story elements changed.


	8. Hi Nick, Hi Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of pain, Nick and Judy finally come face to face. Can they solve their problems or is it just too much for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, and I know Fridays are horrible days to post but I couldn't sit on it. Hope you enjoy.

"Judy?" Nick Wilde said with a look of disbelief on his face as he saw the bunny he thought he might never see again taking a seat across from him at the interrogation room table.

"Hi Nick," She said quietly in a reserved voice.

Frozen, Doug stood by the wall as he silently watched the two former partners and lovers stare at each other across the table. Doug wasn't prepared for this. He just planned to get some answers from Nick. To see if he could uncover anything to help prove, Nick was being set up.

But now Judy was here, and Doug was unsure how Nick would react at suddenly being face to face with her again. Would Nick share more with Judy here, or would he lockdown, making proving him innocent even harder?

The silence between the two only lasted for a second or two, but for everyone in that room, it felt like it lasted for hours. Eventually, a very uncomfortable Doug said, "Nick….., I, well she….., I mean, I told her…." Doug was fumbling for words, but it didn't matter. Neither Nick or Judy were paying any attention to the befuddled Labrador standing a few feet away from them. They just were lost in seeing each other.

Looking at Judy, Nick was speechless. He had played out this moment in his mind hundreds of times. Nick had practiced what he would say if ever allowed to talk to her again. But now, when the opportunity has presented its self, he was speechless. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't find the words.

While Nick's mind was racing, Judy looked at the dumbfounded fox with hints of a smile creeping across her face. Nick's real skill was his ability always to know what to say. It didn't happen very often that he was speechless, and when it did happen, it was something special.

But, the smile lasted less than a second a before Judy banished it. She had to figure out who was going after Nick. This wasn't a social call or a chance to reconnect, no matter how much she might secretly want to be.

Unsure if he should stay or if he should leave, Doug stepped back towards the door, watching the two with interest. He stood behind Nick but could clearly see Nick's reflections in the giant one-way mirror that covered the wall across from them.

In it, he could see Nick's unease with his reunion with Judy. He was obviously nervous, but Doug was sure he also could sense a bit of hope in Nick's faces. Judy was harder to read. She didn't seem as excited to be there. But Doug suspected this was an act. After her impassioned speech earlier in the day, he couldn't believe that she felt like that. Her stoic, expression her cold amethyst eyes.

Barely holding himself together, Nick said, "Judy, I missed you so much."

Judy frowned as she replied coldly and professionally, ignoring his previous sentiment. "I'm not here to talk about that." She said, shaking her head to indicate she didn't want to hear it.

Looking him in the eye "Nick, I need the truth," she said tenderly yet with a professional distance in her voice that Judy used when talking to a victim of a crime or a young suspect. It wasn't a voice she used with him. "Did you do it?" She asked

Nick paused taken back by her rebuff of his statement. He stood there his mouth agape for a second or two before he looked down in disappointment as it dawned on him that the excitement in their reunion was one-sided. While he was excited to see her, she wasn't excited to see him. She wasn't there to reconnect. Sitting in front of him wasn't his former partner or lover. It was Officer Hopps. Just a member of the ZPD that wanted to solve a case.

Nick's face showed his disappointment, something that didn't slip by unnoticed by Judy, and her heart went out to him for a second. She didn't like seeing him hurt. But even though his disappointment was visible, it was something she chose to ignore as she continued to prod Nick for information.

Doug winced in his corner as he saw the disappointment on Nick's face. This was hard to watch. Clearly, the two had forgotten he was in the room, and he wasn't going to do anything to remind them he was there.

Nick answered her question, saying plainly. "No"

Her eyes were still fixed on his, Starting deep into the emerald green of his eyes, looking for any trace of a lie in what he was saying. But nothing was there. It had been two years, and even with Nick having changed, and his genuinely vicious fight with Thomas Mal, she still didn't believe that he was capable of something so heinous as rape and premeditated murder. "I believe you." She said finally.

Nick exhaled. Unaware, he was holding his breath. But after she was so cold in her greeting, Nick wasn't sure if she would believe him. He didn't know if she would see him, or the savage predator she was so afraid of when she woke up from her surgeries. Nick smiled slightly. Judy wasn't happy to see him, which did hurt, but at least hadn't given up on him.

Doug stood back, watching the two. He was waiting for any sign Judy was happy to see Nick. After their talk earlier today he was pretty sure she still had feelings for Nick. But now, with him standing directly in front of her, she was cold, distant, and professional. Why was she hiding it, he wondered?

After taking a deep breath, Judy asked Nick, "All three of the victims were bunnies, right?"

"Yes," Nick said, "All three. Each crime scene exactly the same."

"What do you mean by "The same"?" Judy asked, still looking at Nick.

"Same basic layout of the crime scene, same injuries, It all looked very staged. The only difference was the second victim had on a shirt that her fiancé said wasn't her's," Nick answered.

"It wasn't her shirt?" Judy said, finding this fact of the case odd.

"It was a pink flannel shirt. Like the one you wore when you found me under the bridge." Nick's voice cracked as he remembered the moment he forgave her before they stopped Bellwether. Her fiancé claims she didn't have one like it, which means the killer must have brought it and put it on her.

Judy took a deep breath. "Nick, be honest with me." She asked, turning back towards Nick and ignoring the emotion she heard in his voice. Did you know these females?"

"Only the third victim." Nick said honestly "Her name was, is Becky. She was the bartender that served Doug, and I drinks last night." Nick said before looked away, embarrassed, knowing where this line of questioning was headed.

"That's it no talking, no drinking with her? Nothing that would be out of the ordinary for a customer and bartender?"

"I flirted with her a little, then left, and when I came back later we did some shots," Nick said embarrassed.

Judy scowled. "Came back? Really Nick? Why, why did you go back? It was to see her wasn't it?" Judy didn't want the answer even though she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Nick wanted to sleep with her.

For some reason this hurt more. A vixen Judy could handle. They were both foxes. It was normal. But a bunny? The thought of Nick with a different rabbit hurt more for some reason.

Nick was visibly uncomfortable. "I went back because you had company." He said. "I found out from Doug you didn't have the restraining order any more. Please don't ask me why I didn't know sooner. I must have thrown it away or missed the call, It's unimportant. But as soon as I knew I went to your place."

Nick paused, remembering the hurt he felt at hearing that male laugh." You had your window open, and I heard you laugh, then I heard ….him laugh," Nick said, looking down and away from Judy. "I don't know why, but it hurt. I didn't expect you to wait for me. No, this long, but it felt like he was laughing at me. So I went back to the bar."

"Did you sleep with her?" Judy's voice cracked as she asked, betraying her air of indifference she was trying to maintain for a second.

"Did you sleep with him?" Nick said, dodging the question and keeping his gaze on her. He hadn't slept with the rabbit, and he couldn't figure out why he wanted to know, but he did. Did she sleep with that buck that night?

Judy looked at him a bit disgusted. "That's none of your business." She said, "You can ask me that when I'm facing life in prison for three homicides."

Looking back and Nick, she asked again. "So I am going to ask YOU again. Did you sleep with her?"

"No," He said with a touch of embarrassment in his voice from Judy scolding.

A look of disappointment was on Judy's face. It took Doug by surprise. Why would she want Nick to have slept with this other bunny? But a second later she answered this question.

Judy stared into Nick's eyes before sighing and quietly asking her next question "ok, did you fool around with her? Feel her up? Nick, please just tell me the truth, I don't want to play these games. It is hard enough as it is. How did your fur get on her?" She started to look a little angry. Not jealous, but mad at Nick. She wasn't disappointed because he didn't sleep with Becky. She didn't believe him when he said he didn't".

It took a few seconds before it dawned on Nick that she didn't believe him. "Judy, you have to believe me. I didn't lay a paw on her."

Saying nothing, Judy continued to look at Nick's eyes drilling into him searching for the truth.

He exhaled, clearly not wanting to share the next part. "I tried, but she turned me down. I was flirting and hinting, and she just wasn't interested. Our night ended when she dumped my fuzzy butt in a Zuber. I woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover and didn't even know she was dead until a few hours ago when they arrested me. u

Judy looked at him, still not sure. She wanted desperately to believe him, but could she? "With how drunk you claim you were, can you even be sure?" She asked him skeptically.

Nick signed. She was right, he couldn't be sure. Large parts of that night were missing. Frustrated, Nick tried to further the conversation. Either way, the Zuber ride puts me at home at the time of the crime. Something the captain would know if he bothered to ask.

"Good point," Judy said. "That Zuber ride might be the key here. Where is your phone?"

"I wasn't feeling too well this morning, and I forgot it at my place. Doug can go pick it up. You don't need to." Nick wasn't trying to be helpful. He didn't want Judy to see where he lived, where they should have lived together. He was embarrassed.

Judy was convinced Nick wasn't involved. But now the question changed to who did, and why were they targeting Nick. The evidence they had was pretty flimsy. Could the ZPD be involved? Maybe they were still after him since Bogo pulled strings to help him escape punishment. Was it because he was a fox or more likely perhaps someone in the precinct just got tired of him being an ass.

"Why did you ask to be left on the case?" Judy asked. She wasn't sure if Nick knew anything more, but this was as good a place as any to start looking for clues to prove him innocent.

Nick took a breath before he answered. This time with more confidence now that he knew that even though Judy wasn't happy to see him, she was at least still on his side.

"It's pretty clear someone is after me or at least sending me a message. The crimes are just too similar to what happened that night," Nick said. "Honestly, I was sure it was Thomas Mal. Who else knew the details as well."

Looking at, Nick Judy asked with great difficulty. "did, did you see him?"

"Yes," Nick said softly, knowing how even the thought of the mammal that attacked her must be uncomfortable for her to think about.

"I went to the home they keep him in. His nurse wasn't my biggest fan. But I saw him he was still in his chair and still seemed out of it."

Judy looked away, not wanting to think about Mal.

Noticing her hesitation, Nick said, "I'm sorry to bring him up. I know that must be upsetting. I wanted to find out who was after me." Nick paused for a second, looking at Judy. "And I was worried they were after you too."

Judy looked up and for a second Doug could swear he saw something in her eyes. Anger. "Nick," She said calmly but with a bit of bite to her tone. "If you were so worried about me, why didn't you contact me, or even take the phone call from the Carla when she had the evidence?"

"How do you know about that?" Nick asked suddenly on the defensive. "I knew you were in trouble, and Carla actually answers her phone. Who else would I call if I had a question about evidence other than a friend who happens to lead the Zootopia CSI?

Nick sighed. "I was mad. I had just left the captain's office, where he was his normal charming self. He had just told me, there was no way I could stay on this case because foxes can barely be trusted when we aren't the subject of investigation. So when I got back to my desk and got the message I was angry. I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to help. Kind of an F -you to the department." Judy looked at him, disappointed. "I know I was being selfish," Nick said ashamed.

"No shit," Doug said from his corner of the room. His outburst, grabbing the attention of the other two mammals in the interrogation room who had clearly forgotten that he was in there, with them. Then in unison, the two turned towards him with looks on their faces that made it very clear is presence was not a welcome one right now.

"I'm just going to go…" Doug said after receiving the death stair from the bunny and fox. Quickly he turned and exited out the door to his right. But Doug wasn't about to abandon the two. He needed to hear what they were talking about. It might be the key to setting Nick free, and if Doug was being honest with himself, he had no idea what Judy's motivations were for coming here.

Hurriedly Doug stepped into the room next door to interrogation and faced the sizable one-way mirror allowing him to watch the events inside unfold. Off to his right was a small speaker that when he flipped the switch allowed him to hear what the two were saying.

Back inside the interrogation room, Nick's gaze drifted from where Doug had stood moments ago and refocused on the doe in front of him.

"Carrots.." Nick started, but Judy held up her paw, stopping him.

"Stop. Don't call me that." Judy said as she shook her head. She knew he meant it as the term of endearment. His nickname for her back when they were together. But she couldn't bear to hear him call her that. It was too familiar. It reminded her too much of how things used to be, of how they may never be again.

Nick's ears went flat against his head when she stopped him. The knowledge of why she didn't want him calling her that hurting as bad as anything Mal did to him.

"I'm sorry, Judy," he said quietly, the remorse heavy in his voice. "I understand."

Judy could feel herself starting to cry the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want him to see her like that. She wasn't sure why. Nick had seen her cry before. But not today She didn't want to be seen as weak, that he still had that effect on her. It didn't really matter the reason, she didn't want Nick to see her cry.

Standing from the table, she quickly moved past him. So he was looking at her back Pausing at the door but not looking back "I, uh need to do some research." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It doesn't seem like they have that much on you. At least not enough to justify an arrest."

Doug was shocked at what he was seeing. After talking to the both of them it was clear they had a lot they needed to say to each other and here was Judy just walking away, leaving Nick there. While Nick seemed like he was dumb enough to let her.

As Judy reached for the door handle, Nick called out. "Wait, please wait."

Judy stopped and stood there for a second breathing and trying to get her emotions under control before she turned around.

"What?" She said harsher then she intended.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Nick asked his voice, unsure, and wavering.

Judy walked back to the table and looked at Nick, confused." Why would I ever be afraid of you?" She asked a look of confusion on her face. Of the many feeling, Nick currently was bringing out of her none of them were anything like fear.

"Isn't that why you didn't want to see me? You were afraid of me when you woke up. I was sitting at the site of your bed, and you panicked." Nick spoke softly, as he remembered. "It was like you were being attacked, by me. You just saw a savage animal. Isn't that why you had your doctors keep me away after you? The reason why Bogo told me to stay away from you after he talked Internal Affairs out of putting me in prison?"

Still confused, Judy stepped closer to Nick. She went to put her paw on his but stopped just short, pulling her paw back but not out of fear. "Nick, I was never afraid of you. The only time I asked for you to not be with me was when I had that episode when I first woke up. It wasn't just you either. I told everyone to stay away from me during that. My doctors, the nurses, my parents, Bogo. Everyone. I had to be sedated."

Nick looked up to her a disappointed look in his eyes. "Please don't lie to me, Judy. I talked to your dad after they threw me out of the hospital. He asked me to leave too. He was worried I would upset you. They were worried about if you could get back with a fox around" Nick said his voice shaky, himself on the edge of tears.

"Nick, I was never afraid of you." She said again as the tears began to return. "I dropped the restraining order as soon as I regained my power of attorney from my doctors. I asked everyone who visited me to contact you. Nick, once I knew what was going on, I was never afraid of you."

"Well, no, could be bothered to tell me." Nick said with pain and anger in his voice. "not one of them tried to contact me. As much as you claim, you wanted to see me, even you couldn't be bothered."

Nick's accusation hurt. He might have drunk enough to forget, but she didn't. "It isn't like you made it easy, Nick," Judy said as anger was joining the tears. "My doctors were against me talking to you, so I begged my dad to call you. He agreed because they cared about you too. They were worried after everything that happened." Judy was crying now unable to hold back the tears.

"Do you remember the call? Do you remember drunkenly cussing out my dad?" Judy paused to wipe away some of the tears. "You were yelling about how he didn't need some hillbilly bunny's pity and how you were fine. Nothing could hurt Nick Wilde. He never got to ask you to come back, you hung up on him and blocked his number."

Nick was silent. He didn't remember that phone call. But Nick did remember blocking the phone numbers of many of the Hopps family. He didn't want to hear from them and be reminded of what he lost. Even if they meant well, all they did was remind him of her.

The worry in Judy's voice was replaced with anger. "A better question Mr. Wilde would be why you abandoned ME? I needed you. I was scared and alone and the one mammal I loved the one who swore he would always be there for me wasn't."

Nick looked at her, angry and hurt. "What do you think I was doing all that time? Partying? I had to heal, as well. It isn't like life has been particularly kind to me in the two years since you ABANDONED ME."

Judy stepped back. "Abandoned you? Nick, did you forget what happened? Did you forget what happened to me?" It was months before I could even hear the name Thomas Mal without throwing up. It took even longer before I was ok enough to be home alone without freaking out because of fear.

Nick stopped, "I was only staying away because I thought that is what you wanted."

"Judy looked at him disgusted. How could you possibly know what I wanted? Do you want to know what it was? The one thing I kept asking for? You! I wanted my fox back. But you," Judy's voice grew quiet "You had other things going on."

Nick started to protest, but Judy didn't give him a chance. "I saw you, Nick, I saw you."

Nick paused, trying to think of what she could have possibly meant by she saw him. What could he have been doing that she thought he that he didn't love her anymore? Yes, he got drunk, and he did take a few females home, but that was only recently when it was clear she had moved on first. Besides, it wasn't like he set out to do it. He was drunk, they were drunk. It didn't mean anything it was just a distraction, a little vacation from the constant pain he was always in.

"Judy, I…" he started  
But Judy didn't give him a chance to explain before she cut him off. "A few days after the court case. I saw you in the hall, and I was determined to find" Judy was talking fast with anger and pain in her voice. I didn't know your new address after you moved, and I didn't want to do it over the phone. I should have called it would have hurt less."

"Called? Judy…" Again she stopped him and continued her story.

"I decided to find you at that bar, Renard something. I spent four days waiting for you at that bar. Four days! Do you know how happy I was to see you walk in finally? There you were, my fox, and you were happy. I was so excited to see you." Judy smiled as she said this, remembering the happy moment before her world came crashing down. "I jumped up from my seat but before I said anything I saw,… her. Some vixen, she was hanging all over you. I saw you kiss her and then leave calling out about how you were getting some ass tonight." Judy wasn't crying as hard now. More disappointed in him than hurt.

Judy sat down at the table again and was eerily calm. "Tell me, Nick, are you still with her? Did you at least leave me for your true love?" Judy just stared at him. "Because I could handle that. I could handle being left for fate. Tell me, was it?"

"No," Nick said, like a pup caught with his paw in the cookie jar.

"Do you even know her name?" Judy asked

"I don't remember," Nick said, avoiding Judy's gaze.

Judy was starting to cry again. "How many times don't you remember? Tell me, Nick, tell me how you were suffering by sleeping with all those females. Tell me how bad it was getting drunk and waking up next to some stranger you just fucked."

Nick was panicked, desperate to explain his behavior. "I was in pain!" Nick said. "I lost everything! My job, my friends, you. I had nothing left. So I drank and took a few females home with me. I did anything to just not hurt for a bit. To escape the feeling that I failed life. No, they weren't real relationships, but at least they made me feel like at someone still cared about me."

"I cared," Judy practically screamed. "I cared enough to ask about you. I cared enough to look for you. I never stopped caring for you. I cried myself to sleep countless nights because of what I thought I did to you. But I didn't do it to you. You did it to your self." The tears were flowing freely as everything Judy has kept bottled up poured out of her.

Nick looked at her. "I cared about you too. That is why it hurt so bad to lose you!" Nick said, raising his voice.

"Did you, Nick? Did you really care about how I hurt? Or did you care about how it hurt you?  
Over in his room watching Doug was shocked. Judy was right. She saw through Nick's defenses and didn't pull any punches.

Car... Judy, I am fox enough to admit that I have been selfish, I see that" Tears were forming in Nick's eyes as he spoke. "But, if there is one thing I can say with absolute certainty it's that I never stopped loving you, and I never will. I mean, just the thought of maybe losing you sent me into this dark spiral.

Judy just looked at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Nick could see the anger she was trying to expel with each breath. He could only hope that she was able to forgive him for his part in this.

"Judy?" Nick said meekly, as he looked up from the table. "Do you think there is still a chance for us" He looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

Judy stood from the table and looked at Nick before she shook her head. "I don't know." She said honestly. "I don't know."

Judy hurried past Nick towards the door of the interrogation room. At the door, she paused. Like last time it was because of something she heard. But this time it wasn't because Nick called her.

She turned and looked past him at the mirror he was facing and saw him. Nick was still sitting there, but the Smooth, confident fox was gone. Nick sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to melodiousmorphine for consulting on this chapter and Gamerguy1992 for his help on the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll let Nick ask this chapter's big question. "Do you think there is still a chance for us?"
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug and Judy go to Nick's apartment to find his phone. Giving Judy a chance to explain a bit of her anger. While Nick has a visitor from his past with some rather concerning news.

Doug just stood there. He was shocked and unable to really process what had just happened before him. After all this time, after listening to how much each of them missed the other, he was expecting to witness a joyous and happy reunion as the two finally got what they wanted.

But that didn't happen. Instead, they argued, fought, and complained about what happened and what they didn't know about. Neither was interested in listening to the other, only pointing out the faults and oversights they felt wounded them.

It left both unhappy. The bunny was feeling mad. She didn't receive the answers she wanted while the fox sat broken and alone. Seeing his mistakes and unable to atone for them.

Doug shook his head and looked away from the fox sitting on the other side of the mirror from him. He didn't know why this was affecting him. It didn't happen to him. But looking through the glass at the look of pain on the tod's face cemented the doe's words in his mind. "I don't know."

It was amazing the power of those three words. Something so small and insignificant had reduced the fox to tears, leaving him a broken mess in the interrogation room. Doug was the first to admit, Nick was a difficult mammal to be partners with. They got along ok, but it would be a stretch to really call them friends. But It still hurt Doug to see Nick like this, heartbroken and hopeless.

Standing there, Doug was unable to tear his eyes off of Nick. Watching the outpouring of emotion from the formally stoic fox made one thing abundantly clear. He really did love the bunny that refused to give him even the slimmest sliver of hope before she walked out on him.

Snapping out of his voyeuristic daze, Doug exited the observation room. There he was surprised to see a bench a few feet away upon which sat the bunny that broke his partner's heart. Doug thought she would be long gone, but instead there she sat with her knees pulled to her chest while she was quietly crying.

In focusing on Nick Doug never considered how much this could be hurting her as well. He turned and walked to her, but before he could say anything, she stood up and quickly began to wipe her eyes in a vain attempt to make it look like she wasn't as upset as she clearly was.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked, worried for the crying doe in front of him.

"You know us bunnies, so emotional." She said with a sniffle. "Come on, let's go."

"What? Go, where?" Doug asked, confused by what she could possibly have to do after the emotional car wreck he had just witnessed. "Do you need a ride someplace? Or need me to sign you out or something?"

"No," she said with another sniffle, "To Nick's apartment. I don't know where he lives, and we need to get that phone." She said, clearing her throat and doing her best to look professional and not like a doe that just had one of the hardest moments of her life. "Nick said he took a Zuber home from the bar. So I figure if we check his ride history, it will show when he was dropped off. That will prove he wasn't at the bar at the time of the murder."

Doug looked at her in shock, "You still want to work on the case?" Doug asked, surprised.

Judy looked away, closing her eyes for a second. "I know, things are….difficult between us." Judy paused as Doug looked at her waiting for her to continue about her and Nick's relationship, but she didn't. Clearing her throat again, she said: "I can't let an innocent mammal go to jail for something he didn't do."

Judy took a deep breath and looked at Doug for a second before she turned and started to walk down the hall. Doug took a few steps before he paused, looking back at the door behind which Nick sat still hurt and broken.

Figuring Nick would need the time alone anyway, Doug turned and hurried to catch up with Judy. The two of them making their way to each of their cruisers and to hopefully find what they needed to clear Nick.  
-

Back inside the interrogation room, Nick sat crying quietly. He was alone, having heard the door to the observation room slam on the other side of the two-way mirror, he knew Doug left. He couldn't stop thinking about what Judy had said. "I don't know." He kept hearing her say it over and over, "I don't know" each time was more painful than the last.

In his mind, he was asking himself questions." Was everything she said true? Did I abandon her?" Nick wasn't sure what to think. He had been so wrapped up in feeling hurt he never really stopped to think about it from any other side.

"She was right about some things. It was true I never really went back for her, but that was out of respect for her." He thought. "She didn't want to see me. She was afraid of me. That is why she had that panic attack. It wasn't my fault I misread that. Her doctors felt the same way." Nick reasoned.

"She's just being unreasonable," Nick thought, "How can I be expected to know what she wants if she didn't tell me." But he finished that thought he paused. "She did try to tell me," He said aloud.

Thinking back, this time without the booze clouding his thoughts, he remembered. "When Stu called," He thought. "He wanted to tell me something, but I wouldn't listen. I was so sure it was just him telling me sorry, but to stay away from his daughter. I never gave him a chance to talk."

Nick, still defensive, said to no one in particular, "But, they never tired again..… "Nick's thoughts paused as he remembered not only blocking their numbers but changing his phone number. Like many things in Nick's life, he wasn't watching his bills close enough and had his phone shut off. It took changing carriers and getting a new number to fix that drunken over-sight.

Nick continued to think, realizing that she even came looking for him, but instead of finding him waiting for her as she should have, she found him wallowing in pity, drunk with …., Nick tried to remember the vixen's name and failed.

Nick glanced at the mirror in front of him but looked away, ashamed. He couldn't remember her name. He unknowingly threw away his chance with Judy for a night with a vixen he could barely remember.

Nick started to cry again as he looked into the mirror in front of himself as he asked his reflection, "Do I deserved a second chance." His reflection was silent, but in his head, he heard her voice. "I don't know."  
-

As he was leading Judy to Nick's apartment, Doug wondered if Nick deserved the harsh treatment she gave him. Nick had, without a doubt, been kicked around by fate after the incident, there was no doubt about that. But, was Nick's willingness to walk away from the mammal he loved, heroic or selfish?

At first, it seemed heroic. Giving up what he wanted. Doing what he thought was best for her and not thinking of himself. But was it? It took Doug a minute before he saw it. Nick wasn't heroic because he wasn't saving Judy, he was passing the responsibility to her.

Why didn't he check with her family to see how she was doing? Why didn't he check the restraining order to see it wasn't her that requested it? Why was he so ready to believe that she didn't want him anymore? Nick just seem preoccupied with something.

Before he could finish his thoughts, he arrived at Nick's apartment building. Looking in his mirror, he saw Judy pulling her police cruiser up behind where Doug had just parked.

Getting out and looking around the neighborhood Nick lived in, she was surprised. It was pretty nice. There were nearby parks and a farmer's market. Restaurants and a little bit of shopping. Judy smiled it kinda reminded her of Bunnyburrow.

Following Doug, through the front door and across the spacious lobby, they got into an elevator that took them up to Nick's floor. Inside the elevator car, Judy was uncomfortable. Doug seemed like a nice enough guy, but she hated being alone with anyone, especially someone she didn't know really well in a small elevator car.

Looking around, she noticed a camera, which made her feel a little safer. Below the camera was a listing of the amenities and on what floor they could be found. There was a workout center, a communal courtyard with a garden, a rooftop entertainment area, and an unbuilding coffee shop. Just like when she was outside, she was unsure why Nick would live here. It just didn't seem like him.

Nick was a big city, mammal. This was still the city but almost felt like a suburb or a small neighborhood. It was more of a fit for her than him. It was then that it hit her. He had moved just before she was attacked. This place didn't seem like him because it wasn't meant for him. It was meant for her.

"Um, Judy?" It was Doug grabbing her attention to the open elevator doors. Lost in her thoughts, Judy didn't notice that they had arrived at their floor. Walking down the hall, Judy continued to marvel at the lovely carpet and paint. This place must have cost Nick a fortune, she was surprised he would pick a home like this.

Reaching his door, Doug opened it with a key Nick had left in their cruiser after losing his keys after a night drinking became a more common occurrence. Opening the door, Judy stepped in expecting to continue to see the perfect apartment that would be part of a building like this, not even minding that it was just her and Doug here.

But that isn't what she found. Inside, the apartment was disgusting. It was dirty, it smelled of vomit, and there were wrappers and beer cans everywhere. Looking into the kitchen, Judy could see mold on the few plates sitting in the sink, and at least a dozen half-empty pizza boxes stacked in the corner.

Judy hated to admit it, but this is more of what she expected after seeing the shape Nick had been in. Looking around, Doug just shook his head, knowing this isn't the impression of his place Nick would have wanted to make. He knew that Nick had rented this place for Judy before things went wrong. Then after they split he was stuck here for the length of the three-year lease, he had optimistically signed.

Judy started by looking around in the kitchen for Nick's phone, but Doug was pretty sure he knew where to find it. If Nick was like most mammals Doug knew, Nick's phone would be sitting right next to his bed.

Doug didn't want Judy to go in there, afraid of what she might find, or smell. Bunny's noses aren't nearly as sensitive as a dog's or a fox's nose. But if the way Nick came to work some mornings was any indication she would probably have no trouble figuring out what when on in there.

Opening the bedroom door, Doug was pleasantly surprised in that it was just messy. He was worried about the wall of scents that might have hit his nose when he stepped in, but there was nothing. The worst he could smell was some dirty laundry. There was no trace of a feminine scent anywhere.

Surprisingly, It seems that Nick didn't bring his vixens here. Choosing instead to stay with them. He couldn't help himself from wondering. "Was it just so he could slip away the next morning easier? Or maybe he didn't want them in what was supposed to be his and Judy's bed."

Walking to the side of the bed, Doug was slightly surprised to find another picture of Judy on his nightstand. In the photo, she was wearing a sundress and had a massive smile on her face.

Next, to the frame, Doug found what he was looking for. There, on the nightstand, sat the cell phone, plugged in and ready to use. Huge smilePicking it up, Doug examined the phone. The glass screen was cracked, and it looked neglected and uncared-for. As long as Nick was telling the truth, this could be the key to his freedom. If only they could prove where the fur came from there would be no doubt.

Leaving the bedroom, Doug took a look across the apartment and saw that Judy had moved from the kitchen to the living room area. He was about to announce he had found the phone when Doug stopped. Judy was crying.

Walking over to where Judy was seated on Nick's couch, Doug saw her holding a photo. As he got near, Judy offered the picture to Doug so that he could see it. In the photo was Judy and Nick, both of them soaked to the bone, but happy. Doug was sure there was a charming story behind the photo.

"Are you ok?" He asked, handing the photo back to her, half expecting to get yelled at. After the bombastic display, he had witnessed earlier in the day he was unsure how to proceed. Carefully he sat down on the other side of the couch.

Taking the picture, Judy stared at it before she said, "I remember this. Nick had planned out this elaborate picnic. It was our day off, and he surprised me." Despite the tears, she smiled as the memory flooded her mind. "We hadn't been together long, and he tried so hard to make the day perfect."

Doug heard Judy laugh softly. "He bought this expensive food, a new shirt, he went all out. To make it special. We had just gotten everything unpacked and set out when out of nowhere, it started to rain. We tried to use our blanket to cover us but. By the time we got back to his old place, us, the blanket our picnic basket, everything was soaked."

Judy sniffled, but her smile remained. "About halfway there I twisted my ankle and fell, dragging him down with me into a massive puddle. He carried me the rest of the way. When we finally got to his place, I took this picture. Afterward, we helped each other get out of our wet clothes. Then.." Judy paused her ear's turning red as she glanced at Doug, almost sharing a little more of that memory than she wanted to.

Doug smiled as she blushed. He was pretty sure he could guess the rest of the story.

Judy was quiet for a minute more, just staring at the picture before she asked, "Was I too hard on him?"

Doug was unsure of what to say. He wasn't expecting her to want to talk about what happened earlier, especially to a dog she just met. But if she wanted to talk about it, after everything she went through the least Doug could do is listen. "No, you should be hard on him," he said, "But you can't forget he is hurting pretty bad too. His life has been pretty bad for a while now."

Judy looked back at the photo. "I know. While I was in the hospital, I was told about what happened to him. About what Bogo had to do."

Doug looked at her puzzled. Her smile faded as the less pleasant memory came into focus.

Bogo believed Nick, but Internal Affairs wanted to make an example of him. They wanted him to bring charges against him on my behalf. So Bogo worked out a deal that Nick would have no contact with the precinct, and he would stay out of jail.

"Judy," Doug said. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but do you know why all of precinct one believed Nick, um, did it? I know he is a pretty big asshole now, but from what I understand, he used to be a pretty nice guy."

"Some did some didn't" But that isn't the reason they didn't contact Nick. They were ordered to stay away. Fangmeyer told me about when I got back. Part of Bogo's deal with Internal Affairs. No contact with the precinct. So he ordered everyone to stay away."

"That's horrible," Doug said, surprised the chief of police would abandon one of his officers like that.

"No," Judy said with a sniffle as her crying subsided. "It's horrible that Internal Affairs made him do that. Something else Fangmeyer told me. After the announcement, Clawhauser caught the chief drinking in his office. He keeps a bottle of scotch in there for awful days. He said Bogo is really upset."

Judy smiled "Bogo would never admit it, but I think he had a soft spot for Nick and having to send him away and cut him off really bothered him. Telling Nick must have been horrible."

"It wasn't long after it happened that I got my parents to lift the restraining order."

"Your parents?" Doug asked, remembering her telling Nick it was her that lifted it.

"Yeah," Judy said sheepishly. "I didn't want Nick to know, my doctors thought I wasn't fit to make the decision. I was embarrassed. Despite everything, I still care what he thinks of me. Pretty pathetic, isn't it?" She asked.

"No," Doug said.

According to my doctors, I still wasn't well enough to make my own decisions. I was having nightmares and waking up to panic attacks. They were worried I was a danger to myself or others. They were convinced Nick had hurt me and I was just blocking it out.

But that's not what I was dreaming. I wasn't scared of Nick, I was afraid for Nick. I wanted him to get away and save himself. I kept seeing Mal hurt him… and hurt me. I wanted Mal away from us. I wanted Nick with me."

Judy lowered her voice as if she was ashamed. "But no one believed me. They still don't believe me. Some do, but not enough to get me cleared for active duty. Bogo has put me in for it five times, and each time he can't get me cleared by ZPD medical."

"All of my doctors were convinced that I was blocking something out. They wanted to go for psychiatric treatment. My parents couldn't stay here in Zootopia any longer, so they transferred me to Bunnyburrow for treatment. My parents were happy I was close, my doctors were convinced it would be better for me to be away from Zootopia. The only one who didn't like the idea was me."  
  
Judy was crying softly again. "I didn't want to go. I tried so hard to get a message out. To let Nick know where they were taking me. But "the doctor knows best" was all I kept getting told. The doctors thought that if he didn't know, I would feel safe." Judy sniffled "But I wanted Nick with me to feel safe. About the only one who believed me was my dad. That is why he tried to call for me."

Judy shifted in her seat, pausing to look away from the photo and up at Doug. "As you heard,"  
  
"No, no, I wasn't listening, or.." Doug stammered trying to convince Judy he didn't just watch her entire fight with Nick.

"It's ok," Judy said. "We were being loud enough, my precinct probably heard us."

"But the call didn't go well. Nick never even gave my dad a chance to speak. He said, Son, you can't see her right now.." And that's as far as my dad got. After that, it was just yelling and cussing I know dad tried again the next day, but Nick had blocked everyone's number. It wasn't until they released me that I found out Nick changed his number and address too."

Doug looked at Judy, unsure of what if anything he should say. Fortunately, she continued, allowing him to sit there and just listen.

"I missed him so much, and it was killing me to think he was mad at me. But, it wasn't until the trial that I was able to return to Zootopia, and was finally able to find Nick. But he," Judy paused but didn't look up. "That is when I found out he was drinking, and you know."

Judy paused for a few seconds before a slight smile crept across her face.

"You want to know what's really dumb?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "I still love him. After everything that happened. Even after the fight we just had. I still love him." Tears were forming in her eyes again.

It was silent as Doug sat there, unsure of how to respond.

"But, I don't know if we can get past this. Even if he really loves me too. I…"

"He does" Doug interrupted

Judy looked at him a look of hope and worry on her face. "Even after today? How can you be sure?"  
  
Doug was quiet because if he was being honest, he wasn't sure.

"Doug," Judy said," do you think we can we get past this? Can we go back to like it was before?"

For what seemed like forever, Doug just looked at her. Trying to come up with what to say as the bunny looked at him pleading for some sort of hope that she hasn't lost every chance she had with the fox.

"No," He finally said, watching Judy's shoulders drop in disappointment. "It will never be like it was before." She started crying harder. "But that doesn't mean it can't be good. I don't know if that means you two will only be friends or if you will be a couple again. But I know it will be a lot of work no matter what you decide. The only thing I can say for sure is I think it will be worth it."

"I hope you're right," Judy said as she placed the picture back on the end table. "I want my fox back, even if it is just as a friend."  
-

Back at Precinct 34, Nick is sitting in the interrogation room. He had managed to calm himself down when there is a knock at the door." You have a visitor fox. It's your attorney."

Into Nick's room walked an attractive grey vixen wearing a short black skirt, white blouse, and suit coat. Looking at her, Nick couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

"Hi Nicky," She said as she walked to the table and set down the briefcase she had in her hands. She sat across from Nick Never breaking eye contact, and she leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table and holding her paws under her chin.

"Remember me?" She asked with a wink as she smiled seductively.

Nick had no idea who this woman was, but since she was in charge of getting him out of here, he figured he should be on his best behavior. "How could I forget someone like you?" He said in his most charming voice.

"Really? She asked with a raised eyebrow. What's my name?"

Nick was stuck. He could guess and risk being wrong or just admit he didn't know. "I'm sorry," He said with a laugh "with everything it must have slipped my mind, but I would be happy to learn it now," He said

Leaning back in her chair, the vixen pouted sexily. "Forgot me already? You were pretty drunk, but it has only been a few days." She smiled, "Maybe it's because I'm wearing too much." She said as she leaned back forward and undid the top button of her blouse, a sultry smile on her muzzle.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot your name, but can we not do this?" a weary Nick responded. "We should keep this relationship professional."

Sitting up straighter the vixen obviously unhappy looked at Nick. "Fine. We can get straight to the point then" she said as she redid the button and smoothed out her jacket. It's simple. You're guilty."

"But I didn't do it," Nick said

"The vixen leaned forward and in a quiet voice said, "I don't care."

Nick looked at her, shocked and confused. "What? Just because I'm not excited to jump into bed with you.."

"Again," She said her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Just because I am not excited to jump into bed with you again….. You want me to please guilty?"

Smiling at him, the vixen said, "Nicky, I'm not here to help you beat this. My goal is just to pass a message. The flirting was just for fun."Nick looked at her skeptically. "What message?"

Again the vixen smiled at him, but this time it was the smirk of someone who enjoyed delivering bad news. "Tomorrow when they ask if you did it tell them you're guilty."

"Why in Zootopia would I do that?" Nick asked a smirk on his face.

"Because," The vixen said suddenly completely serious. "If you don't," She paused to torture Nick a bit. "Then I know what bunny will die next."

Nick looked at her in horror. "You know who's doing this?"

The vixen smirked back. "Who did it is irrelevant. Who is going to take the blame for it is what matters."

"What is your role? Why are you involved?" Nick asked, trying to get all of the information he could.

"Me? I'm just helping someone special. This has nothing to do with when you slept with me. That was just part of the plan. How do you think we got your fur, and it ended up on the prey." Nick stared at the evil grin the vixen had as she explained, "Don't look so surprised. Why do you think it was so easy for you to get me to take you back to my place. Once you passed out, all it took was a pair of scissors, and I had all I needed."

"Why?" Nick responded angrily

"You cheat, we cheat Nicky."

"You didn't answer my question," Nick said in almost a bark.

She looked at him seriously no games. "Nick, I'm just making sure you will finally get what you deserve. Enjoy it, or that bunny that means so much to you," She paused as she smiled. "We'll send her back to you in pieces."

The vixen stood and smoothed out her skirt and jacket before walking to the door. Nick glared at her as she knocked on the door summoning the officer outside to let her out. "Bye, Nicky, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." She said with a wink of her eye. Before she turned and walked down the hall.

Nick sat there, shaking in anger. His paws balled up into fists. Raising one paw, he slammed it onto the steel table. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk them hurting her. He owed her that for the way he had hurt her. He started to stand but sat back down as the realization of the truth came over him. Tomorrow Nick Wilde would be going to jail.  
-

Back at Nick's apartment, Judy and Doug were getting ready to leave when Doug received a call. It was from the precinct but not from the captain or one of the other officers. It was from the phones in lockup.

"Hello?" Doug said, unsure why they were calling him.

"Doug, it's Nick." He said plainly.

"Nick? Why are you calling?" Doug's voice raised excitedly "Did they let you out? Did they realize this is a joke?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that things have changed. I am being placed in solitary until morning. Since I'm a cop, they are worried about me being around everyone else. You won't be able to reach me."

"ok," Doug said, unsure of why Nick was calling to tell him this.

"And don't worry about building any sort of defense or trying to get the charges thrown out. I'm pleading guilty tomorrow."

"WHAT? You're pleading guilty?!?" Doug said in shock

Judy, who was only kind of listening to Doug's conversation, perked up her ears at Doug's shocked question. "He what?!?" She said, standing from the couch.

"You said you didn't do it!" Doug practically screamed into the phone.

"I didn't. But that isn't important anymore." Nick said as he closed his eyes as tears started to form when he heard Judy in the background

Panicked Doug said, "Don't do anything or say anything until morning when I can see you. You're not pleading guilty if you didn't do it."

"It's ok, just go home and rest. You need to look for a new partner tomorrow." Nick paused. "I know of a rabbit that would be a great partner if you can put up with her." He said with a slight smile.

"Nick!" Judy said, yelling at the phone in Doug's hand hoping she could be heard. "Nick, don't do this!"

"Do me one favor, Doug. Tell her I still love her, and I'm sorry I wasn't the fox she deserved." Before Doug could say anything else, Nick hung up.

Nick knew he couldn't tell them why he decided to change his plea. Judy would try and stop him. She would beg him to change his mind, telling him she could handle whatever was sent her way. But he simply couldn't risk it.

Back at the apartment, Doug stood there, speechless while Judy asked, "Why would Nick decide to plead guilty? What happened while they were gone."

Turning his body and looking at her, Doug said. "I can only think of one reason Nick would do this." Doug paused and looked in the direction of the bunny.

"And?"

"Someone threatened..... " Doug paused and looked Judy in the eyes. "You."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gamerguy1992 for consulting on the chapter and KhaosKyuubi for listening to me whine. 
> 
> I hope this answers your questions. Because going forward the focus is shifting to the present. 
> 
> Finally, for those of you that felt let down or confused by the fic, I'm sorry.


	10. Don't Cross The Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's in Jail and pleading guilty. Captain Rena isn't listening or interested in why. Can Doug and Judy change his mind?

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Officer Judy Hopps was standing outside of the lockup in Zootopia Police Department's Precinct 34 tapping her foot impatiently. Inside the precinct her former partner, Nick Wilde was sitting alone in solitary confinement waiting to go to be sent to prison for a crime that he didn't commit, but for a reason known only to him, he was planning on pleading guilty too.

Blocking Judy's path to Nick was a huge, polar bear named Sergei Polyarnyy. The bear's job was to not let anyone into the lockup, and he was determined to do a good job. Judy's nose twitched, as she stood there angrily, if this bear wasn't careful, he might end up added to the list of larger mammals the little bunny has left unconscious.

Standing next to the angry bunny was Nick's current partner Doug Bonchien. Observing the situation, he was a little calmer than the fired-up doe. They had to tap to Nick, and the only way in there was through Sergei.

Looking down at the much smaller rabbit, the massive polar bear guarding the lockup said in broken English and heavy accent "Sorry little bunny. No matter you from Precinct 1, or have a history with fox. Captain say no one but lawyer see fox. He change mind, come back I give you full tour."

Taking a step towards the bear, Judy said: "We don't have time for this."

A voice called out from behind them." Oh, trust me, you do." It was Captain Rena. The reindeer in charge of precinct 34. "Bonchien you and your sidekick. My office right now!"

"But Sir" Doug started to protest only to be cut off by his commanding officer.

"Did I stutter Bonchien? Get in my office now before I have your badge!" Rena turned with a huff as he lead Doug and Judy in the direction of his office. Doug hurriedly fell in line behind Captain Rena his tail tucked between his Legs.

Judy rolled her eyes, annoyed, before falling in behind Doug begrudgingly she also followed behind Rena. But before she left, she told Sergei, "I'll back."

Sergei watched them leave wondering what the big deal was with the fox he had locked up on the other side of the door. He would find out soon. But first, he had to serve the inmates dinner.  
-

Inside one of the lockup's solitary cells, Nick Wilde was not having a good day. His head hurt, he was always hot, and now he was having trouble keeping his paws still.

In an attempt to distract himself from how poor he was feeling Looking around, trying to mentally prepare himself for the extended stay he was going to have in a cell similar to this one. "Safe from the weather, a semi-soft bed, no neighbors, three meals a day. I've stayed in worse." He said aloud to no one in particular.

Nick sighed as he thought about the dim prospects of his future.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, and the small slider that his food was slid though spend up. Nick got up from his cot and walked over, taking the tray. On it was a less than exciting looking peanut butter sandwich, and apple, and a scoop of what looked like potatoes, or maybe pudding. It was hard to tell.

Nick reached for the door with a shaky hand. He paused and made a fist to help steady himself before he grabbed the tray. Sitting on the floor next to the door, Nick started to eat his dinner. He wasn't very hungry, his stomach had been in knots all day.

He laughed to himself. There was no better confirmation that you were an alcoholic than going through detox. Fortunately for Nick, it wasn't that bad. He had seen other mammals suffering after a day or twin the drunk tank, and he wouldn't wish that type of sickness on his worst enemy.

"How's your dinner?" Sergei said in his heavy accent.

Nick Wilde laughed as he sat on the other side of his cell door, eating the sandwich and apple off of the old tray. "I've had worse," Nick said as he forced himself to eat a little.

"You're bad liar." The bear said back, bringing a smile to Nic's face, as they both laughed together. Sergei liked Nick. Unlike many of the other officers who ignored the polar bear due to his heavy accent and broken English, Nick was always nice to him. "I forgot lunch one time. Had to eat jail food. It made me long for Mama's borscht."

"Was your mother a good cook?" Nick asked, thankful for the conversation his jailer provided.

"No, she was terrible cook," Sergei said, pulling a second laugh out of the fox.

Nick looked at the sandwich before he sighed. "I need to get used to it. Probably all I will be eating for a long time." Nick looked down at his sandwich, the gravity of the situation washing over him.

Sergei heard Nick sigh and even though he was told not to ask he had to anyway. He didn't believe the kind fox did the horrible things they said he did. So, in a serious voice, Sergei asked, "Did you do it?"

"No," Nick said, "but that doesn't really matter anymore. I have to say I did or someone I love is going to get hurt."

"Is bunny?"

"What?" Nick asked as he sat up, surprised.

"Who will get hurt. Is bunny no?" Sergei said

Nick was confused. How did he know about Judy?

"Her and Dog come by earlier to see you. Captain said no visitors. So I have to send them away. I see look in her eye, how bad she want to see you. She more than just friend. So I figure she one they threaten. No easier way to get mammal to do what you want then threaten one he loves."

"You are pretty perceptive," Nick said, chuckling to himself as he complimented the bear.

Sergei smiled. "In my country I was detective. Here, they make me serve food to annoying foxes."

Nick laughed as Sergei's joke before softening his voice to say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be?" Sergei said. "I'm still cop, and I get to live here in Zootopia. Plus I far away from Mama's cooking."

Both mammals laugh at Sergei's joke.

"Take it from Sergei. I can tell you good mammal. Fox get out. Good thing happen to good mammal."

Nick was silent. A tear in his eye. It felt go to hear that, even if he didn't believe it.  
-

On the other side of the precinct, Judy and Doug stood in front of the seated Captain Rena." Tell me, Bonchien, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Rena was mad. He already had one of his officers locked up and now a second was directly disobeying his orders. Plus, now had to deal with an outsider. A cop from precinct one.

"Sir, I need to talk to Nick," Doug said

Rena frowned. "No, you don't. You aren't on the case anymore. I haven't even cleared you as a suspect yet. Then I find out you were his last call before he went into solitary. Why? Then I catch you trying to get access to him. Just after he decides to plead guilty."

"Sir," Doug said, "I have proof Nick didn't commit the third murder. Which means matching fur found at the second and third were probably planted. Nick's was right. He is being targeted. Someone got to him and convinced him to change his plea."

Rena sighed. "The only person to see Nick since he was arrested, besides you two, was his lawyer."

"Maybe his lawyer threatened him. Did anyone ask why he wanted to change his plea?" Doug protested.

"You're grabbing at straws Bonchien. Why would anyone need to target a fox? Nick's proof they all end up in here anyway. His changed plea is simple. He felt guilty after seeing this pretty little thing," Rena said motioning to Judy. "And decided to confess. Case closed.

"It's not that simple, and you are a speciesist to think Nick's being a fox has anything to do with this. Open your eyes. Look at the evidence. If you can't, I will find someone who will."

Captain Rena was surprised this was twice today that the normal docile Doug Bonchien has spoken up loudly for what he believes. It would typically be something Rena would admire. But not when it went against him.

"That's it Bonchien. I'm done. If you can't fall in line, then you don't need to be here. Turn in your badge. You're suspended until further notice. I'm tired of your insubordination, and at this point, I don't trust your judgment. You are unfit to be a member of the ZPD.

"My badge?" Doug said, his voice shaking. He took the badge from his uniform and laid it on Rena's desk. Except for his wife, there was nothing he loved or was as proud of as that small metal shield.

Judy looked at Doug, who was shocked into silence. Her heart went out to him. She knew what he must be going through. Back on her first case when she felt she had to walk away from the ZPD, she had given up her badge. She remembered the pain and disappointment she felt, That Doug is feeling now.

She would help him get his badge back of that she was sure, but right now, Nick needed her more.

"Sir," Judy said, "If you excuse my interruption, My name is Officer Judy Hopps of Precinct One, and I need access to one of the mammals that you currently have in lockup."

"Ah Judy Hopps, the result of the great failed experiment that was the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. What can I do for you, little lady?"

Judy's fur bristled again at the demeaning comment, but she did her best to restrain herself. "I don't think it was a failure, sir. I did solve the Nighthow.."

Cutting Judy off Rena said. "Yes, you solved one big case, then you tried to be a real cop for a while. How did that go?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he continued. "Oh and let's not forget the fox that came through that program next, you know the one now sitting in my lockup. I'm sure they are really proud of him.

Judy shook with anger, barely holding her self together. "And now you want to see that waste of a badge? Let me save you some time. He did it. He's a fox, which means he is going to lie to you say he didn't do it, you're going to believe him, and in the end, the evidence is going to show that, you know what? He did it."

"I understand you feel that way, but I still need to talk to him," Judy said through gritted teeth. Doing her best not to take the bait and get mad at the reindeer in front of her.

"Well, let me make this simple then." Rena said as he sat back at his desk," No. If Bogo needs anything from me, tell him to send a real cop, not his fluffy mascot he keeps around to entertain the kits."

"Sir," Judy said her anger at the apparent disrespect starting to show through. "I am NOT a mascot! I am working case, and I need access to your lockup to interview the suspect."

Rena looked at Judy and smiled a smug smile." I thought bunnies had excellent hearing. But I can repeat it. The answer is no,"

"But, Captain," Doug said his voice weak.

"NO," Rena said louder.

"Why won't you listen? We have proof that a good cop has been falsely accused." Judy blurted out.

Rena exhaled strongly. "Your good cop is willing to plead guilty to murdering and raping three bunnies" Rena paused to look Judy in the eye before he smiled. "Besides it wouldn't be the first time he did it, but you're ok with that time weren't you?"

Judy reacted before she even realized it. She had jumped from the floor to the top of Rena's desk, and grabbing a coffee cup he had on his desk, cracked him square in the face. Blood flowed freely from the reindeer's nose as he staggered out of his chair, holding his face.

"You Bitch!" He yelled through the pain. "I'll have your badge for this!"

Without another word, Judy turned and left the reindeer's office. Doug stood there, shocked at what he just witnessed. Rena turned to him and glared. "Get the fuck out of my office."

Doug turned and left without a word. Outside the captain's office, Judy was gone. Obviously angry enough she wasn't about to wait for Doug. It didn't bother Doug much after losing his badge the last thing he wanted to do was talk to the angry bunny.

As he ambled to the locker room to change into his street clothes, Doug wondered if his career was over. Maybe once the Captain calmed down, he could apologize? Could he beg for his badge back? Being a cop was everything to him, and it's gone. If he wasn't a cop, what was he?

After getting changed Doug took out his phone. It was late, past 10pm. He needed someone to talk to. Another cop, or a former cop. Doug wasn't sure if his father would answer, but it was worth a try to see if he was still awake, but Doug dialed his father.

After ringing a few times, a tired voice answered and said, "hello?"

"Dad, it's me, Doug."

Still partially asleep his father, Jonathan Bonchien, asked slightly worried that his son was calling so late. "Doug? Is everything alright?"

Trying to control his emotions, his voice breaking, Doug said, "No, Dad. I had a bad day. I," Doug paused, knowing what he was about to say was going to break his dad's heart. He had been so proud when Doug decided to follow in his footsteps. Another cop in the family. It is what set him apart from the other pups in his litter. "I lost my badge today. The captain called me unfit to be in the ZPD." Doug waited in silence both scared of and in anticipation of the old dog's reaction.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jonathan simply replied, "oh."

Doug could hear the disappointment in the brief response. Then Doug asked, "Dad, I know it's late, but can you meet me for a drink. Please, I can't go home. I can't face Olive right now."

"Yeah," the tired canine said. "Give me about ten minutes, and I will meet you at that place by your apartment."

"Thanks," Doug said, barely keeping his emotions in check.

About ten minutes later, Doug walked into the bar. It was mostly empty, so finding the old dog sitting at the end of the bar wasn't that hard. Walking over, Jonathan rose from his stool and embraced his son.

"Dad," Doug said, fighting back the tears. "I'm sorry. You must be so ashamed."

Jonathan was surprised. He was expecting this to be an emotional meeting, but he expected anger, not tears. "Mutt, you don't have to apologize to me. You didn't let me down."

"But I lost it. I lost my badge. The captain took it away," Doug said between the tears.

"Calm down." Jonathan signed the bartender to bring over a scotch for Doug. "Take a drink and calm down."

Doug grabbed the drink and took a small sip. Followed by a deep breath.

"Now tell me what happened," the old dog said calmly.

Doug took another sip then told his father everything. About the crimes, about Nick and Judy's fight and how it looked like Nick, was the one who committed the crimes. He told his dad about how he and Judy were able to prove Nick wasn't the fox responsible, and how Nick is now pleading guilty for some reason.

Finally, he told his father about his fight with Captain Rena and how pointing out the truth cost him the metal shield he held so dear. Exhausted from the story, Nick sat slumped over on the bar.

For a couple of minutes, Jonathan let his pup sit there in silence, just breathing. Before he asked his pup, "So do you think you did the right thing, Mutt?"

Doug looked up at his father. "Honestly, dad, I have no idea. I worked my entire life for that shield. All I ever wanted to do ever since I was a pup was be a cop. Now that I lost it, I feel entirely lost.

"I don't even know what I do from here. If I continue to try and help Nick, who I am sure is innocent, I might never get my badge back. But if I don't an innocent fox might go to prison for the rest of his life."

"Mutt," his father said. "No one would blame you for protecting your career. You worked damn hard to earn that shield and live by what it stands for."

"But Nick.."

"Nick has his own problems, and from the sounds of it mammals that support him. Just like you."

Is your career really worth helping him?

Doug shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Jonathan took a long sip of his drink before answering. "I think you know the answer to this one," Jonathan said as he set down his empty glass. "But It's time for this old dog to head back to bed. If I stay up too much later, I am going to sleep right through my 3:00 dinner." Jonathan joked.

Standing to hug his father Doug said, "Thanks for the advice."

"I'm sure you will do the right thing. You always do."

Watching his father leave, Doug was still unsure of exactly what his dad meant. Was his dad telling him to protect his career or risk everything to save Nick? Doug was just as confused as when he got here.

Picking up his glass, he drank the rest of his drink before paying his bill and getting up to leave. Thinking to himself," The smart thing would be to protect myself. Then, once I am reinstated, I can try to help Nick again."

Walking to the door, Doug felt a little bit better. He could save his badge and help Nick later. It was the best of two bad decisions. Tomorrow he would apologize to Captain Rena. It would probably mean a few months of parking duty, maybe some time working at the front desk, but he could get his badge back. Turning onto the street, Doug started his walk home.  
-

It was late, and Bogo was sitting in his office. It had been a long day, and he was tired. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He spent the entire day doing paperwork and still didn't feel like he did any good today. Maybe tomorrow he could fix something wrong with this city but today was another day lost to the mountains of forms and case files stacked up on his desk.

Bogo let out a sigh. He was ready to go home. Turning off his computer, he put a few files in his briefcase, knowing he was going to get yelled at when at for bringing work home with him, again.

He walked to the door of his office and pulled it open as he switched off the light. Looking down the hall, he saw a very determined bunny marching towards him. For an instant, he considered hiding back in his office, hoping she didn't see him. But he knew it was no use. Once Judy Hopps had put her mind to something it was happening, at least it used to.

"Chief!" She called out to the buffalo standing in front of her. "We need to talk."

"Hopps," Bogo answered the fatigue heavy in his voice. "Can this wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Sorry Chief, but this can't wait" Bogo sighed as he re-opened the door to his office and stepped back inside. Taking his seat at the desk, he turned to the bunny who was standing in front of him her foot tapping a mile a minute.

"What is it Hopps and make it quick," Bogo said, although her urgency and sudden energy piqued his curiosity. It wasn't something they had seen much in the last two years, and Bogo was curious what had brought it out of her.

"Chief, I need your help," Judy paused for a second and looked at the Bogo, and she decided to rephrase what she said. "Sir, Nick needs your help."

Bogo sighed. "Wilde, of course, that is what would get her worked up." He thought." This is about that dog that came to see me isn't it," Bogo said

"Well, Doug does have something to do with it, but that isn't the entire story," Judy said, talking quickly.

Bogo frowned. "I specifically told him he could talk to you, but not to involve you in the case."

"He didn't involve me, I was there when he received a phone call, and then I kind of told him I was working the case with him."

Bogo slightly smiled happily to see some of the old Judy poking through.

Judy paused to gather herself before she told Bogo. "The problem was the call. You know the case Doug was working on, with the murdered does? "Bogo nodded, remembering Doug telling him about it. "Sir they arrested Nick for it."

"What?" Bogo said a look of surprise covering his face. "You don't think Wilde…."

"No Sir, in fact, I have proof he was nowhere near the scene of the third murder. But because of some physical evidence that I think I know how to disprove, and the fact that these crimes all mirror.."

Judy grew silent, her breathing suddenly heavy. The enthusiasm in which she spoke a moment ago gone as she was suddenly lost in a memory. She stared straight forward, seemingly at nothing.  
"Hopps," Bogo said, snapping her back to the present.

"Um, Sorry sir," She said with her voice breaking. "Um, Nick.."

"It's ok, Hopps." The ordinarily gruff buffalo said in a caring voice. "I understand."

Taking a deep breath to calm her self, Judy started again." Sir, I know Nick didn't do this. But the Captain at Precinct 34 didn't want to see the evidence we have, he wouldn't listen to us, He wouldn't even let us see Nick and find out why he wants to plead guilty."

Bogo looked at Judy, completely confused. "Hopps, you're not making any sense. Why in the world would Wilde plead guilty if you have evidence that proves he didn't do it?"

"We don't know sir. Doug thinks someone got to him and threatened him." Judy said

Bogo shook his head "The mammal I remember wouldn't be shaken by someone threatening hurt him. The only way to get to Wilde would have been if they threatened to hurt…."

Judy looked up at Bogo as he put the same thing together as Doug. Someone was using Judy and her past against Nick.

After a few moments of silence, Judy said, "But Captain Rena wouldn't listen. "Judy's voice picking up speed again continued. "All he cared about was he had a fox in jail so he must be guilty. Then he…." Judy paused again this time out of shame as she remembered what she did. "I think he is going to want to talk to you the morning."

"Why will he want to talk to me?" Bogo asked with a raised eyebrow

"I kinda broke his nose with a coffee cup," Judy said

Bogo's mood instantly changed. The sympathy in his voice was gone replaced by anger. "You what?"

"He said some things, and I lost my temper," Judy said, like a kit caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Like?" Bogo said annoyed as he pulled each bit of information out of her.

He called me a failure, a mascot, and insinuated that "Judy took a deep breath, "I liked being raped."

Bogo leaned back in his chair shocked that anyone in the ZPD could be so callous. "Why did he say that, what made him that mad?"

"Doug ignored an order not to look into Nick's case, and then I forced Doug to bring me in on the case. Then after he refused even to look a the evidence we acquired, so Doug called him a speciesist."

Bogo was shocked to hear all of this about a Captain that worked under him.

But Judy wasn't done. "After that, he took Doug's badge and banned me from the precinct" Judy took a breath. "Sir, I know I was wrong, but Nick shouldn't suffer because Rena has a problem with me."

"Hopps, listen to me very carefully," Bogo said. "Go home."

"But sir.." Judy started before Bogo silenced her with a raised hoof.

"Go home, and gather everything you have that proves Wilde didn't do it. Be ready and meet me here tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp. No captain in my police force is going to let one of my officers rot just because it hurt his ego."

"Thank you, sir," Judy said as she left forward wrapping Bogo up in a hug.

Bogo smiled for a second before telling her, "Enough Hopps. You have work to do."

"Yes, Sir!" Judy said as she ran from his office.

As Bogo turned out the light and closed the for of his office, he smiled to himself. Judy was acting more like her self than she had in a year, but more importantly, Bogo was getting a second chance.

Looking out into the empty hall Bogo said to himself, "Wilde, I was forced to turn my back you once. I'm not doing it again."  
-

Doug hadn't walked far when he saw a homeless mammal curled up next to a building. It was cold out, and he was doing his best to stay warm. As Doug approached the mammal, he looked up at Doug. It was a grey fox, roughly Doug's age. Doug's eyes met the tod's who quickly looked away and huddled further into his blanket.

Doug wasn't sure why but he stopped and bent down. "You ok?" He asked.  
The fox looked at him, and it shocked Doug. The fox wasn't ashamed or mad. Doug wasn't bothering him. He wasn't embarrassed or hurt, just surprised like Doug was. It took a second for the reason to register with the now-former cop. The fox was surprised anyone would stop and ask.

"I'm ok," the fox said quietly. "Just cold." As he pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

Doug looked at the fox for a second before sticking out his paw. "Come on. There's a diner over there. Let's get some something to eat."

"You don't have to do that mister," The fox said. "I'll get by. It's what I do."

"I'm sure of that." Doug said, refusing to take no for an answer, "But you see, I'm cold and hungry, and I hate eating alone. I was hoping you would do ME a favor and join me, so I have some company."

"You sure? The fox said reaching for Doug's outstretched paw still not quite believing the kindness being offered was real.

"Yeah, come on," Doug said as he helped the fox stand.

Inside the diner, Doug and the fox sat at the counter and were soon greeted by the waitress, a tall thin gazelle who had a passing resemblance to the pop star. She smiled at the two before she said: "What can I get ya?"

"Let's start with some hot coffee," Doug said with a smile.

"Coming right up," She said as she placed two empty cups in front of the cold mammals and went to grab the steaming pot of coffee.

For the next hour, Doug and the fox sat there, talking and laughing about nothing-in-particular. Just telling stories and enjoying each others company. Despite his protests, it turned out the fox was actually pretty hungry polishing off his soup, his sandwich and a good part of Doug's meal as well.

When the food was done and the coffee cold, the two stood up, ready to go. "Thank you, I haven't had a warm meal like that or someone sit with me in quite a while. I really owe you." The smile on the fox's face vanished as he realized something and looked down ashamed. "I don't have anything to repay you."

Grabbing his coats and blankets, The fox prepared to go back out into the cold.

"Wait" It was the waitress calling back to the two mammals preparing to leave. In her hand, she held another coffee cup. "Over there is a booth, we use it for our breaks. If you were a customer, you could stay in it as long as you like.

The fox looked at her, "I don't have any money, and I can't ask Doug…"

The waitress cut him off. Handing him the cup of coffee in her hands. "Let me know if you need a refill. I'll be here all night." She said as she winked and walked away.

The fox looked at her his eyes filling with tears. "Why are you two doing this? I'm just some fox. But you bought me a meal, and you are giving me a warm place to stay. I can't repay either of you. So why are you doing this?"

Doug looked at the waitress on the other side of the diner. "I can't speak for her, but I'm a cop, well I used to be," Doug said as he looked away fro a second "I swore to help the members of Zootopia that needed it. THIS is what I do." Echoing the words that the fox said to him earlier.

The fox looked at Doug and smiled. "Thank you, Officer" before taking his things and making his way to the booth the waitress said he could stay in.

Doug watched him for a second when the waitress approached him. "Did you need anything else?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thanks for doing that for him." Doug said, pointing at the fox.

"Thanks for inspiring me." She said with a smile before she walked away and returned to work.

As Doug walked out of the diner, he felt good. He was glad he helped the fox. Now there was another fox that needed his help.

It didn't matter if Doug had his badge or if he never got it back. He had to live up to what it stood for and help someone who needed it. Because if he didn't, what was the point of having the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An uplifting ending to a chapter in this story? Crazy I know right?
> 
> Things are looking good for Nick not going to prison but what will that mean for Doug's badge and Judy's safety?


	11. Out of the frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Bogo face off with Captain Rena over Nick's freedom. But Does Nick want help?

It was early. Far too early for the captain of the 34th precinct to be driving into talk to his boss. After the events, the night before left him sort an officer and with a broken nose, he just knew this meeting would not go well. "Today isn't going to be a good day," Captain Sven Rena said out loud to himself, as he drove to Precinct One to meet with ZPD chief Bogo.

Rena thought back to everything that happened the day before. Started with him having to arrest one of his own officers. It was the fox, Nick Wilde, so it wasn't that unexpected, but it still wasn't something he really wanted to do.

The arrest alone and the paperwork that it would bring with it was enough to make it a bad day, but things got worse when a different officer Brough a pest from Precinct One in and started meddling in his precincts business. Questioning the fox and even proclaiming him innocent despite the evidence recovered by Rena's team.

By the time the day was ending Rena had pulled the badge from a second officer, and he ended up sitting in an urgent care waiting being x-rayed for a possible broken nose. The result of the before mentioned pest breaking a coffee mug across his face.

Rena took a deep breath. If only the day had ended there. After he found out that the bunny had indeed broken his nose, Rena received a message from his boss Police Chief Bogo to be at Precinct One at exactly 8am.

Closing his eyes for a second as he stopped at a red light, Rena knew why Bogo wanted to talk. The bunny no doubt ran right to the old buffalo no doubt crying her little eyes out about how the big mean reindeer was so rude to her. How he hurt her feelings and didn't even say sorry.

This wasn't the first time Rena had been called into Bogo's office, and he knew what to expect. He would walk in, and Bogo would greet him roughly before asking him what happened. He would explain everything and then get reprimanded for not being nice to his and the Mayor's favorite mascot Judy Hopps.

The light turned green, and Rena proceeded through the light. The fun part would be telling Bogo all about how she assaulted him and how she tried to break into his lockup. Bogo would have no choice but to pull her badge.

Rena smiled, thinking about Judy's punishment. He could hardly contain himself. He was giddy with excitement at the idea of watching the bunny break down after Bogo took her precious badge away for assaulting a superior officer.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the massive building, housing Precinct One. Parking his car Rena looked at the building. He would never admit it, but he was always disappointed that thought out his long career in the ZPD he was never stationed here.

"Politics," He thought to himself.

Making his way to the building, he was greeted by the infectiously happy, or incredibly annoying, cheetah that worked the front desk, Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Captain Rena! What a surprise! What brings you to our neck of the…." Clawhauser paused as he saw the bruising around Rena's nose and under his eyes.

"Oh, you poor deer, are you ok? What happened? Clawhauser said a look of concern on his face despite the pun.

Looking at Clawhauser, Rena put it simply and succinctly. "I was assaulted last night, but we know who did it and they should be dealt with soon."

Rena looked over the portly cop. "I can't believe Bogo allows this sorry excuse for an officer to be the first thing mammals see in his precinct. I might have to say something to him about it after we deal with all of this." Rena thought. "Is Bogo in?"

"Yes, he is, and he is expecting you. Go ahead and head in." Clawhauser said. Without another word, the reindeer turned and walked towards Bogo's office. "Oh, his day is about to get so much worse," Clawhauser said quietly as Rena continued his trudge towards what was guaranteed to be a very uncomfortable meeting.

In Bogo's office, Judy was sitting across from Bogo in a chair way to big for her. She had a smirk on her face as she eagerly anticipated the verbal beat down she was confident Bogo was going to be laying down on the dear when he got here.

Bogo was looking over some papers when he looked up and noticed the overconfident grin on the bunny's face. "Hopps, listen to me. This is very important. You and I both know what Rena is like."

"He's a giant elephant sized asshole," Judy said plainly.

"Yes, but he isn't dumb, he will know this is being recorded and will try and use anything we say wrong against Nick. If you start yelling at him or hit him again, it could cause trouble. So what you need to do is stay quiet. When I ask you a question, I need a quick, succinct, and PROFESSIONAL answer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Judy said with a nod.

"Good. Now is there anything else I need to know?"

Judy shook her head. No sir. The only thing is we still don't know why Nick changed his plea."

A minute later there was a knock at Bogo's door. There was no question in the mind of either of the mammals in the office who it was that was knocking. "Come in" Bogo called out in his deep baritone voice. In walked Captain Rena with a File in his hand, a bandage on his nose and some deep purple bruises under each eye that were still visible through his short fur.

Looking around the room, Rena noticed to his dismay Judy was there. She would make sure that even the slightest exaggeration wouldn't be left unchallenged. Rena sighed as he took a seat in the other chair opposite Bogo and next to Judy. Addressing Bogo, he said. "Are you sure you want her in here? Don't you think it is wise for someone of her," He paused, looking for the word, "Fragile sensibilities to be present?"

"Captain Rena," Bogo started, "Hopps will be fine. I am sure she appreciates your concern for her delicate sensibilities." Judy looked at him and smirked.

Bogo put down the papers in his paws and looked directly at Rena. "Thanks for joining us on such short notice. It seems you had quite the night last night," Bogo paused to clear his throat. "Before we get started, allow me to make one thing very clear. I am not happy. I have heard a lot of pretty bad accusations about you Rena. Prove to me they aren't true."

Rena, stood firm. There was no way Bogo was going to believe some overly emotional bunny over him. "Well, sir, the problem is this bunny. Honestly she shouldn't be a cop. We were talking, and things weren't going her way. She didn't like what the evidence said, and instead of dealing with it like a grown mammal, she decided the best course of action was to jump on my desk and smash a coffee cup across my face, breaking my nose."

Rena looked at Judy, expecting to see a look of fear or at least discomfort on her face. But instead, he was treated to the same smug confident grin Bogo saw just before Rena arrived.

Judy looked at Bogo, ready for her rebuttal. But instead of letting her talk Bogo just leaned forward and very carefully and slowly said to Rena, "What didn't she agree with?"

"It's unimportant. It is about a case. Which I am sure you know is none of her business since she isn't on ACTIVE DUTY," Rena said, trying to emphasize Judy's mistakes.

Standing from his desk, Bogo walked around to the front. Leaning back on his desk his arms folded in front of him, Bogo said simply, "Humor me."

Rena was starting to get a little nervous. It was clear that Bogo already knew a lot more than he was letting on, he just wanted to hear the story from Rena's lips.

"Well, sir, Officer Hopps was unhappy that her former partner is a murderer and rapist. When I pointed this out, she was enraged and attacked me.

"Rena, I am getting tired of asking. Tell me everything. Start with Nick Wildes incarceration.

Rena sighed. He hated having to prove this over and over. They had evidence placing a fox at the scene of the crime. How much more proof did they need? "it's a waste of time, but ok," Rena said.

"Yesterday Morning, Nick Wilde came into my office to report a connection between his past and the murders cases he was working. He said someone was targeting him. Trying to send a message. After telling me this, he asked to remain on the case." Rena opened the file he had brought with him and handed Bogo a report with details of the murders.

"Of course, I removed him. He admitted to being compromised, and how could I trust him not to help out whichever one of his buddies that was committing the crimes. For all, I knew that was the very reason he was volunteering. The message he was claiming to be sent was asking him to cover it up."

Rena paused to see if Bogo was going to say anything but the stoic buffalo just stood there listening. Whatever he was thinking was a mystery to Rena. "Well, it was only about an hour later we found a third body. Like the second body this one also had the suspect's fur on it, fur we found out the next day matched Wilde. We also found the third victim's cell phone had pictures of him taken about an hour before the murder. It's open and shut. But your precinct's mascot here couldn't handle that."

"Rena!" The formally stoic buffalo said as he raised his voice clearly angry. "This is your only warning. DO NOT insult one of my officers again."

Rena instantly stopped, realizing he went a little too far. "I'm sorry." He said addressing Bogo, not Judy, with his voice shaking a bit. Judy just glared at him every fiber of her being wanted to put this jerk in his place, but as Bogo requested she stayed silent."

"She found a way into our interrogation rooms with one of my officers, who is also being disciplined,"

"Disciplined?" Bogo asked interrupting.

"Yes, I took his badge for insubordination," Rena said proudly. "After he and miss Hopps tried a second time to gain access to Wilde after I explicitly said he was to have no visitors.

Bogo nodded.

"I move Wilde out of general pop for his own safety at the request of his lawyer. She is also the one who told me he would be changing his plea."

Judy looked confused. She didn't know about the lawyer.

Bogo furrowed his brow at the new information. He knew of the plea change but not that Wilde had counsel. "Why the change?"

Rena shrugged his shoulder. "How should I know? It was between him and his lawyer. She probably pointed out it was useless to lie. Like I said. We have more than enough evidence to prove he did it. What court wouldn't convict a fox that can be placed on the scene and has his fur on the victim."

Judy shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Being quiet after each insult Rena lobbed at Nick was eating her up inside. She wanted so badly to correct this spiciest bastard but remained silent.

"How did you end up in an argument with Hopps?" Bogo asked his voice early calm after blowing up only a moment ago.

Rena looked at Judy and scowled. "As I said earlier, I caught her and one of my officers, trying to gain access to Wilde. That's why I ended up suspending my officer because or his actions. He was insubordinate. He wouldn't drop the case, and his loyalty to the fox made me question his decision-making ability. I mean, he was choosing to believe Nick Wilde over the captain of his precinct." Rena laughed when he said that but soon stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"It was after that she" Rena pointed at Judy "Decided to show her displeasure with real police work and break a mug across my face."

"Why do you feel she did it?" Bogo asked already knowing the answer

Rena smirked, "She didn't like the constructive criticism I gave her" he turned to Judy, "turns out the truth hurt both of us."

"Constructive criticism? Like accusing her of enjoying her rape?" Bogo said flatly

Rena's face went blank for a second as he tried to spin what he said. "All I pointed out was she was really protective of the fox, and I wondered why."

"What about the evidence she presented, that she claims proves Wilde didn't do it?" Bogo asked. "Was it good?"

"Bogo, you're getting off topic," Rena said, trying to keep the focus on Judy. "This meeting is to discuss the incident that leads to my nose being broke. If you want to talk about random closed cases, we will have to do it other times I have a precinct to run." Rena said dodging the question.

"Rena, answer the question," Bogo said directly.

"Fine," Rena said annoyed, "She said she could prove he wasn't there but the real cops," Rena paused, catching his mistake, and seeing Bogo glare at him. "I mean my officers who weren't compromised had already proved here was there that night."

Bogo looked at Rena and stood silently for a full minute. "So, you mean to tell me you have one of MY officers locked up because you never looked at all the evidence?"

Rena looked at Bogo, over to Judy and then back to Bogo. "Fine. Officer Hopps," He said sarcastically "What did you find as part of your investigation?"

Judy looked to Bogo before she started talking. He nodded, giving her the green light to say her piece. "Well, if you would have actually asked Nick, he said he took a Zuber home before the murder. Did you, Captain, know that Zuber not only records a time of when you are dropped off but also a location? Turns out Nick was on the other side of town when the murder happened."

"That proves nothing, maybe he got a ride back. Maybe someone else in the car." Rena said. "We have pictures.."

Judy looked at him, "The ones where Nick looked drunk?"

"Yes…." Rena said, not sure where this was going.

"You have pictures from before the murder. The app also includes a note from the driver, congratulating Nick, for not throwing up in his car. So you believe a fox who is that drunk, drove himself back and murdered a bunny on the other side of town?"

Rena shifted in his seat as Bogo glared at him.

"That is what I knew for sure last night. That you wouldn't listen to." Judy continued. "But the hunch I also tried to tell you about, the one I wasn't sure of yet? Well, it paid off." Judy smiled as she handed a paper to Bogo, conveniently forgetting to have a copy for Rena forcing him to wait in suspense for Bogo to read the report.

"It's from the CSI," Judy said. "They took another look at the fur. While it is Nick's, it is all cut."

Judy smiled "The fur didn't rub off or fall off in during the crime it was placed there."

Rena rolled his eyes. "How could they possibly know that?" Judy smiled, even wider happy to educate the captain. "There was no root. If fur is pulled out, it would still have the root attached. If it is cut, the root would be missing."

"But," Rena said, trying to discredit her argument, "If the hair is broken off it could be missing the root. You didn't prove anything." He said confidently.

Judy looked at him and smirked again. "You are partially right. If it is broken, it would not have a root. But the odds of every sample from both bodies to all be missing the root is pretty small. In this case, every single hair was missing the root." Judy looked at Rena as his face sunk. Both bits of evidence invalidated the evidence he already had.

Bogo had heard enough. "Rena, let me make sure I understand this." Bogo paused, "Your official statement, is you were willing to let one of your officers rot in solitary instead of listening to someone else because of your ego?"

"Don't forget speciesism and bias," Judy added.

"Hardly," Rena said, trying to defend himself. "I had reliable evidence and a perp with a history. It's the same decision anyone would make. Every one of my officers felt the same way."

"Sven," Bogo said firmly, "Your Fired."  
-

Doug Bonchien was sitting in the waiting area of ZPD precinct 34. He might not be a cop anymore but had to help Nick. If Rena wouldn't listen, Doug was hoping he could get through to Rena's second in command, Lieutenant Amy Vilkas, A wolf with almost black fur who often acted as the good cop to Rena's bad cop.

"Doug," She said, greeting him with a friendly smile. "It's good to see you. Even if it is under less than desirable circumstances."

"Likewise," Doug responded, "But that isn't why I am here."

Vilkas looked confused. "You don't want to talk about Rena taking your badge?"

Doug looked down, a bit of shame in his eyes as he was gathering his confidence for the conversation he was about to have. "Amy, you're right. Losing my badge is driving me crazy. I can't put into words how bad I want my shield back. But that isn't why I'm here. I'm here because another officer needs our help and the captain for whatever his reason is refusing to hear the evidence that could clear him."

"Go on," Vilkas said.

"It's about Nick Wilde."

Vilkas looked at him, confused. "Your partner who was just arrested for three murders."

"Yes, the thing is I have proof he didn't do it. Rena wouldn't listen to the proof I found that exonerates Nick. Last night I went to Rena with another officer and tried to present proof he didn't do the third murder. He refused to listen. Now I have proof that the physical evidence they found to link him to the second murder was planted." Doug paused. "I know I'm not a cop anymore, but I can't let an innocent mammal sit in lockup because the rest of the force is too lazy to look out for one of their own. Lieutenant, I need your help to free Nick Wilde."   
-

Back in Bogo's office, things were tense. After hearing Rena's entire story, Bogo had just fired the reindeer leaving him in shock.

"What?!?" Rena said. He was caught off guard was expecting a talking to. Maybe even a little bit of punishment. But he never thought he would get fired.

"You are fired," Bogo said a second time slowly. "Effective immediately. Turn in your badge and gun. You can go collect your personal items from Precinct 34 when you have time." Bogo paused and smiled. "With a police escort of course. Have to make sure you don't take anything with you being so untrustworthy and all."

Rena stood, anger radiating out of his entire body. "Bogo, You're a fool. Choosing to side with a bunny and a fox over real cops." Slamming his gun and badge onto Bogo's desk.

"Sven, you ignored evidence, operate with prejudice, and not protecting your officers. That doesn't even bring in your abuse of power or blatant speciesism. You don't deserve to wear the shield.

Still, angry Ren spit out, "You know no-one will respect you after this. Everyone will know you are nothing more than a joke. The press will eat you alive."

Bogo stood there, his arms crossed. "Tell them to print whatever the hell they want. I already made that mistake once. Hurting a good cop to keep peace within the ZPD. I won't do that to him a second time. Now get out of my office."

Rena turned and stormed out of Bogo's office and straight out of the building. On his way out, Clawhauser called after the angry reindeer. "Thanks for visiting Precinct One! I hope you enjoyed your visit!" He laughed as he saw the door slam shut behind the reindeer. "Good riddance," Clawhauser said to himself.

Back in Bogo's office, Judy looked at the Chief before she said to him quietly. "Thank you, sir."

Looking back at Judy, Bogo's face softened. "You're welcome, Hopps. But I didn't do it for you, I didn't even do it because it was the right thing to do. I did it for Wilde. He has been kicked around enough by the city, and I couldn't stand to watch anyone do it again just because he was a fox."

Bogo smiled, something Judy saw so rarely it actually scared her a bit. "Now, for the enjoyable part." The Chief picked up his phone and dialed Precinct 34. Speaking to the Lieutenant in charge, Bogo told her what had just happened.

She was shocked, to say the least. But she agreed to follow his orders. Reinstating Doug, releasing Nick, and having all of Rena's personal items boxed up for his pick up. Hanging up the phone, Bogo turned to a smiling Judy Hopps.

"Hopps, Why are you still here? Aren't you going to go see Wilde?"

"Yes, sir." She said excitedly.

"Oh and Hopps, Once you two talk please bring him back here. About three-quarters of this precinct owe him an apology. I am lifting all bans. I can't reinstate him here right now, but I will consider him for transfer back if you both want it."

Judy smiled, and for the second time in two days, she gave the much larger mammal as tight a hug as she could muster. "Thank you, sir," she said. Rushing out of the office, she hurried to get to her squad car so she could get to Precinct 34, and Nick as fast as possible.   
-

In the Lieutenant's office in precinct 34, Vilkas had just hung up with Bogo. She turned to Doug, "Well, I have some good news for you," she said. "It looks like you aren't the only one trying to save Wilde."

"What?" Doug said, looking at her, confused.

Vilkas smiled. "That was Chief Bogo. This morning he had a meeting with the captain, and long story short, you get your badge back, Wilde is free, and Rena was fired."

Doug was shocked. "What? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, but I need to go take care of the former captain's stuff. I'll call down to holding so they know it's legit, but will you get Wilde processed and released?"

The smile on Doug's face indicated his acceptance before he even spoke. "Of course."

"Oh and officer, don't forget to grab your badge once I get someone to open Rena's old office for me."

"Yes, Mamm," Doug said.

Exiting the Lieutenant's office, Doug hurried across the precinct to where Nick was locked up. Standing there, he was greeted once again by the failure face of Sergei, the polar bear who guarded the prisoners.

Sergei looked at the smile on Doug's face before he said "I tell fox he not be here long" Sergei joined Doug in his smile. "You get him freed, no?"

"It wasn't just me, but yes Nick is a free fox," Doug said

Sergei turned disappearing into the lockup. "Wait here, I go get him for you."

Inside Nick's cell, he lay quietly having finally, after a fitful, night fallen asleep. That is until the sound of the locks on his door being opened startled him awake. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, the first thing Nick noticed was the headache that has been his constant companion since he was incarcerated. I need a drink he thought to himself as he looked to his door to see the enormous polar bear with a happy smile on his face. "Time to go," Sergei said.

"Where?" Nick asked as he stretched. Still leaning against the door frame Sergei his smile not diminished a bit said "Don't care, just time to leave"

Standing from his bed, Nick looked at Sergei with confusion while following the bear down the hall and out of the lockup. "Was I transferred? Or do I have a trial? Did they decide to let me out early for good behavior?" Nick said.

"Yes you perfect inmate," Sergei said as he laughed at the fox's joke. They continued walking until they reached the only door that leads in or out of the cells. Sergei opened the door allowing Nick to exit first.

"Doug," Nick asked hesitantly, afraid of what Doug was going to say. "What's going on?"

Giddy with excitement, Doug was barely able to control himself to give Nick the news. "You're free!" He said excitedly. "Judy and I found your phone, and the CSI was able to prove the fur was cut off of you. They dropped the charges! Nick not only are you cleared of all charges, but Rena was also fired!"

"What?" Nick said a worried look on his face that confused Doug. "You dumb son of a .."

Something was wrong. Doug wasn't expecting Nick to be angry about being released. Yet here he was. Anxious and Panting as if he was overheating. There was clearly something wrong. "Nick," Doug said," Nick, are you ok?

Nick was ignoring Doug lost in his own thoughts. "No, no, no, no .no" Nick turned to Doug. "Where's Judy?"

"What? I don't know where Judy is. Last time I saw her was here last night. I'm guessing she is at Precinct One with Bogo." Doug was confused. Why was Nick panting? Why was he so worried about Judy. Nothing made sense.

"Nick, are you ok?

Ignoring him, Nick tried to push past him. "You don't know what you just did. You might have killed her"

Doug grabbed on to Nick, trying to restrain him and get him to calm down. Hearing the commotion, Sergei reemerged from the lockup to see Doug trying to restrain Nick. "Let go of me!" Nick said, pulling with all of his might to free himself.

"Fox calm down, Dog is friend" came Sergei's booming voice causing Doug to turn his head for a second and look in his direction. Nick saw his window and took it. Balling up his paw into a fist he swung for Doug catching the dog square in the jaw.

Doug stumbled back losing his grip on the panicked fox. Nick used his sudden advantage to push the off-balance lab back, causing him to trip. Now, free from Doug's grip, Nick bolted for the door.

"What the hell was that?" Doug said as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Sergei helped Doug up and said, "He worried about bunny" Doug looked at him waiting for more information. "Yesterday, he say someone threaten to hurt bunny if he don't go to jail."

Doug looked a the door Nick had run through. "Now some one's after Judy," Doug said, "Nothing is ever easy."

Rushing through the main lobby of Precinct 34, Nick was only worried about finding Judy. If he had been a little calmer, he might have noticed a certain grey vixen checking in at the front desk.

"Why is my client running through your lobby?" She asked of the officer sitting at the desk. A confused look came over the goats face. "um let me call the lieutenant." A second later, Lieutenant Vilkas arrived.

Smiling, she approached the flustered grey vixen with an extended paw and said, "Hello, I'm lieutenant Amy Vilkas. Acting head of the precinct. I'm happy to say your client is a free fox. All of the charges against him were dropped about an hour ago."

"Oh, that's wonderful," The vixen lied. What happened?"

"I'm. Not at liberty to say exactly. But the evidence we had was proved to be inaccurate." Vilkas said.

Smiling a fake smile, the vixen continued. "I just wish I would have been notified since he is my client and all."

Standing in front of the Vixen, Wilkas said "I'm sorry about that. Everything happened so fast we haven't gotten a chance to call yet."

Keeping her fake smile, the vixen thanked Lieutenant Vilkas and excused herself. Exiting the building, She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text message. Wilde is free. I'm going after the bunny.

Putting her phone away, the vixen knew He would be mad at the turn of events. But if she could catch Judy just maybe they could save their plan.

But then fortune smiled on her. There across the street on her way into Precinct 34 was the bunny. She was smiling and unaware of what was waiting for her.

The vixen smiled as she imagined each of her claws raking thought the bunnies soft fur and tender flesh. All she had to do now was wait.

Nick Wilde was going to suffer, and it was going cost Judy Hopps her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? did Rena get what he deserved? Will Nick get to Judy in time? Or maybe the better question is where is he headed off to in order to find her?
> 
>  
> 
> And to head off any question or comments about Nick's rash behavior in this chapter or in the next and the symptoms, look up alcohol withdrawal. He hasn't gone the full hallucination route but it is affecting his decision making.


	12. Taking It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is free, but Judy is in danger. But does any of that matter when the bunny and the fox finally have a quiet moment together?

Inside of the lockup of Precinct 34, Doug Bonchien sat on the floor. An unexpected punch from his partner, Nick Wilde, had left him sitting on his butt in the middle of Precinct 34's lockup. Doug was rubbing the left side of his jaw as he opened and closed his mouth to make sure everything was working right,

Next to him and offering to help him to his feet was the Sergei Polyarnyy, the polar bear who watches over the lockup at Precinct 34. "You ok?" Sergei asked as he pulled the dog from the ground.

"Yeah, "Doug said. "I grew up in a litter with three brothers. This isn't my first punch to the face. I just wasn't expecting it. He got me off balance."

Sergei smiled as Doug attempted to recover a bit of pride after being laid out. "Why fox hit you? I thought you were friends" Sergei asked as he opens up a first aid kit that was kept by the entrance of the lockup, looking for an ice pack to give to the wounded dog.

"I thought so too," Doug said a hint of embarrassment still in his voice.

Sergei looked out in the direction Nick had run off. "Fox must really be worried about bunny," he said as he held out the ice pack for Doug's jaw.

Taking the ice pack, Doug looked at the bear, knowing he was correct. Nick was willing to go to jail. Which means, he believes that the threat against Judy is real and she is in danger. But Doug was confused as to how he planned to stop it. Zootopia was a pretty big city, and without his phone, his odds of finding her were pretty small.

"Sergei, Did Nick say anything about who was threatening Judy? Or how they got the message to him?"

"No," Sergei answered. "He only say it worth it if she safe."

It was just then that Sergei and Doug heard the worried voice of Judy Hopps, who had just arrived from Precinct One. "Doug, are you ok? What happened?" She said looking to the ice pack the lab was holding to his jaw.

"Well, you see, when I went to talk to Nick.." Doug stammered not wanting to tell her that a panicked and borderline irrational Nick Wilde was now loose in the city.

Sergei rolled his eyes. He hated all of the niceties of mammals of Zootopia used. Back where he was from they got to their point faster. "Bad guys say if fox don't go to jail, they hurt you. So fox hit dog to get away and find you."

Judy furrowed her brow as she looked between the two mammals confused.

"The reason Nick changed his plea to guilty," Doug said explaining what Sergei had said in his broken English. "Someone got to him and told him if he didn't plead guilty they were going to hurt you."

"So when Dog freed fox and tried to stop him, fox punch dog to get away and find you," Sergei added.

Doug continued. "Nick was acting strange. Like he was on something. He seemed twitchy and not himself. I think something may be wrong with him."

"So Nick's out there, someplace panicked and looking for me," Judy said as her confusion started to turn to anger. "Why are you still standing here? Why aren't you out there looking for my fox."

Judy heard it as soon as she said it. "My fox" She hoped Doug didn't catch it, but from the look on his face, she was pretty sure he did. "We have to find Nick," she said, trying to cover her previous slip-up. "If he is in as bad a shape as you say, he could be a danger to himself as well as to others.

"You head to Precinct One," she told the Doug. "You, bear,"

"Sergei," the bear said, telling her his name.

"Wait here in case he comes back. I am going to start checking the streets around here."

Doug didn't ask any questions. He just turned and headed to his car to hopefully find Nick if he went to Precinct One.

"Nick," Judy said to herself as she exited Precinct 34. "Please be ok, I'm coming."  
-

Sitting across the street, Nick's supposed lawyer, the grey vixen who tried to blackmail him into pleading guilty, sat at a small cafe table drinking a cup of coffee. She was waiting for her target, Judy Hopps, to leave the precinct. The vixen was growing impatient. After months of planning, everything had just gone to shit, and she didn't know why.

Looking at her watch, she checked the time. It was going to be a long day. She knew she would have to follow the bunny. Attacking her here, outside of the police station, was too risky. The vixen would have to follow Judy and wait for when the time was right to strike.

Taking another sip of her coffee, the vixen couldn't help but smile as she thought about the death of the rabbit. The vixen had to admit she was looking forward to it. More than the others she helped dispatch, they were just a means to an end. A way to set up the fox she and her partner hated.

Judy was different. She didn't hate Judy. The vixen didn't even really want to kill her. If she was being honest with herself, the vixen actually respected Judy for standing up to all those who told her no or told her she couldn't accomplish her dream.

But that wasn't important. What was important was hurting Nick, and she knew how much Judy's death would hurt Nick. It was that thought that made the idea of taking Judy's life so intoxicating. The smell of Judy's blood, the feeling of it on her claws. Knowing that every ounce of suffering Judy endured would be visited back on the fox, she hated tenfold.

If only she could be there to see his face. To watch his heartbreak when he found out the bunny had died, and it was his fault. It had been a threat, to send him back Judy in pieces but now that she thought about it the vixen loved the idea. Each package breaking his heart again and again.

The vixen smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. It was then that the vixen saw her target. A slightly panicked Judy came running out of the precinct doors. All vixen had to do was follow Hopps until the right opportunity presented its self. Then it was bye bye bunny.  
-

Across the street, out in front of Precinct 34, an unaware Judy Hopps looked around trying to decide where Nick would go. Maybe to his place or would he go to her home to wait for her?

Before she could decide her radio beeped with a message from dispatch.

"Hopps? This is dispatch over."

"Dispatch this is Hopps. What do you need Ben?" Judy asked, recognizing the voice of her friend Benjamin Clawhauser.

"I just received a somewhat cryptic anonymous phone call with a tip for you. The caller said what you are looking for is at your apartment. "

Judy smiled, assuming the message was from Nick.

"10-4 Dispatch And thanks." Judy put her radio away and started to make her way to her squad car.  
-

Gathering her things and preparing to follow the bunny, the vixen jumped, surprised by the sudden ringing of her phone. Setting down her coffee and picking up the device, she looked at the screen. It was Him. Her partner and possibly the only mammal in all of Zootopia that hated Nick Wilde as much as she did.

"Hello," She said, trying to sound professional and not to tip off the surrounding tables to what she was talking about.

"Hello, my love" He answered back. "I saw your message. A real shame. But I guess it isn't that much of a surprise. Rena was a fool. Even as an unwitting accomplice, his arrogance and ignorance were a liability."

"After I deal with Judy, maybe we should pay him a visit, let him know his failure did not go unnoticed." She said.

"I don't think that will be needed," The male on the other end of the line said. "I think the humiliation visited upon him from being fired will be punishment enough. There is no need for you or me to take the risk that attacking him would require."

"Whatever you think is best," The vixen said disappointed. "Now for Hopps, do you want me to just take care of her, or try to subdue her so you can have some fun with her too."

The male laughed. "I have already had enough fun with her for now."

"So you're saying she's mine" The vixen licked her lips a sign of a subconscious hunger to hunt the rabbit.

"No, I'm saying that for now, we are going to take it slow and leave her alone."

"What?! You want me to leave her alone?" The vixen protested. "But what about Wilde? How are we going to hurt him? How are you going to get your revenge?"

"All in due time, my love. I have waited this long. I can wait a bit longer until the right situation presents its self."

The vixen frowned. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to." The male said. "It's my call, and I want to wait. I want Wilde to get comfortable, to relax. I want Wilde to think he won, and then I want to take everything from him. I don't want him dead. I don't even want him hurt. I want him broken, and I want him to know I did it."

"As you wish," the vixen said a note of disappointment in her voice. "I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

Ending the call, the vixen angrily threw the phone on the table and stared across the street to Precinct 34 watching Judy walk away. "Another time, Officer Hopps." The vixen said. "Another time."  
-

Outside of Judy's apartment, Nick stood and looked at the familiar building. Instantly remembering all of the time he spent there. Nick smiles as the memories flood his mind. But, It only lasts a second before the memory of his most recent visit, and the male laugh he heard, chase away any joy he felt as he feels his heartbreak all over again.

Shaking his head, he tries to banish the memory. Desperate to forget it and have it disappear from his mind. He has no reason to be jealous or sad. Judy and him haven't been together in over two years now. Plus it wasn't like he was alone the entire time, even if he did wish every one of those vixens was really the little grey bunny.

Entering the building, Nick looks around hesitantly, worried about seeing her neighbors and having to explain his absence. Thankfully his headache had lightened up a bit even if the tremors in his paws and the general feeling like crap remained. As he climbed the stairs, he felt the pain in his leg return. A constant reminder of the night he lost Judy.

Reaching Judy's apartment, he hesitates at her door a second too long because before he can enter, he hears a couple of failure voices.

"She isn't here," the first voice said

"She's at work" the second followed slightly annoyed.

Turning, Nick looks up to see Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson. The kudu and gemsbok who lives next door.

"Hey guys," Nick said his discomfort showing in his voice. "Long time no see."

"Welcome back," Bucky said.

Followed by Pronk, adding, "You hurt her, you know."

"Don't be rude?" Buck said correcting Pronk

"Pronk looked at Bucky. "What? He should know."

"I'm sure he knows," Bucky said.

Nick looked down at the tattered welcome mat Judy kept infant of her door, ashamed, knowing Pronk was right. Looking back up, he said to the two, "I didn't mean to. I loved her," Nick's voice dropped as he continued, "I still do."

Pronk looked at him for a moment "You didn't act like you loved her. You gave up on her."

Again Nick looked down in shame.

"Stop being a jerk," Bucky said elbowing Pronk.

"You stop correcting me," Pronk said

As the two started to bicker, Nick said. I'm just going to go in and wait for her.

For a second, they stopped fighting, and Pronk turned to Nick. "Don't be too loud when you apologize." Then the two continued down the hall in silence for a second.

Nick watched the two walk down the hall and disappeared down the stairs. He was about to relax when Pronk once again stuck his head into the hall.

"And fox," Nick looked up "Don't hurt her again. Or else!"

With that, Pronk disappeared and continued down the stairs. Nick listened and could hear the two arguing as they walked.

"Or else?"

"There needed to be a consequence!"

"Like what are you going to annoy him to death?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

Nick listened as their voice faded away. It made him feel good that even though they were threatening him, they were still looking out for Judy. Kneeling down, Nick reached for the welcome mat. In the center of the rug was a big carrot stitched there that hid a spare key to Judy's apartment. Nick smiled as he found the key, the familiar hiding place bringing back memories of happier times.

There wasn't any doubt in Nick's mind that Clawhauser would pass the message to Judy. But he wasn't sure how quickly she would come. Waiting for her made more sense than running around like an idiot. But every minute she was out there alone was another that she was in danger.

Opening the door, Nick looked around the small cramped apartment. Judy was always a very organized and clean mammal. Which is why he was shocked to see the worn down, dilapidated condition of her apartment.

Empty microwave carrot boxes were overflowing from the trash can near her broken-down desk. Dirty laundry and unopened mail both sat in piles near the door. Even the pictures hanging on the wall of her family back home were askew.

Nick's heart sank as he looked around. This place and its mess resembled his own. Which scared Nick because he was sure this was not the home of a happy mammal. Moving through the apartment, Nick started to look around, putting to use the skills he developed back when he was trying to become a detective.

The curtains were closed with a layer of dust that told him they hadn't been opened in a while. A bottle of sleeping pills on her desk, next to antidepressants. Slowly Nick realized how bad her life must be. There was no real food only the microwave meals Judy ate when she first got here. Next to her bed was a pile of empty tissue boxes. At first, Nick thought she might be sick, but the absence of cold medicine made him think she must be crying.

He continued to look. Almost desperate for some evidence that Judy wasn't suffering in the way the condition of her apartment hinted at. But everywhere he looked, there were more signs of someone miserable.

That is until he found the one clue that maybe she wasn't as unhappy as this place made her look. Unfortunately, it was also the one thing he had hoped not to find. By the foot of her bed was a ZPD tee shirt. A male's tee shirt that was much too big for a bunny.

Holding the shirt, it dawned on Nick what it must mean. She had a guy over here, and it was someone from Precinct One. Looking at the size, Nick considered Wolford, or maybe that feline who joined the precinct shortly before Nick left. He checked the shirt seeing if there was a scent to give away the identity of this mystery male. But the only scent he got was the earthy and floral scent of the bunny who lived there.

Throwing the shirt into the pile of dirty clothing, he sat on the bed. Then for a reason, he didn't quite understand he laid down and buried his face in Judy'spillow, taking in as much of her scent as he could. It calmed him. It made him feel close to her while he waited. Even as his thoughts drifted back to every mistake, he made.

But one stood out. The one mistake Nick was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for. It happened back before his life went to hell, before the drinking or the vixens, even before the punishments from the ZPD. His mistake was he left her. He was so hurt, and worried she was scared of him when she woke up and didn't recognize him, he left.

He then assumed that each bad thing that happened to him, from the restraining order or to her not contacting him must just be more proof of how he thought she felt. But he was wrong. If he had fought for her, he would have seen the truth.

She didn't want the restraining order. She wasn't allowed to call him. She wasn't avoiding him; she was hospitalized in Bunnyburrow in their psychiatric ward. He was selfish and stupid. But even if she never takes him back, he is going to make it up to her. Even if it means just standing between her and whoever is after her.

As he laid there, he felt his eyes growing heavy. The insomnia he suffered from the night before had sapped his energy. It wasn't long before the fox was asleep lost in the scent of the bunny who used to be his.  
-

Standing in the shower, the vixen was letting the hot water wash away the day's disappointments. She looked down to see the water cascade down her fur leaching the grey dye from her fur before it disappeared into the drain below.

She smiled as she watched the muted color disappear. She hated grey, it was dull and boring. She would never understand why any male would like the color. But it worked. The first time she tried to seduce Nick, she had red fur like his. He didn't show much interest and ended up going home alone that night.

But a few weeks later when she showed up with the grey, she had him hooked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She hated to admit it hurt her pride a bit that reminding him of another female, and a bunny female to boot, was what it took to trap him.

The vixen closed her eyes, and let the water wash over her face. She was disappointed because all of their work was for nothing. Three random bunnies died for nothing. She lowered her self, whored herself out just to be able to get Wilde's fur for nothing.

She looked down disgusted with what she had done, letting her tears mix with the water running over her head as she supported her self by putting her paws on the wall. What would they do now? She respected her mate and didn't pursue Hopps as he had asked, but she couldn't understand why.

Why did he stop her? What was his plan?

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the sound of someone opening the door of the bathroom. She was oblivious to the curtain being moved or the tod now standing there behind her in the shower.

She jumped when she first felt his claws gently rake down her sides before they traveled to her chest and stomach. Gripping her, the male pulled him her back against his chest as his claws traced circles in the fur of her chest.

The vixen reached over her head and back, locking her paws behind his neck. She smiled. No matter how bad she felt, him holding her always made her feel better. "Hello, Crystal, my love." He said as he kissed her neck and traced a line with his claw down her chest and stomach.

"Mmm," She moaned, enjoying his touch. "Hello, Tommy." She said as she turned her head to greet him with a kiss.

Turning in his grasp, she faced him and apologized. "I'm sorry about Wilde…." She started

He placed his paw over her mouth. "Shhh. "he said. "We didn't lose today. Nothing ended today." He smiled as he moved his paw to kiss her again. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes as he stood there holding her in the shower.

"This is just a delay. Wilde will still be punished. We will have a second chance with him. Then, when I'm done with him, he will wish he was never born.c  
-

Arriving at her building, Judy hurried up the stairs hoping to find Nick there. The door to her apartment was closed, but inside the apartment, she heard soft snoring that could only be the fox. Opening the door, she quietly entered to find the exhausted fox laying asleep on her bed.

Judy smiled as memories of their time together flooded her mind. In this case, it was all of the times she would get up first and tiptoe around her tiny apartment while Nick fought for another five minutes in bed.

She missed him so badly and now seeing him here in her bed, all she wanted was to cuddle up to him. She wanted to be surrounded by his fur and feel his tail wrapped around her. But she didn't move. Because she also knew it wasn't the same. It would be awkward now, forced. They weren't together anymore, and that moment had passed.

As Judy stared at the fox, he started to stir. Lifting his head, he looked at her, and for a second he was confused unsure if the bunny was really standing there in front of him. "Carro…" He stopped himself as his mind cleared, and he remembered she didn't want to be called that, not anymore.

"Judy? Are you really here?" He asked still a bit unsure. His head was still swimming in a mix of sleep, and the ever-present withdraws symptoms he was fighting.

She smiled. "Of course I'm here you dumb fox. You asked me to come here."

Returning her smile, Nick sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry for the cryptic message. But I didn't know how Ben would react to knowing it was me. I was afraid he wouldn't tell you." Nick paused and looked at her for a second. But before she could speak, he continued. "I know you probably don't want to see me…"

"Nick.." Judy interrupted, but before she could tell him he was wrong, he held up a paw and continued his statement.

"I know you're mad at me and probably don't want to see me. But you're not safe. Someone is after you, and it's my fault." Nick looked away embarrassed that he has put her in danger, unaware that Mal had already called off the attack.

Raising his gaze to meet her's, he said. "I can't let you get hurt because of me. I made that mistake once, and I am going to spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to make that up to you. Even, if when all of this is done, that means" Nick stopped and looked down before again raising up and looking her in the eyes. "Even if that means disappearing from your life forever."

"Nick…" Again Judy tried to interrupt him, but like the previous attempt, he stopped her and kept talking.

"I've been thinking, it's the one good thing about a day in solitary. Lots of time to think." Nick said. "But, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I gave up on you, on us. I was so hurt and scared when you woke up I panicked and thought the worst."

Judy walked toward Nick and sat on the end of the bed listening to Nick pour out his soul.

"I gave up. I just accepted the transfer, I never looked into the restraining order. I gave up. With each thing that happened, I tried a little less and gave up a little more. Soon I started drinking, and that lead to more problems and" Nick hesitated looking for the right way to describe his dalliances with the many unnamed vixens. "other distractions."

Moving towards Judy Nick was now seated next to her. Taking her paw in his, he looked into her eyes, as a couple of tears formed in his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Judy. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for the mess I made of things, and like I said earlier. If you want, I will disappear and make certain you never see me again."

Nick looked at Judy with hope in his eyes but also pain. "Nick," Judy said this time without any interruption from Nick," I don't know what form our relationship might be in when this is all done, but there is one thing I know for absolute sure. I want you as part of my life." Judy said, bringing a hopeful smile to Nick's face. "So, no disappearing, not again, ok?" She said with a smile of her own.

The two of them sat for a second Neither knowing what to say.

"So," Nick said, desperate for something to break the deafening silence. "How has life been, these last two years? It looked like things were going well at Precinct One."

"Looks can be deceiving," Judy said as she looked away ashamed. "No one wants to be my partner after, it, happened. They don't trust my judgment after I went in alone with no support. It was that decision that got me…." She trailed off, "And then got you…" Judy stopped. She didn't want to say what had happened to either of them.

"Forget them. Anyone of those losers would be lucky to have you as a partner. If they can't see that they're dumb." Nick said

Judy smiled, "Not too dumb. Did you ever find out how many called out Bogo for sending you away? Practically no one thought you did it. But internal Affairs was sniffing around. Bogo told everyone to stay away for the safety of their jobs."

A smile crept across Nick's face. It was nice to know that not everyone thought he was a monster. But then he looked at Judy and noticed the absence of a smile. "Judy, what's wrong?"

"I miss it, everything. Us being partners, being given real police work. Right now they just have me walking around, going to schools, that sort of thing. Rena called me the precinct mascot, and he wasn't as far off as I wanted him to be. I'm not a real cop anymore. I just pretend and smile for the papers. Nick, I'm a mess."

Getting up from the bed, Judy looked around her apartment. She looked embarrassed, suddenly aware of the condition of her surroundings. "A lot like this place, I guess. If I'm being honest, my home life hasn't been much better than work."

"Are you ok?" Nick asks, concern heavy in his voice.

Judy fidgeted, "Things haven't exactly been great the last two years. After I got back to Zootopia, I thought I was better. But I wasn't. I felt so alone. But at the same time, I was so scared to be around anyone."

Nick watched her and listened as Judy continued. "Pretty pathetic. I am scared to be alone and scared to be with anyone. I tried to go out with Francine or Fangmeyer. Just girls nights out, nothing special. But I was so uncomfortable I left before I ever finished one drink. Most nights after work, I would just come here, lock the door, and hide. It's one of the few places I felt safe."

"So, you had your friends come to you. After what happened, that's understandable."

Judy chuckled. "Nick? What friends? Who wanted to hang around a clinically depressed bunny? You're only the fourth mammal that has been in here in a year and a half, and two of them were Bucky and Pronk complaining that I was crying too loudly.

Now it was Nick's turn to look away as he knew who the fourth mammal was.

Trying to turn the conversation back towards the positive Judy continued. "But at least it's getting a little better. I'm sleeping again, and the nightmares are happening less and less often. And, while I know, this is going to sound bad. I actually enjoyed helping you and Doug, getting the chance to do some proper police work again."

Nick smiled, "Well, next time I'm framed for murder, I will make sure you get the case."

They both laughed for a second before silence again filled the apartment. Both of Nick and Judy sat there with so much to say but unsure how to say it. Again It was Nick who spoke up. "Fluff, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Nick cringed after he said it, realizing he used another of her nicknames, something she had agreed not to do.

He waited for the reprimand, for the civil conversation to turn back to anger, but nothing happened. Judy had defiantly heard him but let it go.

"Nick, I was really hurt when you weren't there, but let's move past it. When Doug and I were searching for your phone, I made a decision. I want you in my life. Which means I have to forgive you like you forgave me back at the press conference." She stepped back towards the bed and sat next to Nick. "Besides, I'm not blame free in this. I should have confronted you in the bar. But like you did I assumed the worst."

Frowning, Nick said in a slightly annoyed voice, "don't ever apologize to me for that again. After ditching you for six months, you had every right to drop me on my tail. I just hope we can be" Nick paused as he kept himself from saying what he really wanted. "I hope we can be friends again."

"I think we can manage that slick," Judy said even if friends weren't exactly where she wanted them to end up as either.

This was going smoother then he anticipated. Nick thought. She wasn't mad, or angry and while he didn't know if they were headed towards romantic relationship no matter how much he may want it, at least she would be part of his life. But now for the hard part. Convincing the stubborn bunny that she wasn't safe.

"Now, Judy. I have to ask you a favor."

Judy looked at him and saw how serious he was.

Nick continued. "Someone is after you. I'm worried you won't be safe here alone. Do you have someplace you can go to? There is still time to catch a train to Bunnyburrow. You could stay with your parents. With 275 siblings getting to anyone in there would be tough." Nick said, offering another option.

"I can't go home, Judy said. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I'm sure Bogo would understand" Nick countered.

"Doesn't matter because I'm staying here," Judy said defiantly.

"Maybe, there is Someone you can call?" Nick said, alluding to the mystery male.

"Nick," Judy said in a weak voice, "Why don't you just stay with me? "  
Nick looked at her absolutely dumbfounded. When he was looking for ways to keep her safe tonight, having him stay was nowhere near his radar. Not because he wasn't willing to, but because he was sure she would want him gone.

Seeing the confusion on Nick's face, Judy continued. "I'm not saying, I mean, Why is this so hard?" Judy said in an exasperated voice. "You can sleep on the bed. I can make my self comfortable over here on the floor. That way, no one is getting in here without waking one of us up."

Every fiber in his being wanted to say yes, but he still hesitated. There was still the other mammal. The owner of the shirt Nick found. A guy who was comfortable enough in her apartment that he was taking off clothing and leaving it here. "But, what about your, you know. Won't he be angry that your ex is sleeping over?"

Just gave him a quizzical look as she tried to figure out what Nick meant. "Who?" She finally asked

"Judy, please don't make me say it." Nick pleaded

Judy looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Nick If I had any idea what you're talking about, I wouldn't. But seriously don't know what you are referring to."

Closing his eyes for a second Nick sat there before he spoke. "Your boyfriend. The guy I heard the other night laughing with you when I was walking by your building." Nick pointed towards the clothing pile where he threw the tee shirt he found earlier. "The owner of that ZPD tee shirt that was still on your bed when I got here."

"Nick, I don't have a boyfriend. Following Nick's eyes, she realized he was still focused on the shirt.

"Even if he isn't your boyfriend… wouldn't you be more comfortable with… him?"

"Other than the guys next door," Judy said, "The only male other than you that have been here is my brother Jed, who just moved to Zootopia. As for the shirt," Judy paused a bit embarrassed to admit who the shirt belonged to. "It's yours. When I moved to bunny burrow, my Mom and dad just grabbed a bunch of things from here, including that shirt, and I just kept it. Mom washed it, so it didn't smell like you anymore, but it still reminded me of you. I would wear it to bed, just I did back when we were together, and I," Again she looked away embarrassed. "I felt safe."

"I'll stay," Nick said. "But I'm taking the floor."

Judy didn't argue. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind anyway. Right now she was just happy he was going o stay with her tonight.

After that, they spent the rest of the day together. They watched some TV on Nick's phone, and just chatted with each other getting reacquainted. It was almost like old times. By the time night rolled around, they were both pretty tired, but both were feeling better. Nick's symptoms were calming down, while Judy was just happy not to be alone.

Later in her bed, Judy's thoughts drifted to the fox nestled on the floor near her. She would be lying if she didn't admit she had considered asking him to join her. She wanted to feel his fur and his arm around her pulling her tightly against him.

But it was too soon. She didn't want to make it awkward. Instead, she was just happy tonight listening to Nick, breathe, and snore. There was still a long way for the two of them to go, even if they were just going to be friends. But today she had finally taken the first steps towards getting her fox back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Was anyone surprised it was Crystal, and what is their new plan going to be to get Nick?


	13. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick starts to put his life back together with a meeting with Bogo and a meeting with Doug.
> 
> But more important Crystal gets some news she has been waiting for.

As the first few rays of sunlight danced across her bed, Officer Judy Hopps started to stir. Stretching as she slowly woke up and became aware of her surroundings, she felt rested and content. It had been a long time since Judy had a good night's sleep, and today's feeling of contentless was a departure from the dread and loneliness she usually felt when she woke up. She smiled to herself as she remembered why.

The day before she learned there was a threat against her life, but that isn't why she felt good. She felt good because last night she asked her former partner, Nick Wilde, to stay with her, to keep her safe, and he agreed.

Nothing salacious happened between the two, he was the perfect gentalmammal and slept on the floor. But at least he was there, keeping her safe from whatever dangers, real or imagined. Rolling over in bed and opening her eyes, she looked towards the pile of blankets where he had slept the night before. Judy expected to see the fox snoring away, he was never an early riser, but to her surprise and disappointment, he wasn't there.

She felt her heart rate quicken. "He left," she said out loud to no one in particular. Frantically she scanned the room desperate to find any sign she was wrong as panic set in. She was breathing heavy, and her heart was racing. "How could he leave?" She thought as she started to cry and hyperventilate as she pulled her blankets around her.

She was panicking. It was only by chance she was looking in the correct direction as the bathroom door opened and out stepped the sleepy disheveled fox she was sure had abandoned her.

"Nick," Judy said as she sprang from her bed, enveloping him is a tight hug. Not expecting the bunny to throw her self at him, he stumbled and fell to the ground as he attempted to catch her. Sitting on the ground, he held the panicked bunny who was wiping tears off in his fur.

"Carrots? What's wrong?" He said with genuine concern, not even noticing he used her nickname again.

She buried her face in his fur; she cried harder. "I thought I was alone. I thought you left again. Please don't leave me. Please, Nick. Please." She begged as she continued to hold him close.

"Judy," he said as he returned her embrace. "I'm never leaving you again."

For the next few minutes, Nick just held her as her panic slowly subsided. Stroking her ears, he comforted her, and she felt safe.

It wasn't until Judy was calm that she realized what she was doing. They had just agreed to try and be friends. Yet here she was her face buried in the fur of his chest.

Pushing him away, she broke the embrace and looked away embarrassed. It was about this time that Nick put it together as well, joining Judy in her embarrassment.

"Um, sorry about that" Judy said her ears almost as red as Nick's fur due to her blushing. "You know us bunnies, so emotional."

"Yeah…… "Nick said, looking at his feet, sharing in her embarrassment. "You bunnies.."

Together they stood in silence for a couple of seconds that again felt like hours before Judy spoke up. "Well, I need to get ready for work." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Probably a good idea," Nick said with the same uncomfortably chuckle.

Grabbing clean clothes, Judy walked past Nick into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror and saw the doe looking back at her trembling. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She kept repeating. "Why did she hug him like that?" She thought as she stared at her reflection.

Shaking her head, Judy continued to berate herself. "You just got him back in your life, and now, you're going to scare him away." Looking back up at the mirror, Judy continued to talk to herself. "You don't even know what type of relationship you want yet" But even she knew this was kind of a lie. She wanted what she and Nick had before. She wanted her fox back.

On the other side of the door, Nick was struggling. Like Judy, he was uneasy, worried his reaction was the wrong one. What if she got the wrong idea. He just wanted to comfort her, to make her feel safe. It wasn't a romantic hug. But boy did it feel good to hold her. To wrap his arms around her, feel her close. He missed her so badly, and in the two years they were separated, he never stopped loving her.

But the look of shock and fear on her face when she realized what she was doing was all the proof he needed. She wasn't ready. At least not for that type of relationship. But Nick had learned he could be patient, and he wasn't going anywhere this time.

It was about twenty minutes later that Judy came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for work. Nick always appreciated the way her police uniform hugged her athletic frame. Realizing he was staring, he quickly averted his eyes, hoping he wasn't caught leering at her, but if the blush in her ears were any indication she noticed.

Leaving the apartment, they walked side by side to Precinct One. It was an act so familiar to both but felt slightly foreign today. As they walked, both tried to joke and make small talk, but it was uncomfortable. Neither was sure what to say, afraid of offending the other. But despite the awkwardness, both were happy to have the other at their side.

As they approached the front of Precinct One, Judy turned to Nick and asked, "What are your plans for today? You know while I'm working?"

Nick smiled. He was sure it wasn't intentional, but he liked the assumption that if she weren't working, he would spend the time with her because if Nick was being honest, that is what he really wanted to do.

"Well, you said Bogo wanted to talk to me. So I'm going to get that out of the way." Nick paused for a moment before looking down, slightly embarrassed. "I also need to get a hold of Doug and apologize for punching him."

Judy giggled. "Yeah, that second one might be important." Looking at Nick in mock seriousness, she said, "Just let him punch you. Isn't that how guys solve problems?"

"Solving violence with violence?" Nick said. "Doug would never stoop so low. Besides, punching this face, "He points to his own face "would be a crime.""A crime?" Judy said with a chuckle

"Vandalism, of one of the most impressive sights in all of Zootopia," Nick said with a sly smile and raised his eyebrows as Judy smiled and laughed at the fox's joke.

"Impressive?" she said, teasing Nick. "the only thing impressive is the size of your ego."

Nick looked at her and pretended to be hurt. "Oh so mistreated us foxes are! No one can truly appreciate our beauty." Nick said in the most dramatic way possible.

"Whatever Slick," Judy said, giving him a slight punch in the arm as she went to enter Precinct One. But Nick stopped her.

"Judy, in all seriousness. I need you to do something for me.." Nick said.

Looking worried, Judy stared into the face of the concerned fox. "Nick? What is it?"

"You need to stay here. I don't know if you're safe yet. I can't, I can't handle you getting hurt."

Starting to smile, Judy says, "You may have forgotten, but I did take down a rhino….""Judy, I'm serious," Nick said. "They threatened to send you back to me in pieces. I don't know if it will be one mammal or ten. I don't know if they will be armed with bats, knives, or guns. Please, I'm begging you. Stay here today."

For a second Judy was speechless. She looked in Nick's eyes, but instead of seeing the confident fox she was used to, she saw something else. She saw fear. The same fear she remembered seeing in his face the night of her attack when he held her, begging her, pleading with her to hold on because help would be there soon.

"Please," He said again looking deep into her eyes.

As she looked back into his all she could do was nod and simply say "ok."

Nick smiled and exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank you," he said as he turned to the door and opened for her.

As they walked in, Nick looked around not much had changed in the years since he was last here. The only difference he noticed was the quiet. It used to be louder because of ….

"OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! OH! MY! GOODNESS!" Clawhauser yelled as he saw Nick and Judy walking into the precinct.

Rushing from behind the desk, Clawhauser ran to Nick and Judy, picking them both up in a massive hug. "I can't believe you're here!

"Hey, spots.." Nick said as he greeted the cheetah who was almost smothering the two smaller mammals with the friendly hug he currently he'd them enveloped in.

Setting Nick and Judy down, Clawhauser said: "So how are things, and what's this?" He said motioning towards Judy. Are you too…….?"

Nick stared blankly at his friend, unsure of how to explain his and Judy's current status.

Thankfully Judy spoke up saving Nick from having to explain. "We are going to try being friends for now," Judy said

Clawhauser looks at Nick, trying to gauge his reaction. Was this what Nick wanted too he wondered? But years of never letting other mammals see they got to him, left Nick with a poker face that is near impossible to read. "So Nick, what brings you here to Precinct One besides your former, and maybe future partner," Clawhauser said with a wink.

Judy rolled her eyes at Clawhauser's comment while Nick pretended he didn't hear it. "I need to see Bogo. He asked me to stop by." Nick said. "Is he in a good mood?"

"Is he ever?" Judy said nonchalantly.

"Oh don't be such a negative Nancy, I'VE seen him happy many times." The cheetah said with a smirk.

Nick looked from Clawhauser to Judy, eager to get out of this conversation and see what the buffalo wanted. "Wish me luck. Hopefully, today is one of his good days." Nick said.

"Good Luck, and don't forget to take good notes so you can tell Judy and me what's going on."

"Can do Benny." Nick said with a smile before turning towards Judy "Carrots," he said and winked, causing her to blush slightly. He then turned and walked away in a confident strut, feeling like himself for the first time in ages.

Back at the desk, Clawhauser, the biggest gossip in the entire precinct, turned to Judy. "Ok bunny. Tell. Me. Everything." He said.-

As Nick approached the office of the chief of the ZPD, all of the confidence he displayed in the lobby was quickly dissipating. He hadn't spoken to Bogo since the day he was reassigned. He was nervous, and it was taking every bit of strength he had to maintain his las a fair demeanor.

Knocking on the door, Nick shifting his weight and looked around nervously as he waited for the buffalo to invite him into his office. Maybe he was busy, Nick thought. I probably should have made an appointment.

But before Nick could even finish that thought, he heard "Come In" come from the other side of the door in the deep voice of Nick's former boss. Opening the door, Nick stepped into Bogo's office. Walking in, Nick made his way to one of the chairs in Bogo's office designed for mammals way larger than he was.

Upon seeing the fox, Bogo's gruff expression instantly changed to one of pity. It was no secret that the last two years had been hard on Nick, but Bogo was not prepared for the fox to look so beaten. "Wilde," Bogo said, acknowledging the fox.

"Hey Chief," Nick said timidly. "Hopps said you wanted to see me?"

Bogo sighed, knowing that the next twenty or so minutes were going to be difficult.

Nick shifted in his seat the extended silence making him uncomfortable "Wilde," Bogo started." Nick, I'm sorry."

Nick looked at the chief confused. "Chief you have nothing to apologize for. You did what you could"

  
"No, I could have done more. Keeping you out of jail was the least I could do, and in hindsight, it was wrong that it was all that I did.

Bogo was struggling to articulate what he wanted to say. "When Internal Affairs came after you, I got scared. I didn't want this precinct's name dragged through the mud. I didn't want my leadership questioned."

Nick looked at Bogo, "Chief your deal is what kept me out of prison. I knew they didn't believe me. Half the department didn't believe me." Nick said. "They didn't know that at the time Judy and I were," Nick paused "together."

"You were a hero. I know that now and I knew it then. You saved her life. You kept one of my officers alive. It didn't matter if you two were romantically involved or not. You didn't deserve to be punished." Bogo looked away from Nick, ashamed. "But what did it get you? You lost your rank, your partner, your position, your reputation. I kept you out of jail, but I still let them destroy your life, I let them punish you so it could be swept under the rug."

"Chief," Nick said, "You did what you could. I know it looked bad, and remember it isn't like I'm new to being a fox. I know how other mammals see us. There is no way you could have stopped them."

Taking a deep breath, Bogo continued. "We will never know I could have done.

Nick stood there in silence as he processed what had happened. Bogo, the tough unfeeling boss of the zed, was actually apologizing to him. Nick had never blamed Bogo for what happened to him, and with Bogo's admission, Nick still couldn't be mad at him.

"Sir, the last few days have given me a lot of time to think. I realized how much of what happened to me was my fault. I just excepted my fate instead of fighting for what I wanted. If I wasn't willing to fight for myself, how could I possibly blame you for not stepping in and fighting for me." Nick said.

Bogo looked at the fox, realizing he still didn't get it. "Wilde, you blame me because protecting you, fighting for you when you can't was my job, and I failed you. I didn't protect you. I was a coward, and because of that, I let one of my best officers take the fall."

Nick looked at Bogo for a second before he spoke. "Sir, there is one thing you can do to make it up to me."

"Name it," Bogo said. "I can reinstate your previous rank, transfer you to Precinct One. What do you want?"

Nick didn't hesitate. "Reinstate Officer Hopps," He said. "No more making her a glorified mascot. She proved with my case that she is ready to be a real cop again."

A slim smile crossed the buffalo's face as he remembered the many selfless acts Nick did in his time under Bogo's command. It was that very selflessness that made Nick one of his most trusted officers.

"Done," Bogo said his smile growing broader. "You know, when Hopps is reinstated, she is going to need a partner. Know of anyone?"

"Doug Bonchien would be a great fit," Nick suggested to Bogo's surprise.

Bogo frowned. "You don't want….?"

"Sir, as you know," Nick said. "Officer Hopps and I have a lot to work on. At some point, I would love to be her partner again. But first, we need to repair our friendship and see what the future holds. Maybe after that, I will take you up on that offer."

"You never cease to surprise me, Wilde. That is surprisingly mature, especially coming from you." Bogo said with a bit of a smirk.

Nick chuckled as he smirked. "Just don't tell anyone I have a reputation to maintain."

The two mammals stood there for a second, looking at each other before Bogo said, "Thanks for stopping by Wilde. I know an apology doesn't mean much after all you have been through, but I promise I meant every word."

"Thanks, Chief," Nick said as he turned and exited Bogo's office.

  
Out in the hall, Nick only took a few steps before he was practically attacked by an excited bunny. "How did it go?" Judy asked.

"Good, He offered me a position here at Precinct One," Nick said to Judy's delight.

"GREAT!" She said excitedly. "When do you start."

Bracing himself for the attack, he was sure was coming, Nick said, "I turned him down."

Judy looked at him, shocked. "You what? WHY?" She said, practically knocking him down as she jumped towards him.

"It's simple. I have something more important to do."

Throwing her arms in the air, Judy stomped around Nick. "What could possibly be more important than that?"

"You," Nick said, instantly causing Judy to stop, drop her ears, and stare at him.

"What? I don't understand."

Nick stooped to look her in the eye. "We can be partners later. Right now, I just want to be your friend. There is no need to complicate things any farther than that."

Judy stood there, speechless. She knew he was right. Even with how badly she wanted him as her partner again, she knew taking things slow was smart.

Looking at the bunny, Nick smiled. "You should go chat with Bogo. I think he has some other news you have been waiting to hear."

Judy cocked her head and looked at Nick, confused. What could Bogo possibly want to talk to her about? But soon she put it together. If she was being assigned a partner, even if it wasn't Nick, she was being put back on active duty. No more mascot work. She looked at Nick with an excited look in her eyes as he only nodded.

It was too much for Judy. As much as she promised her self, she wasn't going to do it again after this morning, she couldn't help herself. She sprang from her feet and wrapped her arms around Nick. "Thank you," She said quietly.

Returning the hug, Nick just smiled, before they split apart and she hopped excitedly towards Bogo's office. Nick watched her the entire way until she disappeared behind the buffalo's door, thinking to himself, "Only being her friend might be harder than I thought."

Walking back to the lobby he quietly dodged Clawhauser and the million questions he would have. His meeting with Bogo had gone well, but he didn't have time to fill the cheetah in right now. Nick had to deliver his own apology to today. The last time he saw his partner Doug Bonchien he had sucker punched him in the jaw.

Nick took a deep breath before taking out his phone and dialing Doug. Nick had no idea what he was going to say and considered hanging up, but before he could do so, Doug answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Doug," Nick said, his voice lacking the confidence it had inside the building. "It's me, Nick. I, um, need to apologize, for punching you. I panicked, and, well, it still isn't ok but, But I was worried." Nick rambled as he tried to apologize. "Look, let me make it up to you. If you are free, can I buy you lunch or something?"

Doug listened on the other end of the line. "Sure my dad and I are at Tapper's the pizza place on 3rd. Come by and join us, we can talk."

Nick exhaled as a bit of stress, left him. If Doug were at least willing to see him, maybe he would forgive him. "Thanks," Nick said. "I'm on my way."

As he was preparing to head to the pizza joint, Nick looked back at Precinct One. He knew Judy was safe inside that building. She was surrounded by other cops. But that didn't do anything to alleviate the dread he felt int the pit of his stomach.

He would rather be the one protecting her. It was the only way he could be sure she was safe. But for now, he was going to have to trust his fellow officers. Turning away from the building, Nick began his walk practicing his apology to Doug along the way.  
-

Nick finally arrived at Tapper's, the pizza place Doug had mentioned. It took a second for his eyes to adjust from the bright light outside to the dark restaurant and another second or two before he located Doug and his father, Jonathan, sitting at a table across the dining room.

As Nick approached their table, he could see that they had just received their food, a large mushroom pizza and a pitcher of beer. Quickly he made his way to the table. Upon arriving, he didn't even bother with a greeting before launching into his apology.

"Doug, I'm really sorry. There is no excuse for me hitting you. I was so worried about Judy. I panicked and reacted poorly. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't, I understand." Nick looked down, waiting for Doug's response.

Doug looked at the contrite fox and smiled. "I get it. I have seen the way you look at her. If someone threatened Olive like that, I probably wouldn't respond much better." Doug said, "Besides it isn't like you hit that hard."

Nick returned Doug's smile and laughed along with the dog and his father. When the laughter subsided, Nick turned to Doug's father. "Mr. Bonchien, You have a hell of a son here. He's one of the main reasons I'm not rotting in a cell right now. He risked his badge for me. I owe him quite a bit."

Beaming with pride, Jonathan looked at his son and said, "He's quite the pup. Please, Nick, join us," Jonathan pointed to the empty seat next to Doug, "And don't call me Mr. Bonchien. It's Jonathan."

Nick started to speak but was interrupted by Doug. "You can call me Mr. Bonchien," He deadpanned.

Nick and Jonathan both laughed.

"Hey, Hun," The waitress, a female lynx, said, noticing Nick had joined the two dogs. "Are you just joining in on their pizza, or do you want to order something different?"

Before Nick could answer, Jonathan spoke up. "Oh there's plenty here he can just join us. Just bring him a plate and a glass."

Nick smiled. "Thank you, sir, but I owe Doug. At least let me get the bill."

Jonathan looked at the fox for a second before he bust up laughing. "I knew I liked you boy. Buy me lunch and rung Dougie's bell. Now if you can just get my wife to stop nagging me, you would be my best friend."

Nick and Doug laughed as the waitress deposited a plate and glass on the table for Nick. Handing Nick the plate so he could grab a piece of pizza Doug filed Nick's glass.

"Now Mutt tells me you were the fox that solved the big Savage Mammal case from a few years ago."

"Mutt?" Nick said, turning to Doug with a wicked smile.

With a sigh, Doug looked at the table before turning to Nick. You're never going to call me Doug again are you?"

"Not a chance," Nick said with a massive grin on his face.

Doug looked at his dad. "Thanks"

"Don't blame me, I just wanted to know about the savage mammals," Jonathan said.

For the rest of the afternoon, Nick and the two canines talked. Sharing cop stories, clues about whoever was out to get Nick and just enjoying each others company. More than once, Nick had to stop himself and realize he was actually enjoying himself.

The three of them spent most of the afternoon there until the alarm on Nick's phone went off, reminding him it was time to return to Precinct one and meet Judy. Leaving the money on the table, he again apologized to Doug and thanked Jonathan for the company.

Both canines watched him leave before Doug turned to his father. "So what do you think of my partner?"  
Jonathan was quiet for almost an entire minute before he spoke up. "He doesn't seem at all like the tod you told me about a few days ago. If that boy can get over all the things that happened to him and get his head screwed on right, he is going to be the first fox captain one day."

Looking at his dad, Doug said, "I don't know what it is, but Nick and Judy bring out the best in each other."

"Speaking of the bunny," Jonathan said. "You compared her to your gal Olive. You think Nick feels that way about her?"

Doug smiled. "Without a doubt, I am not sure if they can fix it after everything that happened, but I know he still loves her."

"A fox and a bunny never thought I would live to see the day," Jonathan said.

Doug smiled. "Well, you are really old."

Standing from his seat, Doug gave his father a hug and gathered his things. It was getting late, and Olive would be expecting him. Looking at the table to be sure he didn't forget anything, he noticed the full glass of beer in front of Nick's chair. Doug smiled as he pushed in his chair and left his father at the table.  
-

 

Six Months Later

 

Driving into work Crystal Eira, was flustered. Things weren't going to plan. By now Nick Wilde should be in prison, and an exonerated Thomas Mal should be at her side as the two of them left Zootopia to make a life together.

But their plan failed, and it was her fault. She had chosen to cut the fur from Nick instead of pulling it out. A simple mistake, She was scared she would wake him. What made the situation even worse is there were a few strands of his fur on her body after he stayed over. The evidence she could have used but instead washed down the drain when she took a shower.

But that wasn't her only mistake. She also never thought to recover Nick's phone after seeing him in the Zuber. She. The weakness of the evidence allowed Wilde to go free, meaning his prepared guilty plea was never heard.

Nick Wilde was free, and Thomas Mal was still in prison, and it was her fault. For reasons she didn't understand Thomas wasn't mad at her. Perhaps he saw that she was angry enough at herself for both of them. Or maybe he had other plans.

She thought about their time together. How it started with Thomas while he was still in the hospital. Back then, she was just a nurse bouncing from patient to patient. She was somehow always behind and always on the wrong side of her boss, a sheep who always seemed to find something wrong with whatever Crystal did.

Crystal never admitted it, but she hated that sheep, and she was pretty sure the sheep hated her as well. She was the only predator in the ward, and Crystal was sure that was why the sheep rode her so hard.

But the sheep's hatred of her is what also got her assigned to help Tomas Mal. A soon to be convicted rapist and murder. When she started with Thomas, he really was in need. He wasn't speaking then, and movement was painful. The only thing he was hiding was that beautiful intelligence that drew her to him in the first place.

After the trial, Thomas's lawyer asked her to continue his care. It was a salary bump, to move to Shady Acres, and most importantly, it got her away from that sheep. Nothing changed at first. But then, after a couple of months in her care, Thomas started talking.

It was only a little at first. But it snowballed. Crystal was so proud of him, but he asked her to remain quiet about it. He was worried that if others knew he would be sent away to a prison where he would spend the rest of his life in a concrete cell.

They would spend hours talking. As Crystal worked with him, fed him and cleaned him, they are closer. If she was honest, it was probably during this time that she was falling in love with him. But it wasn't until he took his first steps. About a year after he had his run-in with Nick Wilde.

To celebrate that night, he invited her to dinner. It wasn't much, and he had to cook it on a hot plate, but the food was exquisite. It was during that meal that he explained why he did what he did, and most importantly, why Nick Wilde had to pay.

That night was magical. It was the night she realized she loved him. It was the night he first told her that he loved her, and it was that night, after that fantastic meal that they first made love.

Ever since that night, Crystal's only goal in life was to free Thomas and to make Wilde pay for what he took from him. But when the chance arouse she blew it. She trusted Thomas to come up with a new plan, and she had already decided that if she had to kill again to free him, she would.

Pulling up to Shady Acres, she quickly parked the car and walked into find her mate. She found him out back sitting in his chair, staring at the pond. Noticing her, he smiled. As she approached, he started rocking in his seat. A signal for her to take him on a walk.

Once they were far enough down the path that no one could hear them, he turned to Crystal and said. "Crystal my love, It's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for What? What does Mal have planned? And are Nick and Judy moving too fast?
> 
> Only a couple of chapters left.
> 
> \- made a change to the length of the time jump.


	14. A Date With Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's six months since Nick and Judy decided to be friends again. Now they endeavor to see if they can be more. But Thomas and Crystal are ready to set their new plan in motion.

It had been over six months since Officers, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, decided to see if the two former lovers could be friends again. They knew it would take a lot of work to get over the mistakes, the hurt feelings, and the poor choices that drove them apart in the first place.

But it was working out. To any outside observer, it would be impossible to think there was any history between the two. Not that it was all smooth sailing.

At first, the hurt feelings, and broken trust took a little bit longer to get over than either expected. But with time, it all seemed to fade away. Soon they were spending most of their free time together. Watching movies or grabbing dinner. On weekends Nick might accompany Judy to the farmers market, or Judy would join him for a leisurely walk and some ice cream.

Things were going so well, that during one of there random after work activities, Nick started to wonder if maybe that spark that brought them together was still there. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be true.

But he wasn't sure. Judy, who had for so long been an open book to him, was harder to read now. Years of hiding her pain had made her more like him that he wanted to admit. It was on one of those trips that for ice cream that things really changed.

They had just gotten their frozen treats and were walking in the park. Finding an unoccupied bench the two had decided to sit down and rest. They were talking and joking like they always did when looking at Judy, Nick paused. With her ears down and the way the setting sun framed her face, left Nick speechless.

She was stunning. Lingering for a second too long, Judy noticed him looking at her. Typically, she would have made a joke or found a way to call him out. But instead, it brought a slightly self-conscious, maybe even embarrassed smile to her lips as she looked away from his gaze, running her paw over her ears as they lay down on the back of her head.

Of course, Nick was embarrassed at being caught, but he was scared. Had he made her uncomfortable? He immediately started to apologize, but he stopped as she looked back at him, as he fumbled for words, and she smiled again. She still looked a little embarrassed, but it was clear she was enjoying the attention.

Taken aback, Nick was confused. What did the smile mean? If she were any other female, the Nick would swear it was an indication of interest. It was the type of thing a vixen who wasn't sure about herself would attempt to get his attention. But this was Judy. Was he really seeing what he thought he did? Was she, interested in him? Perhaps some of the feelings he had been bottling up were shared between the two of them? Or, maybe he was just making her uncomfortable, and she was too polite to tell him.

Nick didn't know what to do. He had never stopped loving her. But he had messed up so bad the first time they were together. It was amazing to him that she even agreed to be his friend. He didn't want to ruin what they had rebuilt by making the wrong assumption based on a look.

For now, he decided it was for the best to ignore it. Better to be cautious. But the thought nagged at him. Later, when walking Judy to her apartment, he did his best to hide his curiosity. He made jokes and teased her just like he always did. He was doing a pretty good job of acting like nothing had happened until they reached the door to her building.

Standing in front of each other, they were saying their goodbyes like two unsure high schoolers after a first date. Judy looked at him for a second before looking away "I had fun tonight."

"I did too," Nick said, unable to come up with his usual witty retort as he looked towards his feet. Hoping she wouldn't see how nervous he was.

Deciding to put an end to his discomfort and just get out of there, Nick leaned forward to give her a hug goodbye, the same thing he always did at the end of the night. But Judy had other plans. Instead of accepting the embrace, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before sprinting into her building, leaving Nick standing there in shocked silence.

With a goofy grin on his face, he turned and started to walk toward his place, a paw holding his cheek where her lips were only moments before. The kiss meant a lot, but most of all, it meant he didn't miss-read anything.

Inside her apartment, Judy Hopps' heart was racing. "I can't believe I just did that," She said to no one in particular, forgetting in her excitement that in her apartment she was never really alone.

"What did she do?" Bucky said

"Shut up I'm trying to hear" Pronk responded.

"No, you shut up," Bucky said

"No, you shut up," Pronk retorted.

Judy ignored neighbors as they fought loudly over who should be quiet. Throwing herself down on her bed, she rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Judy giggled as she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it like a teenager with a crush. It was only on the cheek, but she had kissed Nick. For the first time in years kissed her fox.

Her heart was still racing when the sudden sound of Judy's phone's startled her. Grabbing it, she couldn't wait to tell her Mom, Clawhauser, really anyone who was calling what just happened. But upon seeing the caller ID, her heart dropped. It was Nick. "Why would he be calling? Was he mad? Did I make him uncomfortable? She worried a bit of panic starting to set in.

Staring at the phone for a second, she considered letting it go to voicemail. But she couldn't, choosing instead to answer her phone. "He-Hello," Judy said with hesitation her voice, sure he was about to scold her for stepping over the boundaries they had set together.

On the other end of the line, Nick cut right to the chase, "Go out with me."

"What?" Judy said, still a little worried.

"This Friday, let me take you out to dinner," Nick said.

Judy was silent, still struggling to process what was going on. Was he asking her out? What does that mean? Did he feel the same as she did? "You mean as a friend." Judy squeaked out still afraid she was reading it wrong.

"No," Nick said. "Not as friends."

Judy's heart jumped in excitement. But, she tried to remain calm. "Are you sure?" She said meekly.

"Yes, 100%," Nick said. Then to leave no doubt he followed his previous statement with "Judith Lavern Hopps, please, go out on a date with me Friday night," Nick said hoping, like Judy, that he didn't miss read the situation.

"Yes," Judy said with a laugh as she sat on her bed almost in tears. As her emotions swung back and forth. "Yes, I will."

"Good," Nick said with a wide smile and in a confident voice that hid how relieved he was at getting the desired answer. "Now get some rest. I will talk to you tomorrow," Nick said as he wished her good night.

"Goodnight," Judy said as she hung up. Then making sure the line disconnected, she added "my fox."

Still, on her bed, Judy held the phone to her chest for a second before throwing her arms up in the air and screaming "YES!" Before she broke into another fit of laughter and giggles.

Then, coming from the other side of the wall, Bucky said, "Well, whatever it was, it sounds like she is happy about it."

"Really? You think?" Pronk responded mockingly

"Oh, shut up," Bucky said

"No, you shut up," Pronk retorted.

"No, you shut up," Bucky said  
-

Walking home, Nick was giddy. Smiling like a fool, he walked happily to his apartment, lost in thought as he had already started planning for Friday night. His mind was racing with ideas and options.

But then, he stopped in his tracks. He had it. The perfect date. One he knew would be special because it was the first time he did it. He would replicate their initial first date. First, he would bring Judy flowers, just like he did that night. Next would be reservations at the same restaurant. Then, of course, finish the night with a walk in the park. A walk, that last time led to their first real kiss.

Nick would be lying if he didn't admit a similar ending this Friday night might be what he really wanted. It had been too long since he held his bunny in his arms and felt her lips pressed to his.

Nick smiled at the thought, and he picked up the pace to his apartment. It was already Wednesday night, and if he was going to have this all planned by Friday, he was going to need to get started.  
-

Across town at Shady Acre's Care Home Thomas Mal had just asked his nurse, Crystal Eira, to take him for a walk. Slowly they made their way away from the other patients and to a private part of the gardens. They continued down the trail for a few yards until they were far enough away that they didn't have to worry about anyone listening in, and Thomas could talk freely.

Parking his wheelchair next to a small bench, Crystal sat next to him, resisting the urge to hold his paw. Turning his head to face her. Thomas said. "Crystal my love, It's time."

Crystal was shocked to hear Thomas say it so blatantly. She looked around to make sure they were alone. "It's time?" She said back to him as a question.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of this chair. Of being able to sit next to you and not hold you. I tired of not being able to share what matters with you." Thomas said.

Crystal smiled a wicked smile as she said Mal's intentions more clearly. "It's time to kill Nick Wilde."

With a deathly serious look, Thomas looked at Crystal "Maybe not kill him, but break him. He doesn't even know what he took from me that night that he left me here in this chair. I had finally done it. I had found what I was looking for, and he took it from me. I was a hunter, a predator that had to watch my prey escape, because of him."

"He will pay for stopping your hunt." Crystal said. "I will make the preparations."

"Crystal," Thomas said in such a severe manner it gave her chills. "We can't afford any mistakes this time. This will be our last chance. But if we do it right, by the time we eat dinner on Friday night, they will be no more, and we will be free."

Crystal returned his smile, and she nodded looking forward to that dinner they have been waiting for, for so long.  
-

It was a little after 5:00 on Friday and Judy was getting home from work. Thursday and Friday had been tortuously long days at Precinct One, as she anxiously waited for it to be time for her date with Nick.

Nick never told her what he had planned, but thanks to the loose lips of one portly cheetah, Judy had been able to find out that Nick had in store for her on their date. Judy laughed. Even if Nick needed the Clawhauser's help in setting up the date, he should have remembered that Precinct One's front desk officer couldn't keep a secret.

It only took Judy a few minutes to get Clawhauser to admit that Nick was going to be taking her to the same restaurant they went to on their real first date al those years ago.

Judy loved the idea but wasn't about to let the fox plan all of the surprises tonight. It took her a while to find it, and a few hours sewing and repairs, but Judy found the same black dress she wore on their first date.

It was also the same black dress that didn't keep her warm during their late night walk in the park. Nick had been such a gentle mammal that night, giving her his suit coat and even carrying her later when she got tired. It was then, while she was cuddled up in his jacket, laying in his arms that they had their first kiss.

As Judy stepped into the shower to get ready for the night ahead, she let her mind wander to that night. She wasn't planning for the romantic night it became and was actually mad at herself for not bringing something warmer with her when they first left the restaurant.

Determined not to let a little bit of cold ruin their perfect evening she readily agreed when Nick suggested a walk through the park. They hadn't made it very far when her body betrayed her, and she started to shiver.

Noticing how cold she looked and ignoring her protests claiming she was ok, Nick put his suit jacket over her shoulders. They continued to walk for a bit before exiting the park and starting to make their way back to Judy's apartment. She stopped him and asked him if he wanted to take a break. SHe did it partly out of being tired, but mostly it was an attempt to make the night last longer.

Instead of granting her request, he swept her up in his arms and began to carry her the same was a groom would carry his bride across the threshold of their home. Giggling, Judy cuddled into the warmth of his coat now blanketing her in his arms.

When Nick stopped to wait to cross a street, Judy reached up and gently pulled his muzzled down, so he was looking at her. She looked into his eyes and in an instant, changed her mind.

Instead of the appreciative thank you, she had planned, she lifted her head and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss that he readily returned. It was the type of kiss that told in an instant told him how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him.

How long they stood there lip to lip is anyone guess. But, when they broke the kiss, each looked away blushing slightly, as they realized the audience that had amassed that witnessed their first kiss.

Exiting the shower, Judy was getting excited at the memory sort of hoping tonight played out the same way. With maybe the slight change of waking up tomorrow morning surrounded in fox fur.

Judy began drying and styling her fur and taking the steps necessary to be ready for her big day tonight. Her fox was going to be here soon, and she couldn't wait.  
-

Nick's day didn't quite go as smoothly as Judy's. Many of the mammals at Precinct 34 were having a bit of trouble adjusting to both Nick's better attitude, and the new rules set down by the precinct's new captain, Captain Amy Vilkas. Unlike Rena, she wasn't happy with the institutionalized speciesism, or department infighting.

Fortunately for Nick, he wasn't alone. Even though Nick offered Doug's name to Bogo to join Precinct One, The cape buffalo thought it was a better idea to keep Doug near Nick. Doug was still at Precinct 34, giving Nick a friend to lean on.

"So," Doug said almost as excited for Nick as Nick was for himself. "Ready for the big date?"

Nick laughed. "Of course, I'm ready. I'm not even nervous." Nick lied. In reality, he was scared to death. For as much of a sure thing as this date seemed to be, Nick knew it was his last and only chance to convince Judy they should be together.

"What do you have planned?" Doug asked

But before he could answer a deep voice said in broken English, "Oh is tonight fox's big date with bunny?" It was Sergei, the former guard of the precinct's lockdown who had now been promoted to full officer status. "Be careful fox. If things go well, I hear bunnies have impressive stamina.

Doug cracked up as Nick embarrassingly looked up at the big goofy grin on the polar bears face.

Just then, Captain Vilkas walked past and looked at the two officers laughing at the embarrassed fox.

"Wilde" She called out "I still can't believe that bunny is going out with a fox." Vilkas paused, looking at the group for a second before she continued. "Wait, is she blind and deaf? Because that would explain it. I don't know how else she could put up with his jokes."

The other two officers began laughing again as Nick just looked at the captain. "I'll have you know she thinks I'm funny and by fox standards, I am very good looking," Nick said in his own defense.

"Good because by Labrador standards you are ug-a-ly," Doug said, pulling more laughter from everyone but Nick who just rolled his eyes.

"Laugh it up, you three," Nick said with a smile taking the teasing in stride. "I am off to have a delightful dinner with a beautiful bunny." Nick stood from his desk and prepared to leave.

Looking back, Nick was greeted with calls of good luck and half fun, from the assembled officers. As he walked out of the precinct, Nick smiled. It was nice to have friends again.  
-

A couple of hours later, Nick stood in the hall of Judy's apartment building. He was immaculately dressed in the same suit and tie he wore the first time that they went out. In his left paw, he held a bouquet of flowers that resembled the flowers he bought her all those years ago. The only thing left to do was knock.

After knocking, Judy quickly opened the door, and Nick was speechless as he was greeted by the sight of the bunny. He wanted to smile as he recognized the dress from their first date, "Damn it Clawhauser can't you keep any secret" he thought. But only for a second and his brain all but shorted out as he looked at Judy.

Judy wore a strapless black formfitting dress with a slit up the left leg. Around her neck was a simple silver chain upon which hung a single pearl.

"Wow" was all Nick said for a couple of minutes as the two stood in the doorway. Finally regaining his senses, Nick managed to say, "You look beautiful."

Judy blushed, before saying "Not too bad your self Slick" As she looked at Nick decked out in a three-piece suit, with silver buttons, matching her dress perfectly.

Pulling her door closed, Judy took the fox's arm and allowed him to lead her down to the street where a cab was waiting to take them to their dinner.  
-

Getting home from work Doug was excited for his evening as well. Maybe not as excited as Nick was for his big date with Judy but, but Doug was defiantly looking forward to a quiet Friday night with his wife, Olive.

Approaching the door to his apartment, Doug could see something was wrong. The door was slightly ajar, and it looked as if it was pushed open, with splinters surrounding the latch. Still dressed in his police blues he fortunately still had his weapon with him. Drawing it, he slowly moved into his apartment, afraid of what he might see on the other side of the damaged door.

Doug's stomach dropped as his fears were confirmed, and his apartment was trashed. Chairs lay on their side, items were ripped from the walls where they previously hung. The TV was tipped over and broken while plates and bits of food decorated part of the floor.

Moving into the bedroom, it was more of the same. Doug stepped over clothing and broken pictures. Looking into the closet he saw hangers, and more clothing was strewn about. The same in the bathroom where a broken mirror seemed to symbolize the fractured nature of his anger and fear.

Doug was worried. Something was wrong. The place was trashed, but there didn't seem to be anything missing. Anything except Olive. Holstering his weapon, he pulled out his phone and called his wife. Everything in Doug hoped she would answer, telling him she was still at work, or at the store.

Putting one of the chairs back on its feet, he sat and dialed his wife and listened to the phone ring. "Pick up," he said to himself trying to will his wife to answer the phone. Finally, after four rings, Doug heard the phone click and as the call was answered.

"Olive?!" Doug said worriedly hoping to hear her voice.

But instead of his wife, Doug was greeted by a female voice he didn't recognize. "Hello Mr. Bonchien"

Doug was silent as a stranger had answered his wife's phone. Instantly he knew what that meant. They took her. She wasn't at work or the store. He started to breath faster as fear overtook him.

"Mr. Bonchien?" The voice said again

"I'm here," Doug croaked as his nerves overtook him "Where's my wi…."

But the voice interrupted him. "Listen. I am going to make this very simple. If you want to see your wife alive again, tonight at 10:00 you are going to be at 3416 Walkout Road. Go ahead, bring Officers Wilde and Hopps with you. You are going to need their help."

"Are you the mammals that tried to frame Nick?" Doug asked.

"That's not important, Mr. Bonchien. What is important is you understand that from this moment on, you work for us." With that, the call ended.

Doug sat there in silence. In only a few minutes, his entire world had come crashing down around him. He had to get her back. Nothing mattered more. With his paws shaking, he dialed Nick's phone.

Nick and Judy were enjoying their dessert when Nick's phone rang. Not wanting to interrupt his time with Judy, Nick quickly sent it to voice mail. Seconds, later, it rang again. Taking his phone out, he checked to see who was calling him.

"Hey Mutt, I'm kind of busy," Nick said, using the nickname he learned from Doug's dad.

Doug's voice quivered as he ignored Nick and said, "Nick, they have her. They took Olive."

"What!" Nick said as his annoyance instantly turned to concern "Who?"

"I don't know who they are. I came home, and my place was trashed." Doug paused as his voice cracked "I called her phone, I was hoping she was still at work, but someone else answered." Doug paused, trying to collect himself enough to continue. "They have her and said if I wanted to see her alive again to meet him at 10pm tonight."

Nick signaled to the waiter to bring their bill while Judy looked on concerned. She couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but the concern in Nick's voice let her know it was severe.

"The strange thing was he said to bring you two," Doug said.

Looking at Judy with a confusion, Nick asked "Us?"

Taking a deep breath, Doug was starting to settle down enough to think clearly. "I think it was the mammals that were after you. Which means…"

"It's a trap," Nick said plainly.

Again he turned to Judy, memories of how he felt when he thought she was in danger flooded his mind. Knowing this was about to do something stupid, he said, "Doug, I'm on my way, but I'm coming alone. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up with Nick, Doug looked across his destroyed apartment before dropping his face to his paws and crying.  
-

In the cab, Nick relayed everything that Doug had told him to Judy. Except for the part where she was requested to join him.

Looking at, Nick Judy said, "You know this is a trap. I am not letting you walk into this alone I'm coming too."

"Judy," Nick said, "I would feel better if you were here safe."

"Nick," Judy said, imitating him, "I would feel better if I was with you making sure you're safe.

"They just threatened you to get to me. You could stay here and be safe. No one would blame you for not getting involved. Not after everything that happened." Nick said.

The anger rising in her voice took Nick by surprise. "I am not a victim that needs to be protected. It isn't your job to decide what I need or what is best for me. You did that once, and look how it turned out."

Letting his head droop, Nick looked at the floor ashamed. She was right, and he knew it. He had done what he thought was best for her once before without talking to her or learning the whole story, and it cost him two years.

Reaching over and gently grabbing his muzzle, Judy turned his face toward her where she could look him in the eyes. "Nick, if we are going to be together, we need to make these decisions together. I know you care about me, and I care about you. You are worried you might lose me if I come with. Do you know how scared I am that I might lose you while I sit in that apartment doing nothing?"

They stared at each other for a moment their faces only inches apart. It was hard to tell who started to move towards who first, but the kiss they shared was deep and passionate. Like their first kiss more was said with their lips touching than all of the conversations they had had.

Breaking away from the kiss, Judy looked up other fox and said. "I just got you back, there is no way I'm letting you do this alone."

"Excuse me," the cab driver said, calling their attention to the fact that they were at their first destination.  
Judy jumped out of the car and ran into her apartment to grab what she would need for tonight. "I will only be a minute she called out as she disappeared into the building."

Watching as Judy ran into the building, the cabbie turned to Nick and said. "Some bunny you got there."

Nick smiled. "One in a million."  
-

Standing in Doug's apartment, Nick and Judy were listening to Doug tell them precisely what happened and what he knew. Their goal was to amass as much information about the building and what they might be walking into.

An internet search showed them that the address was to an abandoned branch of the Bank of Zootopia. A few weeks ago there was a small fire there, and instead of renovating they decided to build a new more prominent building down the street.

This meant not a lot of doors in or out, and probably some security measures to deal with. Loading into Doug's police cruiser, Nick sat in the back while Judy sat up front with Doug. All three mammals were nervous, but for different reasons.

When they arrived, the three officers looked around. The building was boarded up. They were confident this was some type of trap. But from the outside, they saw nothing. There was no sign of anything suspicious. In fact, they didn't see anything at all making Doug check his watch to be sure they were there at the correct time.

Regrouping at the front door, the three members of the ZPD entered the building in silence. Inside they saw what you would expect to see inside an abandoned bank branch. Empty desks and papers were littering the floor, with broke office doors and a chair or two left from when the branch was in use.

There was a hole in the ceiling letting in some light, and charr marks on one wall where the fire had broken out. Along the back wall was the three deposit windows with their large safety glass partitions still intact that were used to protect the tellers from anyone wishing to force a withdrawal. Nick holstered his weapon as he remarked: "No one's here."

"Did we get the wrong place?" Judy asked as she too put away her gun.

Doug looked around, worried. "I'm sure this is it." A look of panic suddenly appeared on his face "You don't think… They already.." He said before a female voice interrupted him.

"Don't worry, you are in the right place?" The voice said.

Turning around and facing the source of the sound Nick, Judy, and Doug all redrew their weapons and focused on the Arctic vixen standing behind the safety glass.

Crystal Eira was standing behind a seated Olive, pointing a gun to the back of Olive's head. Nick and Doug's blood ran cold as they recognized who they were dealing with.  
"What do you want?" Nick managed to say despite the growing lump in his throat.

Crystal smiled. "Do you finally recognize me, Nicky?" I know the fur color is different, but surely you must remember me now."

Indeed Nick did. She was his fake lawyer, Mal's Nurse, and the vixen who seduced him to gather the evidence against him.

"That's right. I can see it on your face. My real name is Crystal by the way." The vixen smiled wickedly, as she watched Judy frown on the other side of the bulletproof glass as she wondered who this vixen was that seemed to know her fox so well.

"Who are you?" Judy finally called out.

My name's Crystal and I have a long history with your pet fox over there. But all you really need to know is the name of the fox I'M with. Perhaps you have heard of Thomas Mal?"

Judy turned toward Nick as she recognized the name. With her eyes wide in shock, Judy looked towards Nick wordlessly asking him to confirm it was the same, Thomas.

Crystal laughed as Judy looked at her wide-eyed. "That's right little bunny. It's time for Nicky here to pay for what he did to my Tommy."

"Mal got what he deserved. He was a monster" Doug yelled in Nick's defense. "Now give me back my wife!"

"What he deserved? Do you even know why, my Tommy was with those girls, before this cute little excuse for a cop?" She said motioning towards Judy. "He was testing them."

"Testing them?" Judy asked

"Tommy only wanted the best. He was hunting for the perfect rabbit. You should be honored that he thought it might be you. But lover boy over there," Crystal said, pointing to Nick with her free paw, "messed it up."

"Messed what up?" Judy asked.

Crystal rolled her eyes before looking to the other two predators in the room. "Prey. Maybe if you somehow survive this, I will tell you later. But for now, the Predators have some business to deal with.

"Nick draw your gun," Crystal said to a confused Nick.

Grabbing his weapon, he started to draw when Crystal stopped him. "Wait, even better. Bunny, draw yours too." Both Nick and Judy did as they were told holding their firearms at their side. "

"Now aim at each other." Both Nick and Judy hesitated, but only for a second before they hear Crystal yell. "Do it, or I put a bullet in the back of this dog's skull."

Nick looks at Olive for a second before he turns to face Judy, who was staring at him. Slowly they both raise their weapons aimed at the other, never taking their eye off of the other.

"Good. Now one of you will pull the trigger in the next five minutes, or Olive here dies. Oh and no funny stuff aiming for a flesh wound."

Nick looks to Judy before looking back at Crystal. His eyes were pleading for another way. "Personally, I would prefer the bunny dies. But that is for my own reasons. But tick tock time is running out. "Crystal says with a laugh.

Nick turns back and looks at Judy for another second before relaxing his arm and letting his weapon drop to his side.

"It's ok Carrots," Nick says. "Go ahead."

Tears in her eyes, Judy's arm shakes before she too drops her weapon.  
"I can't. I love you, Nick."

"I love you too," Nick said as tears formed in his eyes as well.

It was then that Nick heard a click behind him. Turning around, he saw Doug had his gun raised and pointed at Judy. He was crying when he said: "Nick, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. two more chapters
> 
> Can Olive be saved? Will Nick, Judy or Doug, go down in the process? What was Mal talking about when he mentioned the hunt? What do you think? With only a chapter left Now is the time to get all of your theories out there.


	15. I Can't Do This With Out You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug is Holding Nick and Judy at gunpoint! Crystal is locked in with Doug's wife! Will everyone survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Last chapter. Check out my review of the story at the end and please let me know your final thoughts on the entire thing.

With tears in his eyes and his voice cracking, Officer Doug Bonchien raised his firearm with a shaking paw and aimed it at his fellow officer Judy Hopps. "Nick, I'm sorry," He said to his current partner, Nick Wilde, who he knew was deeply in love with the bunny, who's life Doug was about to extinguish.

Moments earlier, Crystal Eira, the nurse and girlfriend of convicted rapist and murderer Thomas Mal, had put Nick and Judy in the impossible situation of having to choose to kill a civilian or for one of them to shoot and kill the other. But they couldn't decide. Each declared their love and had lowered their weapons, refusing to make a choice. Hoping instead to talk some sense into the vixen, so that no one had to die.

But Doug wasn't willing to risk the consequences of Nick and Judy not making a decision. The civilian facing execution was Olive Bonchien, Doug's wife. Olive currently sat tied to a chair, with a gun pointed at her by a crazed Crystal who only wanted to make Nick suffer. She knew the way to really hurt Nick was to take Judy from him, and that is what she intended to do, even if it was done by Doug's hand.

"I'm so sorry," Doug said again, as Nick turned to face the dog.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, a look of shock and terror on his face as he saw his partner pointing a gun at his bunny.

"She has Olive," Doug said though the tears. "I can't lose her. I'm not strong enough. I don't want to do this. But I can't lose her." Doug looked at the two officers desperate for any option that would keep Crystal from hurting Olive.

"Doug, drop the gun!" Nick said calmly, hiding the fear he currently felt. He then raised his own weapon and trained it on the dog in front of him. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Nick," Doug said, not taking his eyes off of Judy. "You should understand better than anyone. Tell me you would be doing anything differently if Judy was the one in there."

Doug's words made Nick pause. He was right. Nick would do anything to protect Judy. Which was why he was now threatening the life of his partner and friend. Lowering his gun, he placed it in his holster, Nick said, "Wait! You're right, I would do anything to protect Judy. Shoot me instead."

"WHAT?! NO!" Judy shouted out as she heard Nick offer his life for hers. Judy started to move towards the two males when she stopped at the sound of Doug's cocking the gun as he now pointed it at Nick's chest.

Nick moved closer to Doug and between Judy and the scared dog. "Crystal said it herself. She doesn't care who dies, but I do. It can't be Judy."

Judy looked from the dog before she raised her weapon and aimed at the desperate Labrador, mimicking Nick's actions from a second ago." Don't do it, Doug," Judy said her voice heavy with fear and worry. "Don't you even think about it."

"It's ok, Doug," Nick said.

For the first time, Doug looked towards Judy. "I'm sorry, Judy. Do what you have to when this is done. But I have to save my wife." Slowly Doug adjusted his grip as his paw began to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly Doug paused as "Doug No!" Rang out in a voice, only familiar to Doug. From behind the glass, tied to a chair, Olive was calling to her husband. "You can't do this. It would be murder. It isn't you. You're a good dog, that is why I married you. You can't sacrifice a life, not even for me."

"Shut up!" Crystal said as she hit Olive in the mouth with the butt of her own weapon, drawing a little bit of blood from the newly opened cut on her lip. "Look, I am going to make this simple you kill one of them or I kill her."

With Crystal again pointing her weapon at Olive, Doug felt his blood boil. Looking at Olive, the two made eye contact for a second. Looking into his wife's eyes, Doug felt the love that had filed his life ever since that first time she agreed to go on a date with him.

Doug had never loved anyone as deeply as he did Olive. As he stared into her eyes, he saw her whisper in a voice to quiet to hear. "I love you."

"What will it be doggo?" Crystal said as she cocked the gun.

"Fuck you," Doug said as he turned and emptied his clip in the safety glass in front of Crystal. When he stopped firing, he saw each bullet embedded in the transparent wall that separated them. Fortunately for Crystal, the wall held.

"You're spineless." Crystal said, walking away from Olive. "Can't do what needs to be done for the one you love. I killed three bunnies for the mammal I love. I beat each of them to death with only my teeth and claws. I did horrible things to them just for him, but you can't even sacrifice one for her."

Holding up her gun, she fired one shot hitting Olive in the chest.

"NO!" Doug screamed as he fell to his knees and banged his paws on the floor in front of him. Tears streaming down his face as the sight of the bullet entering his wife's chest were burned into his mind.

Nick moved towards Doug to try and comfort the dog while Judy faced the smug-looking vixen behind the glass.

"You're a monster," Judy said as she stood shocked at what she had just seen.

Crystal looked at the bunny. "No, I'm a predator." She said as she stared at the bunny. "and I do what I have to, to win. Even if that is just distracting you for a second."

With a confused look, Judy stared at Crystal. But before she could figure out what the vixen was saying, Judy felt herself being picked up and flung against the glass partition protecting Crystal. The vixen smiled as Judy hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Hearing the loud thud and the grown Judy made hitting the wall, Nick paused, looking up from the grieving Doug, and towards the sound. At that same moment, Crystal threw open the door that kept the officers from her and opened fire on the two canines.

Neither Nick or Doug were prepared for the sudden attack. The first shot hit the floor near the two but the second found its target, lodging its self in Doug's arm. Nick scrambled to pull his partner to safety, but he couldn't move the larger canine fast enough, before shot three, and four struck Doug. One hit him in the hip while the other hit him square in the chest. Nick could only hope Doug was wearing a vest.   
Nick was panicking, looking for cover while also looking to see if Judy was safe. But he wasn't moving quick enough. The next shot caught Nick on his side where it somehow missed his vest. The burning of the bullet entering his body was all-consuming. Dropping Doug, Nick fell grasping at his side in pain.

Struggling to his hands and knees, Nick looked up to see Crystal standing over him and Doug. A swift kick to the ribs on the side opposite the bullet took Nick's breath away. Falling back to a sitting position, Nick sat there clutching his chest with his mouth agape, fighting to reclaim the air that was forced out of his lungs.

Grabbing the fox, she pulled him behind the teller's stations, where she removed his police belt taking his weapons and radio.

Looking at Nick laying there in pain from the bullet in his side, Crystal fired again this time putting the round in his bad leg, laughing as she did it. She then left him so that she could close and barricade the door trapping him back there.

Walking back to Doug Crystal saw the dog lying there, crying and whimpering. She raised her gun but paused.“Killing you would be an act of mercy.” Crystal said. Then she quickly looked back at where Olive sat slumped in her chair. ”You are weak Officer. You don’t deserve mercy.”

Bending down Crystal removed Doug’s police belt and used Doug’s paw cuffs to secure him to the cabinet he was laying near. “Now stay,” Crystal said as she laughed walking away.

Judy was laying on the floor, her entire body hurt. She had hit the wall pretty hard. But Judy was sure she heard gunfire, and she heard, and she was sure she heard Nick yelp. He needed her help. Sitting up, Judy looked around, but her fox was nowhere to be found.

Then she saw another fox towering over her. With a wicked grin, Thomas Mal bent down and said: "Hello Judy."

Nick lay there, trying to catch his breath. He needed to slow the bleeding from his side and leg, but his priority was the bunny he was sure was in danger. Nick couldn't see Crystal, so he assumed she must be out there, with Judy. Pulling himself to his feet, he made his way to the counter, when he saw a sight that chilled him to the bone, Thomas Mal standing over Judy.

Banging on the glass, Nick was desperate to get Mal's attention. He wanted that psychopathic reynard to focus on him, not the bunny he terrorized two years ago. But it was no use. Both Judy and Thomas were only looking at each other.

Judy was terrified. Her face was frozen in a look of absolute horror. She tried to crawl away, but her limbs weren't responding as fear overtook her body. The fox who hurt her bent down and grabbed her by the front of her police vest. "It's so nice to see you again," Thomas said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Thomas stood there, holding the bunny in front of him. "Tell me, Judy, did I ever tell you why I picked you?" Thomas said as he grabbed the bunny, and using her handcuffs, restrained her paws before hanging her from a broken table like a piece of meat hung to age.

Nick was breathing heavy, each breath becoming more labored as he watched the other tod torment Judy. Nick looked at his condition. He would never win a fight like this, but he had to try. He had to get out of there and save his bunny.

Mal then continued his monologue to Judy. "It's the natural order of things. Predators are strong. But what makes us strong you might ask? It isn't just our size. It's when we become one with our prey that we are strong."

"Become one?" Judy said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Mind, body, and soul. I had merged other prey before, but I didn't know what I was missing. They were nothing compared to you. It happened when I saw you and your pet fox over there, solved the savage mammal case. I finally saw what I was looking for. A prey animal that could stand toe to tow with predators and win. Judy, you possessed real strength, and I had to have it.

"But I wasn't ready. I knew this about myself. I tried to make myself stronger, I can't remember how many others does I tasted, but it wasn't right. They were nothing more than a poor imitation of what I craved. I know it was wasteful, but I needed the real thing.

Walking back from where she had just handcuffed Doug, Crystal looked at the defenseless bunny and smiled. Tossing Nick and Doug's police gear on floor kneeled down so she could look the confused bunny in the eye. "Don't get it yet bunny?" Crystal said as she approached the frightened bunny. “Tonight, Thomas and I are going to eat you.”

Judy looked at the two foxes horrified, as Crystal kissed Mal.

"Dinner?" Judy said as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was just told.

Smiling, Crystal turned to Mal. "Look, she can't believe it. How cute?"

"I wasn't wrong," Mal continued ignoring Crystal and addressing Judy. You were quite a challenge. Beating you was just as tricky as I thought it would be. Which might be why I so enjoyed our time together before we were so rudely interrupted."

Judy felt a chill run down her spine as Mal spoke about enjoying assaulting her. "If you only wanted to eat me, why did you rape me?" Judy blurted out, unsure of why she asked.

Thomas looked at her "Rape is such an ugly word. Can't we call it something else? Maybe not making love, but at least a night of passion? One we BOTH enjoyed?” Crystal frowned as Mal talked unhappy to hear her mate talk about sex with another female.

Judy looked at him with hate in her eyes. This was the second time tonight he trivialized his attack on her. She hated him. Never in her life had she ever hated anyone, but she hated Thomas Mal.

Behind them, at the teller's stations, Nick listened in disgust to the other foxes his blood boiling at hearing Mal talking about Judy's assault. He had to get to Judy. He had given up on the door and getting through the glass. Nick's breathing was getting worse as he labored for each breath. But he didn't care; he just had to get to Judy.

"Your barbaric," Judy said with disgust as she tried to push down the fear.

Looking at the flustered rabbit, Crystal said, "It's the natural way. I used to think like you, that we were all equal, but Thomas opened my eyes. We are predators, and if we what to achieve our true potential, we need to be predators, which means eating prey and making them part of us.

"Do you remember your first taste?" Thomas asked Crystal.

"Of course I do. We had a special dinner that night. It was the night we celebrated your first steps." Turning towards Judy Crystal said, "His name was Skippy. I saw video's of him online, he really was quite skilled with that bow." She laughed at the memory as Judy felt slightly sick at the thought.

"Tommy's lawyer snuck the meat into the hospital. That night he and I shared it in the most eye-opening dinner of my life. I was hesitant at first. Especially after learning his name. But After Tommy explained he persuaded me to take a bite."

"Don't be jealous. Skippy was an Olympic archer, but he wasn't the first bunny on the ZPD. He wasn't taking down mammals three or four times his size. He wasn't you." Mal said with a smile.

It hurt to breathe, and Nick was starting to panic. He had to find a way out. Every breath seeming to take an enormous amount of energy, Nick walked over to Olive, as much as searching his friend's wife's corpse bothered him, Nick had to do something. Maybe she had something he could use.

Grabbing the back of her chair to steady herself, he heard, "N..NI...Nick"

Nick jumped back as Olive said his name, scarring him.

He couldn't believe she was still alive. "It's ok I'm going to get help," Nick lied as his voice was growing weaker.

"My phone, on the floor," Olive said.

Nick looked and saw the cell phone sitting by Olives feet in a puddle of blood. Grabbing the phone, Nick called the ZPD.

"They will be here in fifteen minutes," Nick said to Olive, slightly relieved that help was on the way, but Olive didn't answer. Looking at her chest, Nick could see her taking shallow breaths. She was still alive but wouldn't be for long.

Back on the other side of the safety wall, Crystal was kneeling and looking, Judy. "Have you ever wondered what bunny tastes like?" Crystal said taunting the restrained bunny. "It was exquisite. I felt better instantly. I felt his skill and strength inside of me. Of course, that wouldn't be the only time I felt a male's strength inside me that night." Crystal said with a wink to the doe "I know you know what that is like "

Judy glared at Crystal a look of hatred on her face as the vixen made crude jokes about the abuse she suffered at Mal's paws.

"Who knows little bunny, maybe, if you don't fight we will give your pet over there a bite. He wasn't looking so good after the second time I shot him." Crystal said, laughing as she walked over to where Mal was setting up to butcher and cook the bunny officer. Grabbing a pair of scissors, Crystal returned to Judy. "Let's get you ready."

Every minute felt like an hour. Looking back towards Judy, Nick saw her hanging from the table as Mal as Crystal carefully cut away her clothing. Seeming to enjoy the bunny's humiliation. Then Nick had a sickening realization. Olive might make it fifteen more minutes but Judy wouldn't.

He had to find a way out. There had to be something he could do. Looking around behind the teller's desks, he noticed a small flickering light. In the corner opposite the door, the light danced on the floor. Getting closer, Nick saw it was the light from the fire Mal had lit shining through a small hole that had been burned in the wood back when the building was on fire.

Grabbing the wood, Nick pulled and pushed, trying to break it and make it bigger, but he didn't have the strength. Rolling over he tried to kick the wood which was starting to work, but the loud sound of him kicking it with his good leg also drew the attention of the other two foxes.

Looking up, Crystal stopped removing Judy's clothing and picked up her gun. Quickly she fired three shots into the wood where Nick was trying to get through. She didn't want anything to interrupt her meal.

"Crystal!" Mal snarled. "I want him alive!" Walking over to the arctic fox, Mal grabbed Crystals wrist and ripped the gun from her paw. "Don't you get it? I don't want him dead, I want him broken. I want him to see me eat the mammal he loves. To know he couldn't stop it. To live the rest of his worthless life knowing who is the alfa predator."

"I'm, I'm sorry," Crystal stammered. As she looked down in shame.

"Go see if he is dead," Mal ordered

Walking over to the door Crystal crystal rubbed her wrist where Mal had grabbed her. Upon reading the door, she removed the barricade and stepped behind the teller's station. Looking across the closed-off area, she first saw Olive then past her on the ground, she saw Nick, lying in a pool of blood.

Crystal walked over to him and bent down. He wasn't breathing. She looked for where the blood was coming from and saw the bullet hole on his right side. There was another on the side of his right thigh and one just above his hip.

But the shot that worried Crystal the most was the one that struck the side of his head. A small loose flap of skin obscured her vision, but with the amount of blood matting his fur, there was no doubt in her mind. Nick Wilde was dead.

Sighing Crystal stood. Mal was going to be pissed. All the work he did in setting up this second chance, and she ruined it again. A tear started to form in her eye as she stood over the dead tod thinking about what Mal would say.

Would he send her away and break up with her? Could he be that mad that he doesn't take her with him? Crystal started to cry harder at the thought of losing her mate. Looking back at Mal, she saw him watching her. "He's, he's dead, Mal I'm so sorry" Crystal was waiting for Mal to yell at her, but he was quiet.

Instead, the sound came from the now naked bunny hanging from the table. "NOO!" Tears were flowing from Judy's eyes as she writhed and wiggled to get out of the cuff's grip. "Nick, no, no, no, no, please, Nick no," Judy pleaded for his answer, an answer that didn't come.

Shaking her head, disappointed in her own brashness, Crystal turned to return to Thomas. Leaving the two dead mammals behind, she exited to the door and walked over to where Thomas was struggling to hold down now riled up bunny.

Seeing Crystal return, Judy looked at her with hate and tears flowing from her eyes. "You bitch. I'll kill you. I'll kill you," Judy said through tears as she thought about never seeing Nick again.

But Crystal ignored the raging female in front of her and instead focused on her mate. The fox she let down once again. Placing her paw on his arm, she said: "Tommy, I'm sorry." But Thomas pulled away from her touch his anger palpable.

Mal took a few steps before turning to look at her. "You should be…." Thomas trailed off, returning to the fire, and not finishing his statement which only served to hurt Crystal more.

"Tommy, I'm sorry! Crystal said, pleasing with Mal as she collapsed on the floor by Judy's feet.   
Mal looked back at her. The look of love he had earlier replaced by one of anger. "Bring me the meat," He said to her as if giving an order to a subordinate.

Walking to where Judy hung a still crying Crystal lifted her up and unhooked the cuffs. The sudden freedom would not be wasted on Judy. Swinging her legs, she kicked the vixen as hard as she could in the stomach.

Dropping Judy, Crystal fell as well as her arms wrapped around herself in response to the pain. Looking up, she saw Judy directly in front of her. She couldn't lose her too if she did any chance she had with Mal would be lost.

Reaching out to grab Judy, Crystal suddenly screamed in pain as the scissors she had in her pocket after stripping Judy were now embedded into her paw. Letting go of the scissors, Judy hopped towards Crystal and kicked her with all of her might square the saw knocking the vixen unconscious.

Hearing the commotion, Thomas turned and pursued the bunny. But Judy was faster. Grabbing one of the police belts Judy sprinted to the safety of the teller's station, with Thomas Mal close behind. Locking the door behind her, she was safe and able to breathe.

Grabbing the radio, she called for help, only to be told that help was a couple of minutes out. Judy relaxed as Mal banged on the glass. He looked like a savage animal, Judy thought as she walked past him and then Olive towards the fox laying in the pool of blood over in the corner.

Hurrying over she hoped against hope that Crystal had been wrong. Nick wouldn't be dead; he had been faking it. As she got closer, she saw his chest wasn't moving. He had been shot multiple times, and his face was covered with blood.

Kneeling next to him, she cradled his head in her lap and cried. "You stupid, dumb, beautiful, fox. I just got you back, and you leave me? What am I going to do without you? I can't do this alone. I need you. I love you" Judy cried as she held him.

In the distance, she heard the approaching sirens. She guessed Mal did too because the banging stopped. But Judy didn't care. She wouldn't find him later and make him pay. But for now, she just wanted to be here with Nick.

Closing her eyes, she wept, holding the mammal she loved. When she heard a light sound barely above a whisper. "Carrots?"

Judy stopped and looked at Nick again. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Nick?" Judy said in a hushed tone, scarred to get her hope up.

His chest still wasn't moving. He was still covered in blood. Grabbing his arm, Judy checked Nick's pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Looking down, she could see his eyes were open.

"Carrots, I love the outfit," Nick said again in a barely audible whisper.

"Nick?!" Judy asked as excitement started to overtake her.

Nick smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt. "but the cavern is coming; you might want to cover up."

Judy laughed and smiled before pulling Nick close. She was still crying, but this time, they were tears of joy. Her fox was alive.

Just then, the sound of sirens and police filled the bank. Judy, buttoning up the shirt as she ran to the safety door, threw it open and yelling, "Officer DOWN!" While pointing to Doug and Nick

In seconds paramedics filled the room. "She's still alive one of them yelled, as they started to work on Olive.

A team of paramedics quickly arrived at where Nick lay with Judy still sitting with him. "I can't breath," Nick whispered. A second later one of the paramedics jabbed a needle into Nick's chest, and with the sound of air escaping a balloon, Nick Took a deep breath. "Oh, wow, that's better." He said as he followed that breath with a few more.

On the other side of the safety glass paramedics are working on Doug as well. "how is he?" Bogo asks as he looks over the scene.

"He's going to make it, but he won't be in a good mood when he wakes up." One of the paramedics says.

Turning away from Doug, Bogo sees another stretcher and another hurt mammal. "Who is this, he asks."

"We aren't sure." Officer Fangmeyer said. "Obviously it is an arctic fox, but beyond that, we aren't sure. She isn't carrying any ID, and she is still out cold. I think it's Crystal Eira, Thomas Mal's nurse, who disappeared earlier tonight with Mal. "

"With Wilde and Hopps involvement, it would make sense," Bogo said. "Is there any sign of Mal? We don't know yet. When Wilde called it in that is who he named, but he was gone when we got here."

Bogo frowned. "Put out an APB on Thomas Mal. We need to find him tonight."

"Yes, Sir," Fangmeyer said.

The paramedic's working on Nick had managed to get him stable enough to be moved. "Well officer, It looks like you have a bullet in your side, a bullet lodged in your leg and hip, and a nasty laceration to your head. If I had to guess you were winged but a bullet, especially with you, saying you were unconscious for a bit."

"Now off to the hospital," Judy said still just happy Nick was alive. The two were packed into the back of an ambulance and whisked away to where Nick had an operating room waiting for him to remove the extra metal from his body.   
-

Inside the ambulance, Judy, wearing a pair of extra scrubs the paramedics had on the ambulance, sat holding Nick's paw stroking it gently as Nick lay on the gurney. "Please," she said with a smile, "Never do that to me again. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Payback's a bitch," Nick said with a laugh that quickly turned into a grimace as pain shot through his body.

"What?" Judy said confused as she looked down on the fox.

Nick smiled. "You did it to me two years ago. I figured you needed a turn."

Judy dropped his paw and rolled her eyes. "Hardy har har" She pretended to laugh.

Nick's face changed as the smile faded, and he got serious. "Judy, I need to tell you something. Two years ago, when I held you after Mal's attack, I was so scared. I was begging you to hold on. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Well, you survived, but I lost you all the same."

Judy looked at him a tear forming in her eye as the fox talked.

"It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. That including getting shot 4 times."

"3 and a quarter," Judy said, correcting him.

It was now Nick's turn to roll his eyes.

"What? The fourth one only winged you." She said, making him smile.

Looking at the bunny again, Nick said, "Just do me a favor. If I wake up and say something stupid, don't react as I did."

"Slick, I've heard you saying something stupid so many times. Trust me, I know how to handle it." Judy said before she leaned over Nick and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, my fox."

"And I love you too….."

Suddenly Nick was interrupted but the unexpected lurching of the ambulance. The mammals inside were all thrown from their seats as the medical vehicle skidded and then tipped and rolled onto its side.

Inside Judy was dazed unsure of what just occurred. Looking next to her, she saw Nick holding his side as blood once again flowed freely from his wounds, evidence that he must have reopened his wound.

Grabbing some cause Judy hurried to put pressure on the wound to slow the loss of blood. Looking to the front of the ambulance, Judy called out, "Are you two ok?"

Greeted with groans of affirmation from the two paramedics in the front, she then asked the obvious question. "What happened?"

The first paramedic, a male wolf named Jason that had been driving, began to make her way back to the bleeding fox. As she climbed over the debris, she said, "We were just hit by a car. He swerved right into us, there must be something wrong with him."

"I'm calling this in and going to go check on him," Ginnifer was a female bunny, like Judy, and the other paramedic in the ambulance said.

"We were lucky, only bumps and bruises upfront. How about you? Are you ok?" Jason asked Judy as Nick's face twisted in pain.

"Nothing's broken," Judy answered. "But he cried out, and it looks like his side is bleeding again."

Removing the dressing from Nick's injury, Jason was able to confirm. "Yeah, he tore it open."

Outside, Ginnifer made her way to the other damaged vehicle. Looking inside, she was surprised to see it empty. Just then she felt a paw on her shoulder spin her around and push her against the car as she was suddenly face to face with a growling Thomas Mal.

A cut above his eye left his face covered in blood as he bared his fangs at he stared at the frighted bunny who was paralyzed in fear. Leaning in closer to her Mal breathed in capturing her scent before he inched his muzzle near her ear and said: "Runaway."

Not needing to be told twice Ginnifer ran as fast as she could back towards the toppled ambulance before scarring inside and to the radio.

Hearing what was going on outside, followed by the bunny's panicked radio call, Judy made a decision. She gave Nick a kiss on the head before she said simply. "I'm ending this once and for all no matter what remember I love you."

"Judy! egh," Nick grunted in pain before turning to the paramedic "Stop her!"

Jason looked at the bunny as she climbed out of the ambulance. "I don't think I could, besides right now I'm trying to stop your bleeding."

Looking at the paramedic square in the eye, Nick said: "Hurry."

Hopping out of the ambulance, Judy walked towards the shadowy figure waiting for her. "Thomas Mal, you are under arrest. Please come quietly and surrender or be prepared to be taken by force." Judy said.

Mal turned and looked her blankly for a second before he smiled and began to laugh. Seeing him smile sent a chill down her spine. But she has had enough. She was done being afraid of him.

Watching her get closer, Mal said, "Hello Judy. I was curious if you wanted to come over for dinner?" His smile was growing wider as she walked confidently towards him.

Looking at him, Judy didn't flinch. "Mal, this ends now. I'm done being afraid of you. You are going to jail."

"We will see," Mal said as he lunged at Judy, his teeth and claws bared and ready for the fight. Snapping his jaws shut he only narrowly missed her as she rolled out of the way. Turning quickly, he launched another attack as he lunged again slashing with both of his claws but still missing the tender midsection of the bunny as she dodged his attack.

Judy looked at her opponent. Instead of standing upright, he was on all fours and growling, Mal looked like a wild animal. Similar to how Nick looked back when they fooled Bellweather. He wasn't one of the evolved mammals that populate Zootopia. He was a savage, a predator, and he was after her.

Looking at Judy, Mal snarled. "You are only delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later, I will get my claws in your fur again, and when I taste the sweetness of your blood, I will have your strength. Now be good prey and freeze. Cower before your better."

"I already told you. I'm not scared of you anymore." Judy said as she launched her own attack running towards him only to slide at the last second. Then with her under the quadrupedal fox, she kicked up with both of her legs catching Mal in the stomach.

Mal yelped as he grabbed for his midsection, watching Judy scurry away a safe distance.

"Give up and come peacefully," she said again. "ZPD will be here any second. I told you. You can't hurt me."

"Oh, my cute little bunny," Mal said mockingly. "You have no idea how many different ways I can hurt you," Mal looked behind him at the crashed ambulance. "Just like your pet fox, hurt one to hurt the other." Turning from Judy, Mal took off in a sprint towards the toppled vehicle that held Nick.

"No," Judy said as she realized his plan. Judy was faster than the fox, but with his head start, he would reach Nick before she could. Grabbing a rock on the ground and leaping into the air, she let the rock fly. Her throw was on target, and it smacked Mal in the back of his head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Still running, Judy grabbed the rock from where it fell and quickly approached the fox from where he fell. Mal had just gotten to his knees when Judy swung again catching Mal in the side of the face. Again Mal yelped in pain, as the har rock came into contact with the soft flesh of his face.

Rolling away from Judy Mal regained his four-legged stature and snarled at the bunny again showing his fangs. Running towards Mal, Judy was fearless. It would only take another hit of two with the rock for Mal to be finished.

Pulling back to get as much strength as possible, Judy began her strike. But instead of hitting Mal in the face, he reached up and caught her arm digging his claws into the muscle. Lifting her by her arm, he then threw her with all of his might at the ambulance.

Hitting the metal, Judy let out an audible groan that caught the attention of those in the ambulance. Jason looked at Nick but didn't say anything. The message was clear.

Pain reverberated throughout Judy's Body. But she knew she had no time to rest. Quickly hopping to her feet, she had seconds to move as she dodged the dagger-like teeth of the fox who was attacking her.

But even though Mal missed with his teeth, the slash of his paw didn't, carving three bloody lines down her back. Judy cried out in pain as she felt Mal's claws slice through the flesh of her back.

She was able to dodge a second slash, but a third caught her arm again, leaving bleeding lines where Mal claws had raked through tissue and scrape bone.

With sirens in the distance, Mal looked at the wounded bunny. "I told you it would end this way. I have been training for two years for this." Reaching down, Mal grabbed Judy by the neck and lifted her into the air. "There was no other way for it to end. You are exceptional. But you are still nothing more than prey."

Judy struggled against Mal's grip as her lungs burned. Taking his free paw, Mal dragged one of his claws across Judy's bleeding arm covering the claw in blood. Then with her watching, he licked the blood off. "Sweet just like I expected." He smiled at Judy. "I wanted the rest of this meal to be a little more dignified, but I guess we will just do it the old fashioned way."

Licking his chops, Mal looked at his meal when an unexpected sound behind him made him stop. He turned and saw a flash of orange fur and heard a raspy pained voice say, "That's my bunny."

Suddenly Mal’s vision went red as Nick hit him across the face with a metal cane he had found in the ambulance. Dropping Judy, Mal raised his paws to protect his face as Nick swung over and over, blow after blow reigning down on fox until the cane broke.

On the ground, Judy coughed as she filled her lungs with air. Looking up, she saw Nick still hitting Mal with the broken crutch. Over and over, he swung until Mal lay there not moving. A whimper emulating from the injured animal was the only sign he wasn't dead.

Nick limped over to her and sat on the pavement next to her as he took her in his arms. Neither Nick or Judy said anything. They just sat there holding each other as they watched the approaching lights of the ZPD squad cars, bringing with them Chief Bogo and other Officers.

Quickly new paramedics flooded the scene treating Jason and Ginnifer, Nick and Judy, and even Mal who despite Nick's beating was still alive.

"Hey Nick," Fangmeyer said, approaching the fox. "Nice collar here tonight" Turning she started to walk away but stopped and came back. "Look, I know you didn't leave under the best circumstances. Some of us didn't know what to believe, and some of us that did believe you were too scared to speak up. But that's in the past. If you can find it in your heart to forgive us, We," She paused as she chose her words carefully. "I am sorry we didn't have your back. I know I speak for everyone at Precinct One, we want you back with us."

"It's in the past," Nick said. "Once I heal up, I will think about coming back. Ok?"

"Ok," Fangmeyer said as she walked away, smiling.

Suddenly a scream rang out as the paramedic who was working on Mal was suddenly clawed across his midsection.

"NO! She's mine!" Mal yelled as he charged at Nick and Judy, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. But then, just as suddenly his face went blank as a single gunshot rang out. Mal crumpled to the ground as blood poured from a fresh wound on the side of his head. The result of a single shot fired in the crowd.

All of the eyes that were on Mal suddenly started searching the crowd to see where the shot came from. Standing not far from the now-deceased fox was Chief Bogo his weapon still smoking. "Clean this up," He said as he holstered his sidearm and walked away.

As the lights flashed and the members of the ZPD secured the scene, Nick and Judy sat there in each other's arms waiting for a new ambulance to take them to the hospital.

Looking at Judy, Nick said, "So I promised you an exciting night. How did I do?"

"Very funny," Judy said with a smile.

Nick returned the smile. "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Judy said, "Yes, yes, I do." She said before she kissed her fox.

 

  
A little over a year later.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Nick Wilde, and I’m an alcoholic.”

“Hi, Nick,” The group said, returning his greeting.

In a community center basement, Nick stood behind a broken down podium where an alcoholics meeting was taking place. It wasn’t crowded as only about 15 mammals were in attendance this week, but that didn’t matter.

Looking out over the sparse crowd, Nick was nervous. He didn’t mind talking in front of other mammals, he got pretty good at it back in his hustler days. But sharing his feelings was an entirely different story. “I know I don’t talk much here in the group, but my sponsor, that pain in the ass little fennec fox over there, insisted.” Looking directly at Finnick, Nick said, “Come on, Fin, give a wave.”

Finnick gave a quick wave before sitting back down and trying to make himself disappear. Looking at Nick, Fin scowled. He didn’t like being the center of attention, and he knew Nick only called him out because he wanted revenge for Finnick insisting Nick talk today.

“Cute little guy isn’t he,” Nick said with a smirk knowing it would get under the smaller fennec fox’s skin. As he chuckled, Nick looked into his paw where he held a coin. “Well, I’m up here because of this. Today I got my one year chip.”

A round of applause broke out from the gathered mammals. As Nick held up the small chip for everyone to see.

When the noise died down, Nick continued; “I was in a pretty bad place when I was drinking. As some of you know, I’m a cop. A case had gone sideways on me, and my partner was seriously hurt. Then due to some bad decisions on my part, I lost almost everything.” Nicks' voice deepened as he remembered the sadness and loneliness of this part of his life. “I lost my friends, my self-respect, my position within the department, any professional respect I had, even the mammal I was sure I would spend the rest of my life with.”

Which, if you are wondering, losing her is what hurt the most. I hated my life, I hated myself, but theorist part was I was okay with it. I didn’t care. I was just waiting to die. If I am being honest, I didn’t plan to get sober. I never had that epiphany or hit rock bottom like some of you in here. I was pretty far down, but still kept seeming to find a little farther to fall.”

Looking at the faces of the mammals listening to him, Nick grew nervous. “Then I was falsely accused of a crime. I was being set up by a criminal I had put away years ago. My boss was convinced I did it. So he threw me in the lockup and the way things were looking, I was pretty sure that was going to be there a while. “

  
“But for some reason, I know I didn’t deserve it, do you remember that girl I mentioned earlier?” Several mammals nodded yes as Nick continued. “She took it upon her self to investigate my case and found evidence that proved I didn’t do it. “

“It is funny to think about it now,” Nick said with a chuckle. “But being accused was a great thing for me. It forced me to sober up and confront the issues between her and me.” Nick smiled as he remembered what came next. “We decided to be friends, and things were going great. I stopped drinking for the most part. I slipped up a few times before I finally really got a handle on this whole sobriety thing, but she stood by me.”

“Then, about six months later, things changed. We were just getting some ice cream, and suddenly she kissed my cheek. It gave me the courage to ask her on a real date, and she accepted. Because nothing is every easy, the mammals that tried to frame me also picked that night to attack.“

“We survived, but they almost killed my partner and his wife, the girl was pretty badly beat up, and I was shot four times,”

Interrupting Nick, Finnick shouted “three and a quarter”

“Fine, three and a quarter times,” Nick repeated. As he rolled his eyes. “The last one only winged me, ok?”

Finnick laughed as Nick stared at him from the stage.

“In the end, we caught the bad guy, and since then, things have been good. My partner and his wife both recovered from their injuries.” Nick looked away a little disappointed in the next part. “Not long after he was reinstated, he took a job at the academy training the next generation of recruits.”

Nick was disappointed in Doug’s decision. Doug was a good cop and a good partner. But Nick also understood why he made the decision. When Doug accepted the position at the academy, he called to tell Nick. When Nick asked why Doug just reminded of him of the standoff and said simply, “I can’t do that again.”

Looking back up at the audience, Nick said, “As for me, I was transferred back to Precinct One, where I am now a detective and working with my old partner again.”

Nick smiled. “As for things with the girl, they are going well. We live together now, and I am pretty sure she’s the one. She makes ma a better mammal. I was such an idiot that I almost let her go.”

Looking out across the audience, Nick smiled as he ended his speech. “I don’t know what else to say, then I’m glad to be sober.”

The assembled mammals clapped as Nick left the podium and sat next to Finnick.

Looking at Nick, “You point me out in the crowd again, and I will..…”

I know Nick interrupted. “You will bite my face off. You need a new threat.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Finnick said. “So that true? Is the bunny the one.”

Reaching into his pocket, Nick pulled out a small box which he handed to Finnick. “Yeah, She is.”

Finnick opened the box and looked at the ring inside, and his eyes went wide. “You give me a rock like that, and I might marry you.” He said. “How did you get something like that?”

“Well, you know…”

Finnick looked at Nick with an eyebrow raised.  
“Ok, it was my grandmothers,” Nick said.

Smiling Finnick handed the box back to Nick. “Good Luck”   
-

After the meeting, Nick raced back to his apartment. Opening the door, he was greeted by the smell of fresh blueberry pie. Judy might be a horrible cook, but could she ever bake. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the box.

“Hey, Judy? Where are you?” Nick called out.

From down their bedroom, Nick heard her call back. “I’m in here getting out of my uniform.”

“Ok, When you’re done, come here. I want to ask you something.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Thank you to everyone who stuck this out until the end, everyone who commented, and everyone who might have just found the story.
> 
> Special thanks to Gamerguy1992, KhaosKyuubi, melodiousmorphine for helping me with a few chapters that I needed advice on. 
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you liked, didn’t like, or what I messed up on. Honest criticism is what will make me better. 
> 
> My review.
> 
> There were more than a few problems with this story. 
> 
> Nick’s mistake. - This was handled poorly and is probably the biggest mistake I made. I wanted you the reader to see Nick’s selfish behavior before that lead to his life turning to crap. Not that he was selfish after his life turned to crap. Not making that point clear caused a lot of confusion. 
> 
> Message boards - I let answering questions from the message boards interfere with the pacing of the story making middle drag and the ending feels rushed. 
> 
> Character - Once again I made my characters, outside of Nick and Judy, too thin. This is noticeable with Crystal and Mal who had huge exposition dumps by the end to try and keep them from making them seem like mustache-twirling stock villains. 
> 
> Most notably this happened with Doug. His arc is almost non-existent as I focused all my time on Wilde Hopps.
> 
> Story threads - I also lost a few story threads though out the serialized nature of this story. It shows off how many times. I changed my outline. 
> 
> I do think the overall quality of writing of this story is better than the others. 
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, If you haven’t subscribed to me please do. That way you won’t miss my next story. I am going towards comedy next where I see what happened when friends and partners on the ZPD, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, are sent undercover on a cruise for interspecies couples. Can they catch the bad guy, and will pretending to be a couple change their dynamic as just friends?


End file.
